The End of the Beginning
by catwomanswrath
Summary: EEEDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG BBBBBWWWWWAAAAAHHHHHH!
1. Nom de Plume and Certain Doom

**Naruto walked down the alleyway. The sound of his footsteps bounced off the walls and seemed to go on forever. Through the dim light, the walls seemed to close in on him. In fact, they **_**were**_** closing in on him! Naruto's pace quickened. He could see the light at the end of the alley. He sprinted towards the exit, but it seemed to never end. He ran and ran but could never get to the exit. The walls were so close now that they brushed against his shoulders. He began to pant heavily. He was so close, he could touch the edges… and he could feel the cool breeze on his face! But no matter how fast he ran he never got to the exit. All hope seemed lost as the walls began to squish him, but then a hand appeared out of nowhere. He grabbed it, and it hoisted him up. It lifted him higher, and higher, until he reached a grassy meadow filled with flowers up above.**

**He sighed in relief and gazed upon his savior. There was the kind hearted, yet shy little girl he'd always known, Hinata. She smiled at him and whispered, " I love you Naruto." He sat down next to her and replied," I love you too." They leaned in closer to each other…**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

Hinata sat up quickly in bed. She grumbled and slapped her alarm clock. She was so close! She hugged her pillow as she imagined what could have happened had her dream gone on. Then Neji came in.

"Hinata we'll be late if you don't get out of bed, NOW!"

She pouted. She was _so close!_ Neji walked out of the room as she started dressing. By the time she came downstairs, everyone had already eaten. She quickly gulped down some cereal and headed out the door with Neji.

They walked for a while without talking, and when they came to a fork in the road, they went their separate ways. After a few minutes Hinata spotted Shino leaning in the shade against a tree. " Yo!" she shouted happily, but Shino continued to be gloomy. Kiba jumped out of some nearby bushes, startling Hinata.

"Yo Hinata!" he said cheerfully as he dismounted Akamaru. She beamed at him. Then they sat down to wait for Kurenai. The three of them waited for a while before Shikamaru showed up.

" What are you doing here?" Kiba growled, backed up by Akamaru.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. " Well, there is something important I have to tell you."

Kiba raised his eyebrow in surprise, " That must be like the FIRST time I've ever heard you say a sentence without saying 'troublesome'!"

Shikamaru sighed, " This isn't the time for jokes. Come, follow me." And with that he bounded off.

While team 8 followed Shikamaru, Kiba made funny faces behind him that made Hinata laugh. After a while, Shikamaru stopped suddenly on a tree, causing Kiba to almost crash into him. " Hey! What's the bi-" Shikamaru covered his mouth. " Shouting isn't good for the baby." He informed them. " The current circumstance doesn't help anyways." He said with a sigh.

Kiba cocked his head to the side. Then, in a lower tone, asked,

" What's going on?"

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head, " Well, for starters, Kurenai is pregnant."

At this information Hinata squealed in delight. Shikamaru raised his eyebrow in amusement and she quickly covered her mouth.

" As I was saying, Kurenai is pregnant with Asuma-sensei-"

" How is that a bad thing?" Kiba interrupted as Hinata broke out into another fit of squeals.

Shikamaru glared at the group. " As I was _SAYING_, Kurenai is pregnant with Asuma, but she just found out that," he took in a deep shuddery breath, as if he couldn't continue on, then let it out in a long depressed sigh, " Asuma-sensei is dead."

The team gasped in shock, even Shino cared to show some emotion by coming out of his gloomy state for a while. Shikamaru looked away, and it was then that team 8 noticed that Shikamaru was smoking. Shikamaru let out a ring of smoke and said, " Well Kurenai's there. Go talk to her if you'd like. Asuma sensei's funeral is most likely on Friday." On that note, he left.

Team 8 was left stunned. Hinata suddenly felt guilty for her squeals of delight only moments before. A cloud of gloom hung over team 8, even more so for Shino. After a moment of silence Kiba broke the silence, " Shall we go see her then?" Hinata nodded and the three knocked on their sensei's door.

For a while no one answered, but then the door slowly crept open. Kurenai peered around the corner. Her face was deathly white, and her eyes were red from the crying she had done only moments before. She smiled weakly and stepped back to let her team walk in. Normally the place was clean, but this wasn't a normal circumstance. Books and clothes were strewn all across the floor, and albums were piled high beside a rocking chair that was still rocking after Kurenai's departure from it.

Even Shino seemed to shiver as they entered the cold, sad atmosphere. The team sat on a couch as Kurenai resumed her previous position in the rocking chair. She held her head down, looking at her growing stomach. The team shifted uncomfortably on the couch, particularly the guys. Hinata was the first to move. She got up and hugged her sensei, " I'm so sorry Kurenai-sensei." She whispered. The room was so silent that none of them dared to speak too loudly.

After a few moments, Kurenai burst into tears and hugged Hinata tightly. Kiba and Shino then stood up and walked over to their sensei. Kiba put his hands in his pocket and stared down at the ground. Shino could only look away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tobi jumped around excitedly. "Deidara-sempai!!!! Where are we going?"

Deidara was getting pissed off. This was the fifth time in fifteen minutes that Tobi asked him.

" Deidara-sempai… where are we GOING?" Tobi whined even louder.

"ARGH!" Deidara cried out, " I told you that you'd see when we got there! Un!" he exclaimed.

Tobi frowned. " That doesn't answer my question Deidara-sempai."

" Well good. Un."

" Deidara-sempai…"

"What? Un."

" You're mean."

" Good. Un"

Tobi went to the back of the giant clay bird and began to pout. A few moments later Tobi was back to his cheerful self.

" DEIDARA-SEMPAI!"

"WHAT?! Un.

" Guess what I can do?"

"Mm." Deidara replied, obviously annoyed.

" Watch this!"

Deidara watched him make the hand signs for a fire jutsu. " NO YOU IDIOT! THIS BIRD IS EXPLO-" but he never got to finish before Tobi cried out, "Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Deidara quickly jumped off the bird, but he was too late. It exploded behind him, sending him crashing into the woods below. Once he regained use of his limbs, he sat up and rubbed the back of his head with his only arm. " The idiot…" he muttered. He quickly made another bird and flew into the air again. If the idiot got himself killed, so be it. He'd leave him there; and so Deidara flew off.

Tobi had actually been able to avoid the blast completely, unlike Deidara. He saw Deidara fly off, and was disappointed. Deidara-sempai was leaving him! Tobi quickly followed close behind, leaping from tree to tree. It was about an hour later when he saw Deidara slow down and begin to lose altitude. Tobi chose this moment to quickly catch up to him. As Deidara landed, he leapt out of the bushes and gave Deidara a big bear hug. " DEIDARA-SEMPAI!" he cried with a hint of a giggle.

Deidara had just landed when someone leapt out of the bushes and startled him. He was about to whip out his kunai when the person called out, " DEIDARA-SEMPAI!" and he sighed. He had hoped the blithering fool was dead, but he just wasn't that lucky. It wasn't until Hidan came into the clearing that Deidara noticed that Tobi was still on his back. " GET OFF YOU FOOL!" he shouted, throwing Tobi over his shoulder in front of him.

" Ow." Tobi said as he went sprawling onto the dirt.

Hidan shook his head. " What the fuck did the bitch do now?" he said, examining Deidara in his messy state.

Deidara was still fuming. " The fool performed a fire jutsu while we were riding on my bird! Un!"

Hidan laughed. " That must have been some fucking nice explosion there. Too bad the little shit didn't get you." He said with a cackle and walked off.

Deidara was boiling mad when Tobi came up to him and poked him. " Deidara-sempai…" he said in a wary voice.

" GAH!" Deidara suddenly yelled in his face and walked off, leaving Tobi frozen with his hair blown back and his finger still in position to poke the place where Deidara was moments before.

Deidara entered the cave without even bothering to tidy himself up. His hair was still sticking up at odd ends and his face was all black.

Kisame came over to say hi, but stopped short and laughed. Deidara then wiped his face of all the soot and tidied up his hair.

Tobi came in prancing soon afterwards. Deidara glared at him, but Tobi kept on prancing into the cave.

" So THIS is where we were going." Tobi began to skip around Deidara. " So how come you didn't tell me Deidara-sempai? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Tobi then put his face right in front of Deidara's and shouted, " HUH?"

Deidara was going insane. " JUST GO TAKE YOUR SEAT! Un!" he exclaimed, and sighed in relief as the orange masked brat went prancing off to bother someone else. Zetsu appeared behind Deidara.

"What was that all about?" The white half of the plant-like man questioned.

"Ya what was that all about?" Zetsu's dark side butted in.

Deidara only grumbled and went to go take a seat at the table.

By the time Pein and Konan got there, everyone was already seated, except for Tobi, who was still skipping around the table, annoying the other members. " Sit, Tobi." He said in a casual tone, announcing his arrival. All Akatsuki members turned to watch him sit down in his seat at the head of the table. Konan went around and sat at his right hand side. " Now," he began, " We're here to discuss certain, how should I say this, _problems_ we've been having with the kyuubi."

At this everyone glanced at Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, and the empty seat where Sasori used to sit.

" So," Pein said, interlacing his hands and peering over them, " What do we do?"

Everyone remained silent.

Pein looked around at the members and his gaze rested on Tobi. A momentary flicker of emotion passed his eyes that only Konan, Itachi, Zetsu, and Deidara failed to miss. The rest were either looking down at their feet, or had something else on their mind.

The ones who did see what Pein had just done looked at Tobi, who was at the end of the table. Normally there was a sort of happy aura around the boy, but not now. Tobi sat in the shadows, with his fingers similarly interlaced such as Pein. He was leaning back in his chair, his bright orange mask obscured by the shade. He had a menacing aura around him that all noticed now, even the ones who had not been paying attention a few moments before.

Tobi leaned forward. His mask, before neon orange, was now an eerie brownish-orange. " Well now isn't this a problem." He said in a deep voice that definitely did not belong to the cheerful Tobi from only moments before. " Why don't you go clean up the mess Pein?" he said, more of a command than a suggestion.

Deidara gasped. " Tobi, don't speak like that to leader-sama!" he exclaimed. Tobi turned his gaze to Deidara. Deidara felt a shiver go up his spine.

"Shut up idiot. It's too bad the bird really didn't take you out." He said and returned his gaze to Pein. Deidara was still fuming from before, and, unfortunately for him, decided to take his anger out on this scarier version of Tobi.. " How dare you talk like that to me Tobi!" he declared, which was just about the worst thing he could have done. Tobi snapped his head in his direction and fixed him with his one glowing red eye. Deidara felt something close around his throat. His arm flew up to his neck, but felt nothing there. He was slowly choking and running out of breath. He fell onto the floor gasping for air. " Tobi! Stop!" he said in a strangled cry.

Tobi released him, which sent him into a fit of sputtering coughs. No one else interrupted. Tobi once more looked at Pein. " Well? If you think we're so incompetent then go clean up our mess Pein."

Pein was obviously distressed. " Well," he gulped. " That's an excellent suggestion Ma-" but he didn't finish the name. He quickly shut his mouth and looked away.

Meanwhile all of Akatsuki was looking between Pein, Tobi, and Deidara, gasping for breath on the ground. This was an entirely new side of Tobi that none of them had seen before.

Tobi chuckled softly; it was an evil chuckle. " Good, be seeing you soon Pein." And once more leaned back in his chair.

It must have been just the trick of the light, but the shade drew back to show a sleeping Tobi with a bright neon mask. Deidara had finally gotten up off the floor and whispered, " Tobi?"

" Gah!" Tobi cried out suddenly. Deidara hid under the desk, and slowly came up to see that more than half of the other members had flinched too. Tobi looked like he had been sleeping this whole time. Tobi chuckled; it was different than before though. This time it was a happier chuckle. " Oops! Sorry leader-sama. Tobi must have dozed off there…" he looked around at all the Akatsuki members staring at him. " Why are you all staring at Tobi? Tobi doesn't like…" he said as they all continued to stare at him. " Tobi's a good boy…"

Pein sighed and nodded his head, " Yes, we know you are, as I was saying Tobi, I'm going to take the responsibility of getting the Kyuubi."

Poor Tobi only nodded in confusion, as the rest continued to stare at what was, only moments before, a terrifying presence.

A/N: Edited 


	2. Switcharoo and Something New

Naruto was training when he received the information.

Kakashi appeared in the trees.

Naruto stood straight and looked up at Kakashi.

" We have some news." Kakashi began.

" We?" Naruto asked, but his question was quickly answered as Sakura appeared behind Kakashi.

After the whole situation with Asuma and Kurenai was explained to Naruto, he sat down and got lost in thought. "_Poor Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino. Though it's probably the worst for Kurenai since she's…"_ he shook his head and looked up at his teammates who were, in turn, looking at him. " Wow," was all he could mutter.

Kakashi nodded in agreement to Naruto's speechlessness. " The funeral is probably going to be this Friday."

Naruto nodded, and stood up.

Kakashi looked into the sky and broke the silence, " Well I have to go, I'll see you two later." And with that, he left the two of them alone.

After Kakashi left Naruto raised his head and looked at Sakura, " Want to go get some ramen or something?" he asked, ready for a rejection.

Sakura sighed, " Sure, but you're paying, and it's not a date."

Naruto nodded to the conditions and they discussed the sad situation on their way to Ichiraku's ramen stand.

They ate in silence at the ramen stand. It seemed that everyone knew. Although Naruto loved ramen, he was eating unusually slow that day.

Halfway through their meal Iruka came in. Naruto turned around in the middle of eating a particularly long noodle so it hung from his mouth. He quickly gobbled it up and greeted his former sensei. Hey Iruka-sensei."

" Hey Naruto, Sakura." He replied and sat beside Naruto. Iruka sighed. " So you heard the news too?"

All Naruto and Sakura could do was nod. Iruka too was disturbed by the news. " Team 8 is over at Kurenai's right now."

Naruto lifted his head as he slurped up another noodle.

" You know Naruto," Iruka began, " the others don't want me to tell you this, but you kids aren't stupid so might as well tell you know."

This stirred Naruto's interest; Sakura too listened intently.

" Well," Iruka began, then closed his eyes as he said, "he was killed by two Akatsuki members." Iruka opened his eyes to see Naruto and Sakura's reaction, and found them both staring at him in surprise.

It took a while for it to fully register in Naruto's mind, but when it did, he felt so uncontrollably angry.

Suddenly Naruto stood up, causing the chair to go flying. " CRAP!" he yelled out. He was just so mad! Naruto quickly paid for the ramen and ran. He ran to the forest where he could unleash his anger. Akatsuki! This was probably his fault! It was always this damn group, Akatsuki.

Sakura was stunned as Naruto suddenly left. She sighed; she knew all too well about Naruto's connection to Akatsuki. Iruka was upset that Naruto would take it this way, but the boy did have a short temper. He decided he'd give the boy some time to calm down, and then go talk to him.

Naruto was so mad! He punched a tree, and his fist ran straight through. He was just so pissed! Naruto could feel the kyuubi stir inside of him. He had to unleash all this anger somehow! "Rasengan"! He repeatedly attacked the ground with rasengan, but he could still feel the anger welling up inside of him. He cried out in frustration as he kicked a nearby tree, leaving a large dent. The red chakra was coming out, but he didn't care. Akatsuki needed to die! Naruto raised his arms above his head and brought them down to the ground, causing a massive uproar, even though he was still in the no-tailed stage. He repeated it over and over again until the path in front of him was ten meters deep and 50 meters long. He panted heavily as his body began to absorb the red chakra again. He sat down on a fallen log and lay his head in his hands.

Iruka chose this moment to approach the boy. "_Naruto can be scary when he has a tantrum_." Iruka thought with black humor. He went up to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder. He was surprised when Naruto heaved with a sob. Iruka sat beside him and kept him company as he wept.

Somehow, Naruto felt it was all his fault. They were probably after him. Why was it that he was bringing more harm than protection to the ones he loved?

Omnomnomnom

Tobi disliked the looks all the Akatsuki members gave him. He followed closely behind Deidara, who also kept throwing him strange looks. " Tobi is scared…" he said and looked up into Deidara's eyes, who quickly turned away. " Tobi stay here. Un." And Deidara left him in the middle of the room while he went off somewhere.

" Tobi is scared…" he said again as Kisame ran away and hid behind a corner. Zetsu was hiding behind the couch, staring at him. Itachi, meanwhile, was sitting casually on the couch and studying Tobi. Hidan and Kakuzu were out for the day, so Tobi had two less people to worry about. Suddenly Pein and Konan entered the room with Deidara hiding behind them.

Pein looked at Tobi, who was in some way cowering in the middle of the room. " Leader-sama… Tobi is scared." He said feebly. Pein looked around the room. Kisame ran away from the corner and down the hallway. Zetsu just sort of blended away… Itachi remained sitting on the couch, undisturbed. Deidara bravely took a seat beside Itachi, but was clearly seen shaking. Pein sighed. " Alright emergency meeting here. Now."

Kisame came back, wielding Samehade, and Zetsu blended back, and closed himself up, only leaving a crack open. Pein rolled his eyes, and Konan observed the members with no expression on her face. " Now this is just silly." Pein began. " You're all cowering from Tobi for god's sake! It's _TOBI_! I mean it's not like he bites!"

All the members squirmed uncomfortably on the couch, except for, of course, Itachi. Pein sighed, " Well if this isn't going to work, I'm temporarily changing your partners. Tobi you'll be partners with Itachi, and Kisame you'll be with Deidara." With that he nodded and walked away with Konan following closely behind. " There better not be any more trouble." He said, and then left the room.

Tobi was still whimpering in the middle of the room. Itachi still showed no emotion on his face. Kisame wasn't sure whether to be really disappointed or really relieved that he wasn't stuck with Tobi. Deidara was absolutely ecstatic. " Well I'm off. Un." He said and aimed to get as far away as possible for now. " Ah, me too…" Kisame said lamely and walked out the door. Zetsu just sort of blended out… Tobi was left in the room with Itachi.

Itachi continued to study Tobi. " Tobi is really a good boy Itachi-sempai…" Itachi didn't flinch at being called " Itachi-sempai" but was disturbed inside. He stood up and brushed some lint off his Akatsuki cloak. " Oh-no! You're not going to leave Tobi too, are you?" Tobi said in a sort of weird sitting position, making him look like a poor lost puppy.

Itachi rolled his eyes. " Well we're partners for now so I don't really have much choice but to hang around y-" Before he could finish Tobi leapt up and hugged Itachi. " Yay! Itachi-sempai is nice! Deidara-sempai is mean! Tobi is a good boy!" and with that Tobi looked into Itachi's eyes.

Normally Itachi would have just pushed him off, as he'd done so many times with Kisame, but he happened to glance at Tobi's mask, and noticed a red glint in Tobi's eyehole. He grasped Tobi's head and looked deeply into the eye.

Tobi felt awkward in that position.

Itachi searched for that red glint; he searched for a while, but finally gave it up as a trick of the light. He dropped Tobi to the floor and walked off.

" Hey, Itachi-sempai! Are you leaving Tobi?" Itachi sighed.

"Come Tobi." He said. Now he knew how Deidara felt.

Omnomnomnom

After Hidan and Kakuzu came back, the rest of the Akatsuki members that were spooked by the recent event gathered. Around the clearing stood Deidara, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Zetsu.

"This is absolutely crazy! Why are we hiding from that little kid?" Kakuzu exclaimed.

" Well for starters he almost killed me! Un."

"This is absolutely crazy, nonetheless. Yeah, it's obvious that Tobi may have a bit of an MPD but at the moment he's just the happy joyous fool he always was."

" Ya I agree with Zetsu. I mean, we all thought he was annoying till yesterday, and all of a sudden we're scared of him? And the poor kid doesn't even remember anything! I say we should just go back to the normal teasing." Kisame declared.

" Easy for you to say. Un. You weren't the one he was choking. Un."

" Oh my gosh you fucking pussy, toughen up you shit! This is the little bastard you were fucking bitching about yesterday! Now you're just fucking acting like a stupid asshole."

Deidara flinched at the comment, but knew he was right. The group fell quiet and didn't look into each other's eyes, knowing that they'd only see fear.

" Well I'm off. Yes we're off. We can't be seen hanging around with losers like you." And with that Zetsu kind of blended away.

Hidan and Kakuzu left without another word, and left Kisame and Deidara.

" What do you think Itachi-san is doing with him?"

" Who knows? Un. I just hope he's killing him." Kisame didn't nod, but deep down inside he was agreeing.

Omnomnomnom

Tobi sat on the couch while Itachi paced the room. Could he have been wrong? Was that red glint just a trick of the light? He turned his head to fix Tobi with another look. Tobi squirmed. Suddenly Pein entered the room.

" Alright Itachi you'll go on a mission with Tobi. Go gather information from Konoha, but leave the kyuubi alone, understand?"

Tobi nodded vigorously and jumped up and down on the couch. " Yay! Tobi is going on a mission with Itachi-sempai!"

Itachi just sighed and walked out the door.

"Wait for Tobi!"

After a while of running through the forest (and Tobi looking at every pretty flower he saw) they settled down for the night. Itachi made a fire while Tobi was busy chasing fireflies. After they had eaten, Itachi observed Tobi while he was catching fireflies. Then Tobi cried out in pain, " ARGH! TOBI IS HURT, TOBI IS HURT!" and went down on the ground, scratching at the hole in his mask.

Itachi came up to Tobi, and was about to take off his mask when… " Ahh, Tobi got the firefly out of his eye!" and then leapt up and went over to the fire where the fireflies seemed to stay away from. Itachi was still wary about his new partner, so he stayed awake as Tobi fell asleep. Itachi was expecting him to sit up as the evil one, like before, but Tobi remained asleep. Itachi shrugged and also went to sleep.

Omnomnomnom

Tobi and Itachi reached Konoha a few days later. Tobi was too excited to sit still. " Konoha! I seem to remember this place…" he trailed off, then shrugged it off as amnesia for some other village. Itachi was always watching Tobi closely. The two of them sat on a tree branch when,

"BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!"

Tobi was startled. " Wa! That scared Tobi!" "

" Come." Was all Itachi muttered, and ran off.

" Wait for Tobi!" The two came to a clearing a few minutes later, where they saw Naruto beating the ground. " Ah, Tobi doesn't like that boy."

Itachi studied Naruto a little while longer. " That's the Kyuubi boy, we better not mess around here." On that note, Itachi ran off again.

" Wa! Wait for Tobi!"

A new sort of team had formed. It wasn't perfect, but they were definitely working together. Itachi and Tobi.

A/N: edited  so after you guys suggested it quite a few times, I decided it was time to take you guys up on your suggestions… so the story will be edited then I'll try releasing a chapter once a week  not sure how long this editing thing will take though… I'll have at least 2000 words in each chapter 


	3. Flashbacks and Hidden Facts

Kakashi sat on the floor of his room. The place was empty except for a bed, some of his ninja gear, and two pictures that were framed and propped up on the headboard of his bed. He got up and sat on his bed. He took the first picture into his hands. It was a picture of him, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. Even though Naruto and Sasuke were constantly fighting, Kakashi missed those old days. The days where he'd constantly laugh at Naruto messing up, and relish the moments with one of the last Uchiha. Kakashi sighed and shook his head. He always favoured Sasuke, but for a different reason than Naruto expected. Kakashi glanced at the other picture. He was the reason.

Kakashi reached out for the other picture and gazed at the young boy from the Uchiha clan that died so long ago. Obito Uchiha. Before he realized it, a lone teardrop slid down his face, and splashed down onto the picture frame's glass. He hastily dried his face with the back of his hand and took a deep breath before looking at the picture again. What was wrong with him? He'd looked at this picture so many times before, but had never cried. He was going soft, he decided, and lay down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling above him and replayed the memories he had with his dead friend in his head.

At some point he had fallen asleep, and when his memories took a bad turn, he woke up sweaty and scared. He rubbed his face with his hands as the image of Obito under the rock flashed again in his head. He sat up in bed and took the picture of his old team once again. He studied Yondaime. Naruto looked just like him. Kakashi looked down at Rin in the middle and smiled. He looked at himself with that usual emotionless look on his face. Kakashi took a deep breath and readied himself for the flow of emotions that would wash over him when he looked at Obito. Then Kakashi smiled. He took the picture of his new team in his hands and studied everyone. The Kakashi in the picture had a smile on his face that brought a smile to his own face. Sakura in the middle was smiling. Sasuke had an unreadable expression on his face, and Naruto was glaring at Sasuke.

It then hit Kakashi of how much the two pictures resembled each other. Sakura and Rin were both in the middle, smiling without a care in the world. Him and Yondaime had their arms around the whole team with a heartwarming smile on their faces. The younger Kakashi and Sasuke both had no expression on their faces and Naruto and Obito… Kakashi looked from Naruto to Obito. There was no doubt; Naruto resembled Obito in so many ways. That look of hate on their faces when they glared at their male teammates, that spiky hair, and now that Kakashi thought about it, that short temper the two over energetic boys had. Kakashi couldn't help but break into a gentle laughter. How could he have never seen it before? He nodded with renowned hope as he thought; "_ I'll find an Obito in Naruto."_ And then fell into a deep sleep.

Tobi and Itachi walked through the streets of Konoha. Itachi grasped the end of his hat and pulled it down over his face. Tobi was unusually quiet. The two walked side by side in the town. No one seemed to notice as their Akatsuki cloaks rustled in the wind.

Tobi looked up into the sky. It was so clear and blue, unlike the constant cloudy, gray skies and relentless rain back at base. He enjoyed the breeze rustling around him, and took in the sights of happy children playing around them. For some reason, the sight of two boys fighting next to him bothered Tobi. It took him a while to grasp it, but he knew. He had definitely been to Konoha before. He suddenly stopped, and Itachi looked around to see what was wrong.

Tobi turned around, and tried to remember some of the buildings, but he couldn't recognize any of them. Tobi leapt up onto a rooftop and ran. " Idiot." Itachi said before following him. Tobi bounded from rooftop to rooftop, looking for a building he recognized. Itachi was growing increasingly worried that someone would spot them, but he could not catch up to the energetic boy on a mission.

Tobi leapt down to the ground in a deserted part of the town. It seemed familiar… Itachi tensed as they landed. " Tobi let's go. Now." He said and began to walk off, but Tobi kept walking deeper into the deserted area. Itachi didn't like this one bit.

The two came upon a building, and Tobi entered it. Piece by piece Tobi was regaining his memory, but it was still hazy. Itachi looked up at the large Uchiha fan on the front then reluctantly followed Tobi into the building. Tobi ran down a hallway, causing Itachi to start running too. Tobi checked out room after room. They all looked the same, yet each one brought back a little bit of his memory, as if his mind were a jigsaw puzzle and pieces were scattered all over this town.

After thoroughly searching the building, Tobi went to the balcony and jumped to the ground. Tobi proceeded to check out every building in the area. Itachi shuffled uncomfortably behind Tobi as they walked on, closer and closer to the middle of what was the Uchiha clan's domain.

Tobi had searched through all of the buildings, and paused in the middle of the village. There was a large, carved rock where there were many names inscribed. Tobi walked up to the stone and read all the names on there. He read name after name out loud so that Itachi could hear.

Itachi sat down and listened to Tobi list the names of people, most of whom he had killed. It was quite a while later when Tobi stopped. Tobi stood there stock still, his finger pointing at one name in particular. After a while Itachi noticed that Tobi wouldn't tell him the name, so he stood up to go read it himself. He squinted a bit since the writing was so small, but he was able to make it out, "_Obito Uchiha."_ Itachi had to roll this on his tongue for a while before he got what Tobi meant. The letters in Tobi's name made up for most of the letters in the name Obito.

By this time Tobi sat on the ground and contemplated the memories he had regained in this city. Itachi had never known so little, and had never been so curious about someone before. Both were so deeply lost in their thoughts that they failed to hear the footsteps that were quickly approaching them. It was only when Tobi exclaimed, "Kakashi!" that Itachi turned around to see the copy-nin standing on the opposite side of the clearing.

Pein sat down in the meeting room at the head of the table. He hadn't expected for _him_ to come out during the meeting. He sighed and banged his head on the table. Konan silently walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He stopped banging his head. " I think we should tell them Konan." He said and then sought an answer in his partner's eyes.

As usual her eyes held no emotion whatsoever. Pein looked away and down the table to where Tobi sat at the last meeting.

" Well," Konan began, "the others are wary of him, but they don't seem to have noticed… are you sure it's a good idea to put him with the Uchiha? I mean, Itachi may be blind but he's really intelligent. He may solve this problem sooner than you think." And with that she walked out of the room, leaving Pein to his thoughts.

Deidara sighed and leaned against a tree. He could hear the birds chirping, and the wind rustling through the trees. Kisame sat across from him examining Samehade. After an hour of this silence the wind and the birds began to annoy him. He had never heard these sounds before because of Tobi, but now he thought this was a good thing. He grunted as a nearby chickadee joined in the chorus with its usual "Chick-a-dee-dee-dee!"

Deidara impatiently tapped his foot. The guy might have been annoying, but at least it kept Deidara from being bored. It was fifteen minutes later when the sun had finally begun to set. Just fourteen more hours and it would be up again.

It was hours later when Kisame finally stood up and started to make a tent. Deidara had watched the setting sun, and was surprised when the sun had suddenly turned to Tobi's mask. After he shook his head, the sun had gone down below the hills. He cursed himself for being so foolish and helped Kisame set up the tent.

The two sat in the dark for a while, watching sparks float upwards from the flames. The flames licked at the wood hungrily, whilst the wood itself blackened from the flame's touch. Deidara brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them. The fire transfixed his eyes, where he constantly saw images of Tobi dancing around.

Meanwhile Kisame was in a similar position, but instead saw Itachi's sharingan staring at him from out of the flames. Kisame shivered and looked up at the moon. It was bright, large, and round; a full moon. Stars were littered all across the sky; sometimes in clumps, and sometimes spread far apart. Deidara looked up from the flames, Kisame looked down from the sky, and they both looked at each other.

" I miss Itachi." Kisame began.

Deidara nodded. " I miss Tobi. Un. No matter how scary he was, he's my partner and I've gotten used to his foolish ways. Un."

The two glanced into the flames for a split second before coming up with the same idea.

" Maybe we should…"

"… Go get our partners back? Un?"

Kisame nodded. The two packed up their tent, and put out the fire. In a few minutes they were traveling through the forest under a dark sky beset with millions of twinkling stars.

Pein was sitting in the meeting room when Zetsu interrupted him. Pein lifted his head from the table to see the approaching Zetsu.

" Everyone has their doubts about Tobi now. Yes, they're definitely catching a whiff of your plan leader-sama."

Pein studied Zetsu. " But they haven't figured it out yet, have they?" Zetsu shook his head, and Pein let out a sigh of relief. " We'll have to keep it like that for a while.

" Until we gather all the bijuu?"

Pein nodded, " Yeah. Then they can know. After the plan comes into effect…" with that the two left the room, one particularly bothered, and the other seemingly lighter.

A/N: Sorry… took me a while… this is 3 chapters in one… hopefully after I condense the story then more of you will enjoy it  Also edited a bit here and there


	4. Strange Events and Emotional Dents

Tobi was sitting on the memorial. The list of names was so tall that Tobi's legs couldn't reach the ground, so he happily bounced them off each other. " Kakashi!" he had shouted.

Itachi turned to face Tobi. How did he know the copy-nin's name?

Kakashi stood, shocked. There in front of him were two Akatsuki members, Itachi, and the guy who had called out his name. He didn't stand a chance against Itachi, let alone two Akatsuki members. He whipped out his kunai and got into position.

Itachi studied Tobi for a while, and then turned to Kakashi where he saw that the copy-nin was in battle position. Itachi closed his eyes. He could kill the guy right now, or even leave him under one of his genjutsus. " Kakashi!" Tobi yelled again.

Itachi sighed. If he had been alone Kakashi would already be dead. " Come Tobi." He commanded, and ran off. Tobi seemed to be a bit slow, as he sat there for another minute before he noticed Itachi was gone. " Ah..ah…AH! ITACHI-SEMPAI, WAIT FOR ME!" he shouted, and got up. As he was about to leave he turned back and waved, " Bye Kakashi!" and followed Itachi.

Kakashi was left stunned. He stood in his battle ready position for a while longer, being a little wary. But when he felt their chakra signals fade, he sighed and relaxed. Kakashi regained himself and walked up to the memorial Tobi was sitting on not to long ago. He didn't have to search long before he found the name he had seen for so many years, "_Uchiha Obito"._ He sat there with his back up against the memorial, and hugged his knees. Somehow he felt closer to Obito today more than any other day.

Deidara and Kisame were nearing Konoha, following purely on their tracking abilities, which didn't work too well on Akatsuki members, especially when they didn't want to be found. Eventually they had caught onto some sort of trail; unfortunately it led them right into Konoha. They risked it.

Once in Konoha, they sensed a sudden change of direction and followed Tobi's route to the Uchiha village.

They entered the building where Itachi and Tobi were hours before and were disappointed to see that it was empty. They continued on the trail to all of the buildings in the village. When they finally came upon the town square, they saw Kakashi sitting up against the memorial.

Kakashi looked up to see two Akatsuki members; one was the one he had tried to chase down with Naruto at the cave, and the other one was the one he had met a long time ago when Itachi and Kisame had come to Konoha together and Kakashi had gotten stuck in one of Itachi's genjutsus.

Kisame and Deidara exchanged a look. They could kill him… a sudden breeze sent in a strong scent of Tobi and Itachi, so the two left and continued on the trail.

Kakashi sat their, bewildered. At any moment he was expecting the whole organization to jump out of the bushes. Kakashi decided this would be a good moment to make his escape. He glanced one more time at Obito's name on the cenotaph and leapt off to see how late he was to Naruto's training session.

Itachi could sense them coming. The first person's charka signal he could recognize, and the second one, so large, had to belong to no one else other than Kisame. Itachi paused on a branch. Itachi stood to meet the two Akatsuki members. " What are you doing here Kisame?" Itachi said.

Kisame swalloed and looked away, his manly pride not willing to stoop down and say "I missed you."

" Hey! Un!" Deidara scowled, and then turned to face Itachi's full wrath. " Deidara-sempai!" cried the oh-so-familiar voice, " I missed you Deidara-sempai!" Deidara rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

Itachi stood there, " Well? Why are the two of you here? I know you've been following us."

" Hehe…" Kisame mumbled nervously, clearly expecting Deidara to make the first move.

" Well… I want Tobi back." Deidara managed to say, and felt a lot better after he had said it.

" YAY! DEIDARA-SEMPAI MISSES TOBI!" the boy exclaimed, and rushed over to give Deidara a huge bear hug. Itachi grabbed the guy by the back of the collar, tugging him back.

" Oww Itachi-sempai… that hurt Tobi…"

" What the hell do you think you're doing Uchiha? Un!"

Itachi smirked and turned to Tobi. " I'm not stupid, I know who you are."

Tobi was confused. " What are you talking about Itachi-sempai?"

Deidara and Kisame stood a ways off. " What the hell do you think you're doing to Tobi? Un." Deidara cried out.

Itachi only smirked. " I won't reveal you now, but I know who you truly are." Itachi seethed, releasing his hold over Tobi's collar and leapt off. " Ah, Itachi! Wait for me!" Kisame finally cried out, and followed Itachi.

Deidara was left with Tobi.

" Yay! Deidara-sempai missed Tobi!" the bundle of joy shouted, and ran to Deidara. He leapt in the air to give Deidara a giant bear hug when Deidara stepped aside. Tobi ended up hitting the ground.

" I may have… well, not been used to having you not around me, but that doesn't mean I'll let you hug me. Un."

Tobi rubbed his face. " Tobi says that means the same thing as missing someone."

Deidara rolled his eyes. " Whatever, call it what you like, lets go back to base." Deidara made a bird, and the two flew off. " Remember, no more fire jutsus while riding my clay, ok?"

" Yes Deidara-sempai! Tobi is a good boy!"

Kakashi was pretty much confused. What were the chances of meeting four Akatsuki members in a day? After getting over the initial shock, he stood and brushed off his pants. He looked once more at Obito's name on the cenotaph, and went off to report the bizarre turn of events that had just happened. Naruto would never believe this excuse.

Konohamaru was walking through the Konoha streets. He sighed and folded his arms behind his head while his scarf trailed behind. He fixed his forehead protector and scrathed his nose. Recently the missions had been boring, and did not satisfy him. He sighed once more.

"I'll go to Ichiraku's." he said, Hoping to find his favourite older brother there. He arrived at the stand to see that someone was already there. As Konohamaru entered, the person turned around. " NARUTO-NIICHAN!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

Naruto swallowed the Ramen in his mouth and grinned. " Hey Konohamaru! How've ya been?" he beamed, and gestured for him to sit down. Konohamaru nodded, "I've been fine, but the missions here are so boring!"

Naruto nodded, " I remember how boring the missions were when I became a genin. Don't worry, it'll get better. If you're lucky some people will just grade the mission lower to pay less!" he grinned, remembering the C-ranked mission that turned into a B-ranked mission.

Konohamaru nodded impatiently. He had heard Naruto brag about his story so many times. " So Naruto-niichan, why are you here at this time? Aren't you supposed to be training?"

Naruto sighed. " Kakashi-sensei was supposed to meet me at the training grounds three hours ago. I got hungry and came here."

Konohamaru grinned. " Well, can you train with me?" he asked hopefully.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment. " Sure, I got nothing else to do. But let's train where I was supposed to meet Kakashi-sensei, in case he comes."

Konohamaru grinned triumphantly. The two walked to the training grounds, chatting about everything and nothing, happily walking down the roads of Konoha.

At the training grounds, Naruto sat down under a tree and let out a tired sigh.

"Well, show me what you've got Konohamaru!"

They trained for a while before Konohamaru grew a bit bored. " Naruto-niichan, why don't you show me some of YOUR moves?"

Naruto shrugged. " Well, what do you want to see?"

Konohamaru thought for a moment and said, " Well, I've seen your rasengan, but I heard you made a BIGGER one! Can I see it?"

Naruto shrugged. " Just move back, ok?" Konohamaru nodded and he backed off about twenty feet.

" Well, more than THAT!" Naruto exclaimed.

When Konohamaru was a considerable distance away, Naruto summoned one of his clones and performed his Odama Rasengan, plunging the giant ball into the earth. The result was immediate. The ground seemed to implode and explode all around Naruto. It even went so far as to push Konohamaru back even more. Vicious winds from the impact battered at Konohamaru, blowing him off of his feet, and the sound pummeling his ears for what seemed like an eternity. When it finally began to subside, Konohamaru was out of breath.

Naruto stood there with a cheeky grin on his face.

Konohamaru was speechless. " That was so awesome!" he exclaimed.

Naruto beamed, he loved getting praise.

" Anything else Naruto-niichan?" Konohamaru asked, bursting with excitement. Naruto was about to reply when Hinata came upon the clearing, she seemed lost in thought. " Oi! Hinata!" Naruto called out, and she snapped out of her daydream. She blushed when she saw who was calling to her. " H-he-hello N-Naruto-k-kun!" she stammered, her cheeks flaming red.

" Why don't you join us? I was just showing Konohamaru some of my moves!"

Hinata glanced at the enormous crater, that now made up the clearing. She nodded, " I-I see!" she managed to say, and started to walk towards him.

After an hour of showing Konohamaru their moves, as he wanted to see Hinata's as well, Naruto and Hinata couldn't help but feel just as excited as Konohamaru was. The three sat and talked about the days that went by in Konoha.

Kakashi leapt onto the roof next to the Hokage's window and peeked in. Tsunade was engrossed in paperwork and did not notice Kakashi's presence.

He cleared his throat.

She looked up, obviously startled.

He smiled. " Tsunade, you should pay more attention. An Akatsuki member could have waltzed right in here and walked out unnoticed!" he joked as she glowered.

"Well why can't you use the door, like NORMAL ninjas? Or at least knock on the window! And what's with the sudden Akatsuki jokes?"

He settled himself on the windowsill, " Well, four Akatsuki members passed through Konoha today, unnoticed." Her reaction was way above what he was expecting.

"WHAT?"

She was obviously flustered. " How did they go _unnoticed_? And how do you know? And how are they unnoticed if you noticed them?"

Kakashi retold the event that had just happened, as Tsunade absorbed the information. She shook her head. " Well that's even more paperwork!" she joked, and then sighed. " So where's Naruto?" Kakashi's eyes widened. " I completely forgot! I was supposed to meet him four hours ago! Well, I think I'm late enough, later." And poofed away…

Tsunade shook her head. That's Kakashi for you. She turned back to her mountain of paperwork with a solemn demeanor. Though she was joking about it with Kakashi, the Akatsuki were no laughing matter. She'd protect Naruto, if it was the last thing she did…

Naruto, Hinata, and Konohamaru were talking when a familiar voice called out, " Hey Naruto!" the three turned around to see Sakura smiling. She walked over to them and sat between Naruto and Konohamaru.

Deep down inside, hate was overflowing within the Hyuuga. Somehow she managed to stay calm and smile, " Hello Sakura!" she fakely beamed.

Sakura smiled back at her. She wasn't sure what, but something had drawn her to Naruto that day. She shrugged and just went with her gut feeling since she wasn't doing anything today.

The four had been talking for a few minutes when Kakashi popped up. " Yo! Sorry I was so late…"

Naruto glared at his sensei. " Late? LATE? Late is an hour late, BUT FOUR HOURS!?" he stated, obviously angry.

Kakashi chuckled nervously. " Aw Naruto, I may have been really late but there's no need to yell at me, now is there?"

Naruto pouted. " Geez! Why were you so late anyways?"

" Hehe… umm well you'll never believe it if I told you anyways." Kakashi mumbled sheepishly.

" Well if it's something believable like going on a mission, fine. But don't give me crap about saving a cat." He grumbled.

And so Kakashi explained his encounter with the Akatsuki members. Naruto looked up in the sky. Akatsuki… he sat there for a few moments, with the others watching him, when finally… " Yosh! Let's beginning my training!" he exclaimed, leaping up and startling everyone.

" Baka…" Sakura mumbled.

"Alright it's training time!" Kakashi smiled, but was slightly surprised as to how Naruto took the information.

" Hehehe…" Naruto chuckled.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. " What?"

" It's just been so long since I trained with you Kakashi-sensei." The boy grinned, " I don't know why but it makes me happy."

Kakashi smiled. " And that's all the laughing you'll be doing! Hahaha!"

Naruto dropped his smile and glared at Kakashi.

" Well let's start!"

It was raining. No, that was an understatement. It was pouring, raining cats and dogs, the whole shebang. Hinata, and Sakura sat with Kakashi and Yamato under a tree where it was nice and dry. Konohamaru had to go home so his mother wouldn't worry.

Hinata admired Naruto's fortitude. He was constantly training, even in the rain.

Naruto was working on his new jutsu.

Kakashi looked up from his book and grinned. The kid was smart; he had to admit that. With the normal rasengan, Naruto had two of himself, one to hold the rasengan, the other to manipulate its form. Now Naruto had three: one to hold rasengan, one to manipulate its form, and the last to manipulate its nature. For a split second, when lightning flashed behind Naruto, the shadow cause him to look exactly like Obito… Kakashi sat up in surprise. " You know Naruto," Kakashi began, causing the girls to look up at him. " I really like you now." He said and smiled, truly feeling like he was talking to Obito. The two girls smiled at the comment, but Naruto took it the wrong way. He lost focus and the rasengan pushed him and his clones away, like a mini explosion. Naruto and his two clones were left spluttering in the dirt.

"Don't say weird shit like that, you friggin idiot! I finally got the jutsu and your creepy ass threw me off!"

Kakashi laughed nervously, only now seeing what Naruto meant. The two girls shook their head. "Uhh… I didn't mean it like that… I'm trying to s-"

" BACK OFF!" Naruto shouted, his two clones releasing. Then a ninja came out of nowhere and walked up to Yamato. He whispered something in his ear, and disappeared. Yamato stood up, and the four other ninjas looked at him. " We have to stop for today, Asuma's funeral is starting."

Naruto nodded, suddenly solemn, but still kept his distance from Kakashi.

The five of them walked to the cemetery; Kakashi and Yamato in the front, and the three younger ninja in the back. Naruto was walking in between the two girls, who would've have been glaring daggers at each other if not for the sorrowfulness of the situation. Naruto walked with his hands in his pockets.

Kakashi nodded, " Ok, we'll all get changed now. See you all at the funeral." and dashed off.

Yamato inclined his head and also left.

The three of them were left. " Ah, I better go too." Naruto murmured and left.

Sakura and Hinata were left alone. " We'll go together then." Sakura suggested, and Hinata nodded. First they walked to Sakura's house.

By now it was already dry and sunny, as if Asuma himself had called upon the glorious day for the mood to be less intense at his funeral. After Sakura dressed into all black, they walked over to the Hyuuga mansion. Hinata quickly got dressed. As she left, she saw Neji enter the mansion.

When they got to the funeral site, Kakashi, Yamato, Naruto and many others were there. Hinata and Sakura joined Tenten and Ino in comforting Kurenai. As it was, Naruto was nearby, and couldn't help but glance at the site. Hinata turned around to see Naruto looking at them. She managed a shaky smile, and Naruto returned the smile, but his was a bit graver than his usual beaming one due to the situation.

As the funeral proceeded, the girls found it hard to remain strong for Kurenai. When the girls finally burst into tears, the guys came to their aid. The first to break was Ino. She buried her face in Shikamaru's shoulder, who was also crying, though not as dramatically. Tenten was the next to break, she sobbed into her hands. Neji approached her, and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned against him; enjoying the warmth he brought her. Sakura and Hinata remained strong for now, but not for long. Hinata broke down, and ran to Naruto, who wrapped his arms around her. Sakura remained calm for the rest of the funeral.

At night, when she grasped the picture of her team in her hands, she couldn't help but cry. Everyone had a shoulder to cry on, except her. She looked at Sasuke in the picture, and it was then that she broke down. What hurt her most was that when she had Naruto, she ignored him, and now she desperately needed someone to hold onto, but it seemed that he was taken. She huddled on the floor and cried. The moonlight shone on her tears, making each one shine like a precious crystal, before it shattered on the ground. What a wreck she was. Fate, though are cruel…

A/N: Omnomnom… I skipped most of the training… not much to add on…


	5. Confusing Feelings and Sly Dealings

Temari walked back and forth in her home. In a few days time she'd begin her journey to Konoha. She enjoyed these trips because it meant she would get to see Shikamaru again, but she'd never admit that openly.

She decided she needed some fresh air. She opened the door, and a bird flew in. Startled for a moment, she stood in the doorway, frozen, and then frowned. She shooed the bird out. "What a bad omen…" she muttered under her breath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru sneezed while in the middle of playing shogi. He had just played three games with his father and won two of them. He sighed as he said, "Checkmate," and sneezed again.

His father laughed, " Seems like someone's thinking about you!" he joked and stood up."Well I better go before your mother needs me to do something." and walked off.

Shikamaru also stood up, and walked over to his cloud hill. He took one of Asuma's cigarettes out of his pocket and lit it. He blew smoke rings in the air that looked similar to the clouds in the sky. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the blonde calling him. " Shikamaru you lazy ass! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" she said, suddenly appearing in his sight.

" Troublesome woman…" he muttered and sat up, " What?"

She seemed to hesitate for a moment. Shikamaru could have sworn he saw her blush… but he didn't see it now, so he shrugged it off. " Well, Chouji and I were going to go and eat, and we were wondering if you'd…"

" Pay the bill?" Shikamaru interrupted.

Ino looked up. " N-n-no! I mean…"

" Yeah, I know what you mean, sure."

Deep down inside Ino was beginning to have feelings for the lazy guy. She looked back and saw how stupid she was to like Sasuke. Even if he hadn't acted so emo, he was still just a pretty face. She sighed in relief as he accepted and walked beside her, hands in his pocket and cigarette in his mouth. Wait… what? She glared at him.

" What?" he mumbled boredly, sensing her killer glare.

" Shikamaru!" she screeched and slapped him, causing his cigarette to go flying.

He calmly dismissed this action and reached into his vest for another cigarette.

She shrieked and grabbed the whole pack and threw it in the lake.

This time he glared at her.

It was unlike anything she had ever seen.

" Great, now I only have one more pack left of Asuma's cigarettes." He said in an icy tone and walked on ahead.

She sighed. She definitely could have handled that one better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tobi was making airplane noises in the back of the bird.

Deep down inside, Deidara was laughing. Tobi was just like a kid.

Suddenly Tobi cried out, " Uh oh!" and he dropped the clay plane Deidara had made for him. " Oops…"

Deidara sighed as Tobi blew up the plane that had almost hit the ground with a fire jutsu.

" Hoorah!" Tobi yelled, and looked at Deidara, who already held out his hand with another plane. If Tobi didn't have his mask, he'd be grinning from ear to ear. He dropped the plane and fired another fire missile at it, causing it to explode.

After a while, Tobi had gotten bored of explosions. " Tobi will fly the plane now!" he cried out.

Deidara ignored the boy, looking at the scenery. It was only when the airplane passed by his face that he snapped out of it. He saw Tobi laughing and looking at the airplane that was doing loops around them. " Tobi I never knew you could control the wind affinity…" Deidara commented, clearly impressed.

" Watch this Deidara sempai!" he said and caused the airplane to go in circle behind them. It seemed that a mini tornado had formed from the rotating motion of the airplane. When it was going so fast that Deidara could not follow it, Tobi released a fire jutsu. The result was amazing. There was the biggest bang Deidara had ever seen.

" Wow!" Deidara couldn't help but grin and pat the guy on the shoulder. " Art is definitely a bang!"

Tobi smiled. " Yay Deidara-sempai!" Tobi said and pumped his fist in the air in triumph.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura woke up on the floor. Her face was covered in dried tears. Sighing, she got up and noticed she was still clutching the picture from last night. The glass was also stained with dried tears. She quickly wiped it off, and then changed into new clothes and fixed herself up.

She was a mess. Her eyes were all red and swollen, her hair was scattered all over the place, and her nose was all stuffed up. After fixing herself up, she ate a breakfast consisting of pancakes and strawberry syrup, and headed out. For some reason she went to Ichiraku's. There she found Naruto, joking around with Konohamaru. They really were like two brothers. Sakura entered just as Naruto was ruffling Konohamaru's hair, and she smiled. She had never noticed this other side of Naruto.

Naruto looked up at Sakura. " Hey Sakura!" he called out.

Deep down, something inside of her let out a twang of pain. He called her Sakura. Not "Sakura-chan" but Sakura. She smiled again, this time weakly.

" Alright lets go then Konohamaru!" Naruto said in his usual carefree tone, and they stood up.

" Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

Naruto grinned, " I'm going to lead a mission!" He ruffled Konohamaru's hair once more.

Konohamaru was also grinning that care-free grin of Naruto's. Naruto was like an infectious plague of happiness and laughter, Sakura's spirits couldn't help but soar.

" Yeah! Naruto-niichan is going to lead our group on a mission outside of Konoha!" Konohamaru couldn't help but laugh with Naruto.

Sakura looked skeptical. " That's not like Tsunade-sensei… What else did she say?" she inquired.

The two stopped laughing and looked at each other. " Nothing!" they suspiciously said in unison.

" Let me guess," Sakura began, " she told you to ask two other people to come."

Naruto laughed nervously.

" Alright, I'll come," she stated.

Naruto looked surprised. " What?"

" I said I'll come. Kami knows what kind of trouble you get yourself into Naruto." At this he scowled.

" Fine. We'll invite Hinata too." He said and folded his arms behind his head.

Sakura couldn't come to terms with her emotions. Did she like Naruto? No. HELL no! Did she feel jealous that he suggested Hinata as the other member for this mission? Maybe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon were in front while Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura brought up the rear. They walked like this for a while before they came upon a lake.

" Yosh! Let's stop here!" Konohamaru declared, and dove into the water.

Naruto followed soon after. " Yahoo!"

Hinata smiled. At the other side was the most beautiful waterfall. She sat underneath a tree and sighed in contemplation. A beautiful bird landed on her lap. She stroked its yellow neck while it's colourful feathers ruffled in the wind.

Hours later Naruto got out.

Hinata smiled. Her eyes caught every glistening detail of his muscles.

Sakura too saw this. She sat at the side, nearer to the area where the younger children were playing. Naruto came and lay down beside Hinata and folded his arms under his head.

Hinata tensed. He was so close! The bird suddenly leapt off of her lap and onto Naruto's chest.

A soft smile played on his lips as he stroked it lightly. In the background they could hear the three younger ninja play about in the water. Naruto looked up at Hinata, whose face was really red. He smirked, and then looked back at the bird. He fell asleep in that position, stroking the bird, next to Hinata.

Hinata was so embarrassed that she wanted to move. At the same time she couldn't control any of her body parts. Him being so close to her when he was so peaceful, it numbed all of her nerves. She smiled at the sleeping figure. The bird had long flown off, but Hinata was content at having Naruto so close to her side.

Sakura definitely felt the green beast inside of her now. She frowned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unknown to them all, Kakashi was watching. Well, obviously Tsunade wouldn't let a bunch of chuunin (and genin) head off on their own! Kakashi decided that he'd watch from the shadows, just to see what his old students were up to wihle he wasn't around. Not that he was a stalker or anything, but he was pretty good at stalking.

He couldn't help but giggle as Naruto went to sit beside Hinata, completely oblivious to her reaction and feelings. It reminded him of a scene in his book where… well, unspeakable things happened, which caused him to giggle even more.

He scanned the clearing for Sakura. There she sat all alone, looking over at Naruto and Hinata. Kakashi sighed. It seemed that Sakura was interested in something, and Kakashi knew exactly what. Kakashi stretched. He thought this was a good idea to attack. He took a kunai out, and aimed it right at Hinata, perfect target. He aimed lower, so he wouldn't hit any vitals, and shot four kunai. He sat back to see these events unfold:

Hinata was enjoying the sight of Naruto when he suddenly got up and hugged her. It was more of a tug. She blushed. She was so close to him. So close… even his shirt was off! She burning up, but then noticed Naruto flinch. She looked up to see his face distorted in pain. He let go of her.

Sakura looked over to see Naruto suddenly hug Hinata. She was definitely burning with jealousy. No… no she wasn't! Okay, maybe jealousy, but not for Naruto! No, she was just… jealous that Hinata had someone to hold her… that's why she was jealous.

Hinata was beet red and looked ready to pass out at any moment. Sakura was going to walk over and scold him when she saw him collapse onto her lap. There, sticking out of his back, were four kunai. Hinata screamed. The three younger ninja rushed over to Naruto, and formed a protective circle around the three older ninja as Sakura healed Naruto's wounds. Sakura couldn't help but touch Naruto. _(That sounds so wrong after today's religion session…)_ She felt the ruggedness of his muscles. She looked up to see Hinata glaring at her, and she backed off. What was she thinking? She shook her head as Naruto got up. " Ow…" he straightened up and stretched. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it on. Then he walked out into the middle of the clearing and put his hands on his hips. Sakura gasped. " Naruto you idiot get back here!

Naruto kept staring at a place in the tree. " Baka." He said. " That really hurt Kakashi-sensei…" he kept staring. The tree rustled and Kakashi jumped out. " Hehe, sorry Naruto. That was sort of meant for Hinata, no offence Hinata." He said, smiling at her.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Great. I knew Oba-chan wouldn't trust me!" he pouted.

Kakashi smiled, "Of course not!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tobi was creating giant explosions in the air when the bird suddenly lost altitude. He stumbled, and sat down. Deidara paid him no attention as they neared the hideout. Deidara dismounted the bird before it hit the ground, and Tobi followed suite. The two walked through the winding hideout and came to a door. They were about to enter when they heard voices inside.

" How come you never told me?"

" We felt it best that the rest of the organization didn't know until all of the bijuu were captured."

" So I have no right to know that my former teacher is sealed inside an Akatsuki member?"

" No."

There was rustling inside, and loud bumps.

" Don't try to attack me again Itachi. Now, go."

" I swear Pein, one of these days…" and the door was thrown open. Itachi stared at Tobi, and looked back at Pein who made a hand motion to shoo Itachi. Itachi stormed down the hallway as Deidara and Tobi entered.

Pein interlaced his fingers. " Itachi told me, and I'm glad that you're not acting like a baby anymore Deidara. Deidara flinched at the comment as Tobi came to his rescue. " Deidara-sempai is a good boy! Deidara-sempai missed Tobi!" he exclaimed, to which Deidara hid behind a plant.

Unfortunately for him that plant happened to be Zetsu who pushed him forward. Deidara chuckled. " Yeah…un. Umm… Tobi lets go! Un." And he walked out.

Tobi followed Deidara, skipping.

Zetsu smiled. "This is too good… Yes… shall we spread the good news? Let's." and the plant faded away. Pein couldn't help but smile. Konan found this really creepy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temari and Shikamaru walked side by side to the Hokage's office, neither one saying a word.

Temari had just arrived in Konoha and happened to see Shikamaru passing by the front gate. This was how he became her escort.

The meeting with Tsunade seemed a bit tenser than others. Few words were exchanged before she sent them off. Shikamaru seemed to be off in his own little world since they had left the office. Things were silent between the two.

"Let's get something to eat." She suggested. To this she only received a "Hn." Which she took to be a yes. The two sat down in a restaurant and ate in silence. She was surprised to see Shikamaru pick up the chopsticks and eat. Actually eating! Shikamaru saw the look of surprise on her face. " What?"

" Well, you're _eating_."

He raised an eyebrow. " Yes, people eat, so?"

She shook her head, " But I've never seen you eat."

He shrugged. " What can I say, you caught me at lunch time."

Silently Temari prayed that she wouldn't make a fool of herself.


	6. chapter GAY to be edited

**Their lunch together was surprisingly filled with chatter and laughter from Temari. As Temari reached into her purse to get her money, Shikamaru stopped her by placing his hand on hers. " It's ok, I got this one." And his hand withdrew as he paid for the meal. Temari sat their stunned. She could still feel his warm, soft hand against hers. " Anybody home?" she shook her head, startled. Shikamaru's face was inches from hers. " I said, anybody home?" he repeated. Temari could only blush. Shikamaru held out a hand to let her up. Something was definitely up Temari decided. She turned around and stepped in Shikamaru's way, " Okay, what's up, why have you been so nice lately?" she said in a demanding tone.**

**Shikamaru blinked and shrugged. " Troublesome woman…" he muttered and went around her. She went in his way again. " Just answer the damn question!" she shouted. Shikamaru did something totally unexpected, he yelled at her, " Well maybe I want to be nice to the people who are important to me before I lose them!" and then he left, all stressed. Temari was left standing there. "**_**He yelled at me? But more significant than that… I'm important to him?" **_**she thought, and stood there, shocked.**

**Ino frowned at the comment. Crap. It's too late, I've lost him. She grimaced and fled the scene. **

**Temari walked around town for a while as the words rang in her head. **_**"… People who are important to me…" "…Who are important to me…" "…Are important to me…" "…Important to me…" "…Important…" **_**She sighed. She couldn't get him out of her mind. **

**At the end of the day, she walked back to her hotel alone. For some reason she felt odd. She flopped onto the big fluffy bed that the maid had done only minutes ago and closed her eyes, praying for sleep to come. Too bad it didn't work. She stayed up all night thinking of him…**

**The next day she was really tired. It was then that she noticed she was still in her clothes. She changed into new ones and headed out. She decided that she'd go crazy if she didn't talk to him, so she walked around. It was quite early, but she knew Shikamaru slept more during the day than in the morning. After half an hour of fruitless searching, she headed to the lake. There she saw Shikamaru lying in the grass. Slowly she approached him and sat down next to him. He didn't even flinch. At first she thought he was asleep, but then he sat up. **

" **What?" he said in that same monotone voice. **

" **Nothing." She said and sat there.**

**He shrugged and lay on the ground, closing his eyes again.**

" **Did you mean it?" she said suddenly.**

" **Mean what?"**

" **Did you mean what you said yesterday?"**

" **About what?"**

" **About…" she hesitated, " Me… being important… to you."**

**He shrugged, " I never said that.**

**She glared at him. " Of course you did! You yelled it at me!"**

**He shrugged, " Nope, don't remember, and can you please stop shouting…"**

" **Of course you remember! And no I will not stop shouting!"**

" **Tch, troub-"**

" **JUST ADMIT THAT YOU SAID IT!" she shouted, getting very angry.**

" **Just shut up." He said.**

" **Admit it! I know you said it!"**

" **Shut up…"**

" **NO! I WON'T SHUT UP UNTIL Y-"**

**He had grabbed her so she fell on him and kissed her. Although it seemed like only a few seconds, it seemed to last forever. When he let go of her, she sat there stunned. He sat up. " Now will you shut up?"**

**Speechless, she could only nod. He draped his arm over her shoulder and pulled her in closer. She lay her head on his chest. " I.." she swallowed, " I love you Shikamaru."**

**He squeezed her, " I love you too you troublesome woman."**

**She frowned. " Geez you'd think you didn't even know my name.**

**Shikamaru rolled his eyes jokingly, " Fine, I love you too Temari."**

" **Much better." She smiled.**


	7. chapter GAY 2 to be edited

**On the way back to Konoha Naruto was the happiest he had been in a while. Kakashi sighed. Naruto was worse than a pack of toddlers hyped up on candy. Sakura rolled her eyes every time the two got into one of their "Dobe/ teme" arguments. When they stopped for the night Naruto's energy did not waver. " I definitely won't be the first to sleep!" he cried out, then lay down and promptly fell asleep. " Dobe." **_**[Guess who :D**_

**Sakura sighed and sat around the fire. Kakashi and Sasuke also came over to sit. It was a bit awkward now. **_**Perhaps the idiot came in handy.**_** Sakura thought. She looked over at the tent to see Naruto sleeping. She smiled; he was so peaceful that way.**

**Right now Sasuke was feeling a bit uncomfortable. Right now he wished Naruto were sitting with them. He might be annoying but it was better than this awkward silence.**

**Suddenly Kakashi stood up and stretched. " Well, I'm off." And he walked over to a separate tent. Sakura and Sasuke said nothing, but gazed into the fire. Sasuke looked over at Sakura. Normally she'd be looking from the fire to him and squirm uncomfortably with just being with him, but instead she just stared into the fire and sat there calmly. An hour later Sakura stood up and yawned. She walked over to the third tent and entered it. Sasuke was left in the clearing. Seeing no point to stay up now he entered the tent Naruto was in and shoved the poor guy in a corner of the tent.**_**[ lol XD**_**Then Sasuke fell asleep.**

**The next morning Sakura was the first to wake up. She tapped on Kakashi's tent and out came a very sleepy looking Kakashi. Then she went over to the first tent where Sasuke and Naruto were sleeping. She tapped on their tent, and heard rustling inside. She tapped again. No one came out. She opened the flap to the tent to see Naruto and Sasuke hitting each other in their sleep. **_**[ me: aww lol XD**_** She sighed. " BAKA WAKE UP!" the two didn't wake up. She went into then tent and punched Naruto, hard. " AAAAHHH! SAKURA-CHAN! THAT HURTS!" Naruto felt bumps on his head. He looked over to see Sasuke had similar bumps. Naruto laughed at him. " Dobe." Sasuke hit him. " Ow…"**

**On the road again Naruto was all hyped up again. " Wait till the rest see you're back!" " I'm hungry!" " I'm glad you came back Sasuke!" " I'm hungry!" " Everyone is gunna be so surprised! " I'm hungry!" Then Naruto's stomach grumbled. "AAAAHHHH! I'M SO HUNGRY! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN!"**

**Sasuke sighed. " He's still obsessed with that stuff?" Kakashi nodded. " Dobe just shut up and I'll buy your ramen for you." Naruto was going to shout out in joy when Sasuke slapped his hand over his mouth. " Just shut up dobe." Naruto looked like he wanted to say something, but instead just shrugged it off and grinned. **

**At the Konoha gates **_**[ omg I forgot about Hinata and peoples… lets just say they went to sleep right after Naruto… the three mini people in one tent and Hinata with Sakura… lol… **_**Naruto couldn't help but cry out in joy. Sasuke sighed. " Let's just go to Hokage first since it'll take all day for everyone to see me."**

**Sakura shook her head, " Looks like you've forgotten about Naruto." **

**He raised his eyebrow in confusion. When they passed the line to get into the village Naruto cupped his hand and shouted so loud that Sasuke swore the world was splitting apart, " SASUKE'S BACK!"**

**From somewhere in Suna the kazekage heard Naruto's voice, " **_**Sasuke's back!"**_** he smiled and continued on with his work.**

**Unfortunately for Sasuke he could not hear for the next five minutes. Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata, and the three mini peoples knew Naruto well enough to put their earplugs in. **

**As Naruto said this, millions of people came out of their houses. Slowly the rest of the teams began to appear. Gai, Lee, Neji and Tenten were the first. After them came Ino, Chouji, Kiba (riding Akamaru) and Shino. Last but not least came Shikamaru with Temari, both not looking at each other, but no one noticed. Then they came. At first they were too far away to hear, but as they came closer and closer you could hear them scream, " SASUKE!!!!!!♥♥♥♥♥♥" FANGIRLS! **

**Hours later they finally made it to the Hokage tower. " What took you so long?" she said, glaring at Naruto. " Hehe, unfortunately the fangirls heard me too…" Hokage nodded. " Anyways, Sasuke." She turned her head to him. " You are aware that we can't let you back in without some kind of punishment." Sasuke nodded and slapped his hand on Naruto's mouth before the guy could say anything. Tsunade glanced wearily at Naruto. " Okay, I have you punishment." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, so quick? " You can't leave Konoha for a month and you have to baby-sit Naruto for that month."**

**At first Naruto didn't register this in his mind. Then, " NANI? I DON'T NEED A BABYSITTER!" he leapt over the desk only to be grabbed by Sasuke, " ARGH! LET ME AT HER!" he squirmed and after a few minutes he pouted in defeat. Tsunade sighed, " I was thinking I had to punch him again." At the word " punch" Naruto hid behind Sasuke. " Dobe."**

**Sasuke looked around Konoha, Naruto had already left after they had eaten ramen together. It was peaceful. Then he saw Sakura exit the hospital. She untied her hair so it fell down and began walking home. He quickly caught up to her. She looked at him suspiciously but shrugged it off. At her house she turned around and waved at him. " See you later Sasuke!" and walked inside. **

**For some reason her calling him, " Sasuke" and not " Sasuke-kun" struck something inside of him. He walked on. In an alleyway he could hear a couple making out, he definitely didn't want to see that. **_**[ guess who? XD never thought Shikamaru was so naughty :P XD lol then again I'm the author so yeeeaaaahhh… XD**_

**Sasuke was walking when he saw Naruto walking with Hinata. Naruto was making some dramatic motions with his hands while Hinata laughed. Sasuke sighed. **_**Maybe I shouldn't have come back to Konoha after all…**_

**Author's Note: ****lolz I'm having too much fun with Shikamaru and Temari XD**


	8. eeedddddddiiiiittttt

**Hinata was training in the woods. She had been training for a long time and her palms and shins were bloody. She sighed and plopped down on the floor when she couldn't take it anymore. She had only made a medium sized dent in the tree, not a great accomplishment. She leaned against the tree and stretched out her leg. As she placed her hands on her lap, and a beautiful bird landed on her finger. It's vibrant yellow beak contrasted well with its cherry red tongue as it called out in shrill tweets. It preened its lustrous brown wing feathers, and then groomed its creamy underbelly. For a split second the leaves moved so that the bird's black tail and wingtips shone brightly, causing Hinata to shield her eyes. When she looked again, it was the strangest thing. In it's beak it held a small cherry blossom. Weird, since it was out of season. Hinata grasped the cherry blossom in her hand, and the bird flew off. As Hinata's hand grazed the pink, delicate flower, she felt water droplets on her head. Then it began to rain.**

**As it happened another certain cherry blossom was crying. She huddled in a corner of the cemetery as she gazed at her parent's memorial. The ground was turning to mud, and still she sat on the bench.**

**Sasuke was walking through Konoha for no particular reason when he came upon her. He stood next to her. " Why are you crying?" it didn't seem like she had heard. " Why are you crying?" he said in a louder tone. As a response she buried her head deeper into her knees. He sat down beside her. He felt like he should hug her or something. He was about to lean over when, " I don't need your pity Sasuke. Go baby-sit Naruto-kun." And she turned away from him. Silently he stood up and walked off. She said **_**Sasuke**_**, not **_**Sasuke-kun**_**. What bothered him more was that she had called Naruto, **_**Naruto-kun. **_**He shook his head sending droplets of water scattering everywhere as he walked home.**

**Naruto looked out his window and frowned. The rain would make it a lot harder to train. He shrugged and headed out into the pouring rain. In minutes his blond hair was matted and damp. His jumpsuit too was clinging to his body, outlining every muscle. After a few hours of training he collapsed into the muddy ground. It was then that he heard someone. He got up, ignoring the searing pain coming from his muscles and limped over to the next clearing. There he saw Hinata training hard. He smiled and limped over to a tree, startled she turned around too quickly and slipped in the mud. He chuckled lightly and helped her up. Her face, obviously, was all red, " N-N Naruto-k-kun!" she managed to stutter, before a fresh wave of blush crept onto her face as she noticed that Naruto's clothes clung to himself. **

**When he let go of her she couldn't help but let out a yelp of pain. She had twisted her ankle. Stupid, stupid her…**

" **Hinata, are you okay?" he asked, his feet squishing in the mud as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other.**

" **I- I'm fine." She said and smiled, but cringed in pan as she took a step. " See? I'm fine." She said quietly.**

**Naruto frowned, " Nonsense! You've probably sprained your ankle and all because of me." He walked up to her. **

" **N-Naruto-k-kun, w-what are y-you doing?"**

" **What does it look like I'm doing?" he said and grinned, then he picked her up bridal style, " I'm carrying you home!"**

**Hinata frowned, " But the Hyuuga mansion is locked now… I was supposed to train for a few days."**

**Naruto stood there for a moment, thinking, " Well, you can stay at my place! How does that sound?"**

**Hinata gasped. Stay, at **_**Naruto's**_** place? Her heart was racing faster than ever. The whole time that he carried her, her heart beat faster and faster. From time to time Naruto looked down to see how she was doing.****When they finally reached his apartment, he kicked open the door and set her down on his bed. He ruffled his hair; sending droplets of water everywhere. He disappeared in the bathroom for a second and came back holding two towels. He handed one to Hinata while using the other one to dry out his hair.**

**For a while, Hinata could only sit there and grasp the towel Naruto had given her. She sighed and began to dry her hair.**

**After a while Sakura got up from the bench. She was completely soaked. She took one last look at her parent's memorial and sighed. She had felt it again. The one thing she had never wanted to feel again. She felt something when Sasuke sat beside her… she shook her head. She didn't want to go through that again! Didn't her heart learn its lesson? She sighed as she trudged through the muddy field. When she closed the gate behind her to the cemetery, she looked up at the sky. Lightning struck, followed quickly by a loud burst of thunder that shook her to her bones. She wasn't up to spending the night alone, so she went to the person who felt closest to her, Naruto.**

**Naruto grabbed an apple **_**[guess he slightly changed his eating habits…**_** and bit into it. " Do you want something to eat? Naruto said. Hinata was currently wearing a large black shirt and large baggy pants. **_**[Well thought that Naruto should have more than one set of that outfit of his XD**_** Naruto too had changed into dry clothes. Hinata looked up and shook her head. " No thanks." She managed to mumble without stuttering. Naruto came over to sit beside Hinata, and draped an arm over her, and grinned at her. She blushed and smiled. " You know," Naruto said, " You look cute when you smile." Hinata could only gaze into his cerulean blue eyes and blush even more. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. He looked up, " Wonder who that is…" and he walked over to the door. Hinata was relieved and at the same time disappointed by this intrusion; but her feelings turned to concern as Sakura stumbled through the door, definitely looking like she had recently cried. Hinata stood up, only to yelp in pain as her twisted ankle shot pains through her leg.**

**A few hours later Sakura too was in the same outfit as Hinata. The two sat side by side as Sakura healed Hinata's ankle. Naruto smiled at the two from the floor. " So what's wrong Sakura-chan?" he then said in a worried voice. She looked up. " I just… didn't feel up to spending the night alone…" she ended, looking down at her feet. Hinata hugged Sakura to give her a bit of comfort, and Sakura hugged her back. **_**[Notice how it's not odd when girls hug, but it's odd when guys hug…**_

**Outside lightning lit the sky up. Naruto head snapped up to the window just to see a lone figure disappear from view. He shrugged it off and started a conversation with the girls.**

**Ino slammed the door to her house. How mad he parents made her! She marched through the street, but soon regretted leaving her home when she was cold and wet. She sat underneath a tree and thought. Right now she didn't want to go back home. Shikamaru was probably with Temari, and Chouji, well she just didn't want to go to his home. Lee… she shivered. Kiba… she didn't like dogs. Shino… one word: bugs. Neji…was too anti-social. Hinata probably wouldn't be back from her training yet. Sakura was probably doing an extra shift at the hospital. She didn't really feel close to Ten-ten. Sasuke… she didn't even know where he was staying. Kurenai needed her rest. She sighed as she headed to the only person's home that she could possibly go to right now. How sad it was that she had to resort to such measures… It was a few minutes later when she knocked on the door. Naruto answered the door. He laughed. " Join the party!" he exclaimed in glee and stood back to reveal Sakura and Hinata sipping hot cocoa. She stepped into the cozy apartment and sighed. How could she have ever doubted Naruto? Other than the fact he was loud, annoying, had symptoms of schizophrenia… she shook her head. Okay, she had good reasons to doubt, but that was beside the point. She went over and sat beside Sakura, shivering in her wet clothes. Naruto frowned for a second, and went to look in his closet. " I only have one pair of pants left but you can wear my shirt I guess. **_**[That brings it to a total of four outfits XD and one extra pair of pants…**_** she smiled, " Arigatou Naruto." She took that pants from him. She gasped as Naruto took off his shirt, he was so… **_**muscular.**_** She could just barely hold in a squeal as Sakura and Hinata glared at her, seemingly saying, "**_**Back off! He's mine!" **_**She quickly went to change and rejoined the two girls who couldn't help but look at Naruto's muscles.**_**[Rawr…**_

**From outside Sasuke frowned. He couldn't help but think that something was wrong. Since when was Naruto such a… no, he wouldn't admit Naruto was a chick-magnet. He looked over at Naruto, he had large muscles and a… Geez! Sasuke shook his head as another series of thunder and lightning plagued the sky. It was like after all those years being around two men he was becoming gay! He scolded himself. A feeling boiled up inside of him. Was it… **_**jealousy**_


	9. mmmeeeeeoooooowwwwww

**Tobi hopped up and down as they neared the base. Deidara sighed. He just hoped this meeting wasn't a repeat of last. The two sat down, this time beside each other. The rest of Akatsuki seemed to have forgotten the ordeal. Pein and Konan entered the room. " Any new news?" he looked around the room and saw a few shrugs. He sighed. " Well, me and Konan will be gone for a few days, so Itachi will be in charge." He didn't see any opposition and took this as a good sign. " We're off." And the two disappeared. Itachi stood up. " Tobi, come here." The rest of Akatsuki flinched. Tobi sunk lower into his seat. " Tobi doesn't want to."**

" **Tobi, come." Itachi said, his voice seemingly dripped in blood.**

**Tobi only hid behind Deidara, " Ah… Itachi is scaring Tobi…"**

**Suddenly Itachi appeared behind Tobi. " Tobi, take of your mask."**

**Tobi yelped in surprise. " No! Tobi can't!"**

**Itachi grabbed Tobi by the collar of his Akatsuki cloak and reached for the mask. " That's enough Itachi. Un." Deidara pushed Itachi aside. Itachi scowled. " So you're not curious what's under his mask?" Deidara flinched. Of course he was curious, he just thought this was a really bad way to get Tobi to show them. " Just back off Itachi. And your little genjutsus won't work on me."**

**Itachi frowned. " We'll see about that." Itachi appeared behind Deidara, and put a kunai to his throat. " You wouldn't dare…" Deidara managed to gasp as the kunai drew blood from his throat. **

" **Tobi commands you to stop Itachi!" Tobi said from his far corner.**

" **Oh? Who is going to stop me?" he swept his deadly glare across the table, and couldn't see any eyes who were brave enough to meet his sharingan.**

" **Thought so." Itachi smirked. " Deidara is a bit too free spirited. Akatsuki can do without him…" he lifted the kunai in the air, ready to stab Deidara when out of nowhere Tobi barreled into Itachi.**

" **Shit…" Itachi whispered, " Didn't see that coming…" he stood up. " You little bastard… Mangekyou Sharingan!" The familiar pinwheel decorated Itachi's red eyes. " You're mine bastard! How will you defend yourself?" with that Itachi somehow appeared out of nowhere and stabbed Tobi in the shoulder. Tobi gasped in pain. " Itachi is getting Tobi very mad now." Itachi smirked. " You're just a hindrance to this organization you stupid idiot." The rest of the members sat back, enjoying the fight.**

" **I'll make you pay for hurting Deidara-sempai!" the boy shouted. **

"**Sharingan!"**

**The next morning Sakura was the first to wake up. As she sat up, she woke up the other two girls. The three girls yawned and rubbed their eyes. They looked over at Naruto and could only suppress their giggles. Then realization dawned on them, They were all in a guy's house, wearing a guy's clothes! They looked at each other and flushed. At least it was only Naruto. They quickly changed into their now dry clothes and stood outside on the balcony. " Wow." Sakura murmured, the three of them watching the rising sun. " Who knew this place could have such a nice view?" Ino commented. She was definitely glad she didn't go home. Hinata could only smile.**

**While the three watched the beautiful sunrise, a treacherous aura neared Konoha…**

**Author's Note:**** Wow… that one was EXTREMELY short . but I ujst wanted to save the rest of Konoha stuff for next chappy :3 dun worry I'll post really soon since tomorrow is P.A Day so I have a whole day to work because my mom won't be home . lol evil me… :P huggles Tobi plushie I always thought Tobi was Obito, and yet… Tobi kinda showed signs of schizophrenia so I thought he was kinda like Madara and Obito… wow poor Akatsuki… they're all going insane XD Anyways next chappy I'll prob bring Kiba into the story more. Shino is kinda… ummm yeah… I might touch upon Kurenai and I'll have some more touching Sasu/Saku moments :P I gotta admit tho, my fave couple is NaruHina so imam stretch that one out really long… btw, should I do NejiTen or just leave them be? XD cuz I mean they're not really my fave charries so not sure if I wanna write about them… geez this a/n is almost longer than the story… anyways… I am totally lookin forward to Tobi Vs. Itachi but I prob won't do that until two or three chappies later…**


	10. wwwwoooooofffffff

**Naruto, surprisingly, woke up early. He sat up and rubbed his eyes to see the three girls looking out at the rising sun. Without disturbing them he quickly got dressed. When he was finally ready, he walked up behind them. At one point he wouldn't have scared them senseless, but not he was more mature. Oh, who was he kidding? " Boo!" the girls jumped in fright and glared at Naruto laughing and rolling on the ground. His little scheme earned him two bops on the head. At around noon the four of them headed out. Naruto could only stand a little bit of their girl talk before declaring, " I'm gunna go train." And with that, he leapt off. It was then that the girls went into a full catapult of a discussion about boys.**

" **Omg! I know! Totally!"**

" **Geez I mean you'd think that…"**

" **EEE!! I know so hot!"**

" **Omg! Omg! Omg!" **

**Sakura was having the time of her life. Normally it was only Ino who was like this, but Hinata and Sakura couldn't help but get swept up by the conversation. **

**Naruto was walking along when he saw Kiba in his yard trying to hose down his dog. Naruto grinned and waved, " Yo! Kiba!" Kiba fended himself from the giant dog as it pounced on him. " Ah! A little help here?" Naruto laughed and entered the yard. It took them about an hour but they finally got Akamaru cleaned out. " Geez, he sure has grown big…" Naruto commented, watching the giant dog swallow five butterflies at once. Kiba shrugged, " Never really noticed it since I was with him the whole time. So what about you, what have you been up to lately?"**

" **Well," Naruto began, " the oddest thing happened yesterday."**

" **Oh?"**

" **Well, I somehow had Hinata, Sakura and **_**Ino**_** over at my place last night."**

" **WHAT? NO WAY!"**

**Naruto shrugged. " Well it was kind of awkward."**

**Kiba shook his head, " If I were in your place, geez I wish I was in your place, I wouldn't be complaining right about now."**

**Naruto shrugged again, " Eh, guess your right. Wonder where Sasuke is, I barely see him…"**

**Kiba leaned back, " He's probably being emo somewhere." **

**Naruto lay down beside Kiba, " Suppose your right.**

**Said person was walking through the streets of Konoha. Though he had been back for almost four days, he hadn't trained at all. He needed to get his thoughts straight. Dirt scattered around his feet as his footsteps broke the silence of the deserted street. He sighed. Perhaps it might have been best if he had just stayed away from Konoha… He quickly regretted the comment as he saw Sakura coming down the road, obviously not looking where she was going. She bumped into him, and as she was about to hit the ground, he caught her wrist and hoisted her up. " You should really pay attention to where you're going." He stated.**

**Sakura only nodded," Yeah, sorry Sasuke, guess something was just on my mind." And she hurried off. Sasuke looked at the hand that had grasped Sakura. For some reason it was, **_**tingling**_

**Shikamaru and Temari walked hand in hand when they crossed paths with Neji and Tenten. The two blushed as Tenten let out a little gasp. " No… you? Shikamaru?" she asked, looking from one red face to the other. Neji couldn't help but smile, " Would've never guessed. Come on Tenten, they need some **_**alone**_** time." And Neji snickered. Shikamaru glared at him as he walked away. " Come on you lazy ass lets get moving." Shikamaru sighed and allowed himself to be dragged on by the blonde.**

**Author's Note:**** Argh! There wasn't much to write again… guess I'll just do Tobi.Vs. Itachi next chappy and then get all of the Konoha people gathered to share the news :3 I'm just thinking of a way for Sasuke to kind of get back in "the circle". Hmmm… anyways lol! huggles Tobi plushie **


	11. Chapter 19

"**Sharingan!"**_** [Le gasp!**_** All of the Akatsuki members snapped their heads to Tobi, as the hole in his mask grew red. Itachi smiled, " There you go, that wasn't so hard, was it?" and Itachi laughed maniacally. Deidara somehow slipped from his grasp and slipped away. The rest of Akatsuki sort of backed away…**

**From the Akatsuki's point of view, the battle went like this.**

**Itachi: "That won't work on me! Ha! You missed! You think you can –oof!"**

**Itachi's last sentence had been interrupted by a blast to the stomach. Itachi slowly got up. " Fine, no more genjutsu." Itachi snarled. For those past few minutes the two of them had simply been standing there, and now…. Things would get a bit more interesting.**

**Tobi rushed up to Itachi to give him a blow to the stomach, but had to quickly leap away as Itachi performed, "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" If Tobi didn't have his mask on, he'd be snarling. Itachi had a smug look on his face. Tobi made some quick hand seals and… " Katon, Karyuu Endan!" It was Itachi's turn to snarl, but he met the attack with. " Katon, Ryuuk no jutsu!" Itachi's more powerful attack went straight through Tobi's dragon of fire and was heading towards Tobi when… "Suiton, Suijniheki!" and the fire blast from Itachi evaporated on Tobi's wall of water. Itachi frowned at this. However, Tobi kept going. " Doton, Doryuudan!" Mud appeared beside Tobi, and from it a dragon rose, preparing for a devastating blow. " Karyuudan!" Tobi let out a blast of fire that fused with the dragon's blast. Itachi just barely made it out. Itachi was about to make his counteract when Tobi chased him out with, " Suiton, Suijenheki!" and a massive pillar of water appeared. Well, technically it chased them all out. By the time everyone was outside, Itachi was nowhere to be seen.**

**Pein and Konan walked along the pathway. From a distance they could hear loud rumbling noises. Konan sighed, " Perhaps putting Itachi in charge wasn't the best of our ideas." **

" **Yeah…" Pein replied, as another loud rumble followed.**

Naruto and Kiba were walking along when they bumped into the three girls. For a moment there was awkward silence, but then the five began to talk amongst themselves. It was two in the afternoon when Sasuke appeared. Well, Naruto had almost walked into him. " Watch where you're going teme!"

" **It's you who needs to look where your going, dobe."**

" **Teme!"**

" **Dobe."**

" **Teme!"**

"**Dobe."**

"TEEEEMMMMMEEEEE!!!!!!" Sakura sighed. " Both of you shut up! What do you want Sasuke?" she said in an annoyed tone. Sasuke flinched, luckily no one else saw this. " Kakashi says to come for some meeting." Sakura sighed. " Alright." Naruto was still glaring at Sasuke, but was soon gasping for air as Sakura dragged him off by the collar.

**At the training grounds, Kakashi stood there. " Yo!" Naruto narrowed his eyes, then began to yell hysterically, "APOCALYPSE! APOCALYPSE! KAKAHSHI CAME EARLY!" this comment received a punch to the head from Sasuke and Sakura while Kakashi frowned. " Ah fine fine I'm early. So what's the big deal?"**

**Sakura glared at him.**

"**Hehe… ANYWAYS! I called you guys here cause Tsunade sent us out on a mission!"**

**Sasuke glared at Kakashi, " Then why couldn't we meet at the Hokage's tower?"**

**Kakashi sighed, " Let's just say Tsunade isn't really… feeling well…"**

**Sakura sighed, she hadn't hid those sake bottles well enough.**

**Author's Note:**** Yeah these chapters are getting pretty short but there aint much to write about till either Pain meets Naruto or " Tobi" meet Kakashi… I wonder what happened to Rin :S rawr if I get Tsunade to see Pein and Konan imam have to reread the manga to see their real names… grr…**


	12. Chapter 20

**Note:**** rawr I'm going through a stage of writer's block so sorry if this chappie doesn't seem so good…**

**Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi were jumping through the forest. " What's this mission about Kakashi?" Kakashi only shook his head. " Can't say." Naruto grew angry, " Then why the hell are we going?" Kakashi only offered a smile, " Oh come no Naruto can't you just go along for once?**

" **No."**

" **Didn't think I'd have to do this…"**

" **What? Hey… what are you doing? UNTIE ME!" **

**For the next few hours Naruto pouted on Kakashi's back. He had been tied so tightly that the ropes were starting to dig into his skin. " Geez, this is so annoying." " Come on let me down!" Kakashi sighed and put Naruto down. " Yeah… now untie me!" Kakashi shook his head and took some masking tape out. " Hey… what are you doing?" Kakashi took an especially large piece and had an evil glint in his eye, " Kaka-MMMMPPPPHHHHH!!!!!!" Now Naruto's mouth was taped shut, and he was not happy one bit. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi enjoyed the silence though.**

**Pein and Konan had reached the borders of Konoha. " So this is where Jiraiya-sensei lived…" Pein murmured. " It's so beautiful! And none of that pesky rain is here!" Pein frowned. " Geez you know I never liked the rain!"**

**Pein only turned his head away and Konan sighed. " Let's go find this Kyuubi." And with that they entered the village as an elderly couple. The two walked around. " Who's idea for this disguise was it anyways?" " Tobi's." " Ah." The two hurried along.**

**Meanwhile said person was being stared at once more by the Akatsuki. " Tobi doesn't like this!!!" Deidara walked up to Tobi. " Tobi, could you take off your mask for us?" Tobi, had he not had his mask on, had a worried look. " Leader-sama told me to never take it off." Deidara sighed, he couldn't believe he had to say this, " Well will you show it to Deidara-sempai?" he said in a sweet tone in which a mother would talk to her son. Hidan and Kakuzu couldn't help but snicker, and Deidara sent them a death glare. **

**Tobi looked up for a moment, seemingly contemplating a difficult dilemma. Then Tobi shrugged, " Ok." Kakuzu and Hidan stopped snickering and seemingly leaned forward in anticipation. Though Deidara was anxious to see too, he didn't show it. Tobi reached up with his right hand and grasped the mask firmly. Then he slowly began to lower it from his face. First they saw he had a sort of bandage across his forehead. Tobi continued to lower his mask oh so slowly. Next they saw Tobi's deep black eyes that all Uchihas had, and his other eye was covered by the bandage. Lower down he had a cute small nose, and rich luscious lips. **_**[rawr grasps Tobi plushie**_** His skin was fair, and tanned. When Deidara grasped Tobi's head upon closer inspection he noticed that Tobi's cheeks were so soft. Deidara stood back to take in the new sight. Tobi sat there, " Tobi doesn't like the looks everyone is giving Tobi…"**

**Deidara cocked his head to the side. He definitely had those looks were the girls would swoon over him like all Uchihas. In fact he was so handsome it almost made Deidara to turn gay. **_**[ sorry had to put that in XD**_** Tobi put his mask back on. " Tobi is bored." Deidara sighed and shook his head. " Well why don't we go see how leader-sama is doing?" Tobi pumped a fist in the air, " Yeah!" and the two took off, leaving Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Hidan. **_**[ I just noticed there's barely anyone left in Akatsuki… there's Pein, Konan, Tobi, and Zetsu… Oh yeah and Kisame! Not sure about Itachi right now… is he dying or will he succeed in the eye plucking? XD hmm so that's like 5 or 6 people left… ok so Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, and Hidan are dead. Well technically Hidan is buried like fifty feet under since he's immortal… anyways XD oops this note is long… on with the story!**_

**Pein and Konan walked up to the hokage tower. " Let's go pay Jiraiya's girlfriend a visit." The old man said, and they made the trip up the stairs. Once finally reaching the top, they entered the hokage's room to see Tsunade sleeping. Konan came over and poked her. Tsunade yawned and rubbed her eyes. " Oh, sorry! What can I do for you?"**

**The elderly lady that was Konan took a step forward, " Well, we were wondering if by any chance a 'Naruto' lived in this village."**

**Tsunade was instantly suspicious. " Why do you ask?"**

**The elderly man sighed, " You screwed that up Konan." And in a poof the elderly man changed into Pein, and the elderly woman changed to Konan. " Well sorry. Told you that you should have done it." Tsunade stood up and backed away from the two figures in Akatsuki cloaks. " Yo Tsunade, long time no see.**

**Only two words escaped Tsunade's mouth, "**_**Konan… Nagato…"**_

**Author's Note: ****hehe… took me a while to find their names in the manga . rawr notice how each team is alike? It's like this:**

**Sensei ****special kid ****girl ****loud kid**

Kakashi Sasuke Sakura Naruto

Fourth Kakashi Rin Obito

**Jiraiya Nagato Konan Yahiko**

**Third Orochimaru Tsunade Jiraiya**

**Notice how all of the senseis died ( xept Kakashi)**

**All the special kids turned evil ( xept Kakashi)**

**All the loud kids are dead ( xept Naruto and Obito is presumed dead and Yahiko is technically dead)**


	13. Chapter 21

**When they had finally settled for the night, Naruto was finally untied. Sasuke whispered something in Sakura's ear. Well actually, he whispered in her ear for well over half an hour. In between Sakura would gasp and keep looking over at Naruto. " What? What? WHAT?" Naruto pouted. Kakashi sighed, " I mean it's already a few days trip away so should we tell him?" Sasuke shrugged. " Tell me what?" Naruto said, being the extremely impatient boy he is.**

"**Well…" Sakura began. " Jiraiya… he's sort of… gone." Although Naruto knew very well what they meant, he wouldn't accept it, " Gone? What do you mean GONE?" he said, getting extremely exasperated. " Just what she means, dobe. The perv is dead." Naruto sat there in stunned silence. Kakashi was about to come over and give him comfort when he heard a bubble pop. Pop! Pop! Pop! Kakashi looked around the clearing, but none of them could find the source. They all turned their heads in unison to look at Naruto. Suddenly Naruto looked up to reveal large, vicious fangs, black long whisker marks, and red evil eyes with no pupils. Sakura immediately scurried behind Kakashi who stood up. Kakashi and Sakura backed off from the clearing, but Sasuke stayed put. Naruto arched his back as he stood on four legs. His blonde hair flowed in jagged spikes as the red chakra leaked out and covered him. Another series of pop! Pop! Pop! Followed. A low growl could be heard from Naruto as he entered the first-tailed stage.**

**Sasuke studied Naruto closely. He could feel the immense killer intent coming off of him. He watched with interest as the second and third tail came out simultaneously in a loud burst as Naruto snarled. What happened next was completely unexpected. Naruto's skin began to peel off. From somewhere in the trees Sasuke could hear Sakura cry out, " No Naruto! Not again!" but the boy's skin kept peeling off. Naruto's blood fused with the chakra as the fourth tail snaked its way out. Naruto was lost behind a mound of red chakra. Naruto's pupils turned pure white, and there was only a jagged line for where his mouth was. His claws grew large, and slowly the rest of his body began to cover with the evil chakra. As the fourth tail completely came out, Kakashi and Sakura fled, but Sasuke stayed behind, determined to show how strong he had grown.**

**Naruto barked, and an enormous amount of chakra was released, causing Sasuke to be blown back into the tree behind him. Sasuke got up with a sore back. " Sharingan!" he readied himself for whatever might come, but Naruto didn't stop there. The fifth tail menacingly snaked out from Naruto's body. When the fifth tail was out, Naruto roared. For miles and miles trees fell with the very sound of the beast's shout. From somewhere far away, Konan and Pein heard this growl and made their leave. " See you later Tsunade." And the two disappeared, leaving a very distraught Tsunade.**

**Somewhere off Deidara and Tobi were flying on Deidara's clay bird when they heard the loud roar. They changed their flight path and headed to the sound.**

**Sasuke wiped off the dirt from his sleeves and faced Naruto. Before he could do anything though he noticed Naruto was gone. Completely. He couldn't feel the chakra signal at all. How was this possible? Only half a second ago there was this amazing chakra level he had sensed, too high to be ranked, and it was completely gone. He got his answered when he was bitch slapped by one of the beast's red tails. Naruto leapt back and let forth another vicious roar that had the same effect. The clearing was now thousands of times larger than it had been only a few moments ago. Sasuke brought his hand up to his face to feel blood flowing freely in large amounts. " Shit…" he said. Sakura and Kakashi appeared beside him, " You idiot!" Sakura cried in between sobs as she began to heal Sasuke. I took her a long time since there was extensive damage, but once she was finished the three watched Naruto menacingly wave his tails in the middle of the clearing. Sakura looked back. " The nearest cover was miles and miles off. They hand no chance in reaching it now. She only prayed that somehow Naruto would come to his senses.**

**Only a little while away now Pein and Konan neared the source of the tremendous blast. They had just reached the beginning of the clearing, and were quickly closing in on Naruto.**

**Naruto seemingly let out a whine that was mixed with a growl, and he snapped his head to the two figures approaching. They were still very far off, but Naruto had noticed them. In fact, they were so far off that not even Sasuke or Kakashi could sense or see them. **

**Black bubbles came out from Naruto. Black and white ones. They seemed to hover in the air around him. Sasuke could sense the enormous amount of chakra in each one of those bubbles. The bubbles began to merge together to form one small black ball, which Naruto swallowed. At first it seemed like nothing had happened, but then Naruto began to blow up. When he was as large as a house, he let go the ball of chakra. It was a devastating blast. The blast went on for miles and miles. Pein and Konan had only a few seconds notice, and even though they were extremely skilled, the blast caught the very tip of Pein's Akatsuki robe. He smiled. No wonder everyone had trouble with this one. This was going to be fun… " Rin'negan!"**

**Author's Note:**** yeah Naruto used the attack that he used against Orochimaru . but it's more powerful since he has five tails :3 anyways imam try to make more original stuff up… :D post any ideas if you want .**


	14. Chapter 22

**Naruto waved his tails menacingly and growled at the new comers. Kakashi could just make out two Akatsuki cloaks. " Shit." He said. Sakura looked up, " What is it?" Sasuke too looked up in curiosity, though it hurt because his face was still sore. Kakashi pointed at the Akatsuki members, " Look." After a few moments Sakura gasped and Sasuke frowned. Exactly how many of them were there? There seemed to be an endless supply!**

Tobi and Deidara had just reached the outskirts of the clearing. There were still many miles to go, and the Kyuubi was preoccupied with Pein and Konan. For the time being the two of them sat there on the bird.

**Naruto's claws clawed the soft earth, like a bull before charging. Then a dark, visible aura seeped out from Naruto and began whipping the air with a series of **_**crack! Crack!'**_**s. Pein walked slowly up to Naruto. When he was 10 meters away, a lightning fast whip attacked him. It only just grazed his arm. He cursed his stupidity as his blood began to soak the Akatsuki cloak. " Perhaps I underestimated him…" he began. " I told you that you should have brought at least one of your other bodies!" Konan said in an " I told you so" voice. Pein rolled his eyes and spotted Deidara and Tobi in the sky. " Tch, they're in the way." And with that Pein made it rain. In a few moments it was pouring heavily and lightning lit up the sky while thunder shook the ground. Naruto was unharmed. Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura were now soaked since the next tree line was a few miles away. **

**Tobi sighed and brought an umbrella out of his cloak. " You carry an umbrella around with you?" Deidara asked with an odd look on his face. ' Well leader-sama always likes to make it rain…" Deidara shrugged, he couldn't disagree with that logic. A look of horror came upon Deidara's face as Tobi opened the umbrella, " OMG! WHAT KIND OF GUY FRIGGIN BUYS A PINK UMBRELLA WITH BARNEY AND HEARTS ON IT?" Tobi frowned behind his mask, " Barney got Tobi through some hard times…" " Yeah, when you were like five!" " Not true! Barney helped Tobi overcome stares of Akatsuki." " …" " Deidara-sempai?" " ARGH!" Deidaaaaarrrraaa-sempaiiii!!! Tobi was falling off the bird while Deidara held his pink umbrella. " Hey this is a good umbrella…" Tobi was falling and hit the ground a little while off from Naruto. Naruto turned his head to see what happened when Pein struck. With a spear in one hand made of water he lunged at him. Naruto swished one tail and the spear evaporated. Now Naruto had his full attention on Tobi. Naruto growled. Tobi sat there dazed, " D-d-D-deidara-s-s-ss-se-sempai?"**

**When Naruto was studying Tobi, five things happened. Kakashi withdrew a kunai, as did Sakura, and threw it at Naruto. Pein had a blast of water come out of his palm, directed at Naruto. Konan had split up into dozens of tiny paper airplanes and was no heading for Naruto **_**[oh noes! Paper cut no jutsu! XD**_** and finally Sasuke had used his chidori. Naruto managed to fend Konan off with two swipes of his tail, and Pein's in one. That was three tails. The kunai were blocked with two more tails. That was all five. Sasuke attacked with chidori and was pleased when it made contact with Naruto. His happiness was short-lived when he noticed the chidori didn't penetrate Naruto's skin. Suddenly the tails came and wrapped themselves around Sasuke. Sasuke screamed out in pain.**_**[ Tsk, tsk Sasuke very uncharacteristic up you… Sasuke: well geez I'm being wrapped around by flipping tails that made me bleed when it grazed my face! Me: that was much more than a graze… THAT WAS A BITCH SLAP! On with the story :3 **_**Sakura cringed at the sound of Sasuke crying out in pain. **_**[ it would have sounded soooo wrong if I wrote in Pein…**_** Konan smirked, " I told you that you should have come better prepared." " You're sounding like Sasori now…" " Well sorry but I'm not the one getting his ass kicked by a jinchuuriki that's lost half its mind." " What do you mean…?" " Well it's obvious the boy can't control himself if he's hurting his teammate" Pein looked over to see she was right. " Told you so." " Oh shut up…" Pein said with a growl. Pein made many seal and then slammed his hands on the ground. Two hands came out of the ground made of earth. They closed around Naruto and Sasuke. " There that should… what the hell?" The hands glowed bright red in the gaps before exploding, revealing an extremely angered Naruto. Tobi began to scurry away, but was stopped in his tracks as Naruto threw Sasuke at him. The two tumbled on the ground, Sasuke's blood going all over Tobi. Naruto growled in an irritated tone.**

**Pein cursed and sent another column of water at Naruto. This time it successfully hit Naruto. Right before grounding him into the earth, another Kyuubi seemed to come out of the side of the original one, and the original one burst into flames before it was slammed into the ground. With amazing speed Naruto ran at Pein. Pein braced himself, and at the last moment a wall appeared before him. Naruto slashed easily through it as if it were paper. In fact, it **_**was**_** paper! Pein quickly retreated to a safer distance as Konan reformed herself beside him. The papers that were ripped left no mark on Konan. " Let's go." She scowled. Pein nodded and the two tried to make their escape, but not without one last roaring blast from Naruto. Tobi had long gone with Deidara and were now almost at the tree line. Naruto was left with Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi. " Crap I wish we had Yamato here…" Kakashi murmured. Sakura nodded. Then Sakura looked over at Sasuke. He was losing a lot of blood by the second, but she was afraid that if she moved then Naruto might kill her. She tried to move one step at a time. This worked until about half way there, she accidentally slipped and fell into the ground. Naruto swiveled his head to look at her, but only stood there, swinging his tails. Sakura quickly got up and ran over to Sasuke, not caring what would happen then; but Naruto made no attempt to attack them. Kakashi squinted and could see one of the tails recede bubble by bubble… pop by pop. When the tail was halfway down, Sakura had healed Sasuke enough that his wounds wouldn't be fatal, but he was still in great pain. Sakura could see red lashes all over the ninja's body where Naruto's tails had grasped him. **

**When the last little bubble popped, two things happened. One, Naruto roared one last time, then at the exact moment the bubble popped, the rest of the chakra disappeared, leaving Naruto to collapse on the ground with his burnt skin. Sakura rushed over to Naruto, leaving Sasuke. **_**[burn Sasuke… XD**_** Sakura quickly went to work in healing him. About half an hour later Naruto was in perfect condition, but he was knocked out. Sasuke had managed to limp over, but was still in great pain. " I'm sorry Sasuke," Sakura began, " I have no more chakra to heal you." Sasuke shrugged, " Its fine. How's Naruto?" she shrugged, " Better off than you right now." Sasuke sighed. From a distance Kakashi smiled at the scene then sighed. That wasn't the best of ways to tell Naruto that Jiraiya was dead.**

**Author's Note:**** Well there finished that part… now imma focus on fluff :3 first imam get the couples a bit closer then imam bring in the ultimate couple maker: The Fair:D I'll do valentine's day special on Valentine's day I guess :S XD anyways just wanna give a shout to my dad who's turning like 40 something on February 4****th**** :D Happy B-Day dad! growls that he doesn't live in house grrr imam have to wait till he picks me up on Sunday to see him… ******** ahh well atleast Sunday is his b-day ******


	15. Chapter 23

**Naruto came about in the Konoha hospital. He sat up and rubbed his head. He felt a lightweight press against his legs, and smiled when he saw a sleeping Hinata. He lightly shook her awake, " Hey, Hinata." She woke up, startled. Then Hinata blushed, noticing she had been sleeping on Naruto, " S-sorry…" she managed to say. Naruto grinned, " It's ok!" Hinata smiled at him. **

**The door slid open, and Hinata and Naruto looked to see who it was. Naruto was lost under a flurry of pink and blonde as Ino and Sakura suffocated him. " Mmm!" he managed to mumble. " Sorry Naruto…" Sakura said, releasing her death grip on him. Ino came to Sakura's side. " Geez Naruto, you created quite a mess!" Sakura shot a look at her. " What?" Ino said, not taking the hint. **

" **Yeah, what happened?" Naruto asked. Sakura sighed, " Nothing, you just sort of slipped and bumped your head, that's all! We brought you here because you weren't waking up!" she managed to say. The lie would of passed had Ino not interrupted then, " That bullshit Sakura! You friggin blew half the forest up Naruto!" Sakura slapped Ino. Naruto tensed as Hinata and Ino gasped. Then Sakura grabbed Ino by the arm and dragged her outside. Sakura slammed the door shut, and Hinata and Naruto could hear shouts coming in from the other side. A third person joined the fight, and shoved the two girls aside. The person opened the door to reveal Sasuke, " Yo, dobe." Naruto frowned. Sakura and Ino walked into the room behind Sasuke, Ino looking pretty ashamed and Sakura throwing death glares at her.**

**Naruto grinned, " Really guys, I'm fine!" Sakura sighed, luckily Naruto was so dense as to not question what Ino had just said. Sasuke shrugged, " Alright, just came to check on you." Naruto smiled, " Thanks… teme…" Sasuke frowned. " Dobe." " Oh yeah well… you're an emo!" " Stupid." " Emo!" "Stupid." " Emo!" "Stupid." Etc…**

**Sasuke sighed as he walked home. He kicked up a rock when he heard someone call his name, " Hey! Sasuke!" he turned around to see Sakura. He stopped to let her catch up. When she came up beside him, things got a bit awkward. " Well, sorry I couldn't heal you completely…" **

**Sasuke shook his head, " It's fine, Naruto was in a worse condition.**

**Sakura narrowed her eyes, " Naruto? Since when did you call him Naruto?" then an evil grin came upon her face. " Oooohhh its because of the fact that he beat you! I mean, he bitch slapped you, he- mmm!" Sasuke put a hand over her mouth, " Geez just shut up about him already!" he glared at her. She glared back. It was only after a few moments that they noticed their faces were only inches apart. An awkward silence came upon them as Sasuke dropped the arm that was covering Sakura's mouth. She gulped. The wind blew through both of their clothes. They stood like that for what seemed like forever. Suddenly they both looked away. " I guess I'm just gonna…" " Yeah me too…" and they went their separate ways. They both cursed when they realized they were going to wrong way and had to cross each other to get to their houses. **_**[ sorry but I have the perfecto place for them to kiss :P**_

**Sakura sighed as she flopped onto her bed. What was wrong with her? First Sasuke, then her heart was completely torn apart. Then Naruto, and was she falling for Sasuke again? She shook her head; she didn't want to go down the same path again. She cuddled up in her soft pink pajamas and sighed. She brought her pillow in closer and squeezed it. She was so confused. **

**Meanwhile Naruto finally got to get out of the hospital. Hinata followed him out. She was about to go home when Naruto grabbed her wrist, " Let's go get something to eat! My treat!" he said with a grin. All she could do was nod. He pulled her, obviously, to Ichiraku's. The whole lunch was basically a one-sided conversation, with Naruto doing all the talking and Hinata doing all the listening. She found every thing that came out of his mouth so fascinating. When they had finished eating, Hinata began to walk home alone. Naruto caught up to her, " Hey! Let me walk you home." He said, with the sweetest smile ever. She smiled back at him. The whole way there was filled with silence. A few times purple eyes met blue, but the connection was quickly severed. Outside the gate to the Hyuuga mansion, Naruto turned to Hinata and hugged her. Her face grew bright red. " Thanks for looking out for me Hinata-chan!" he said then grinned at her. " N-no p-p-problem N-naruto-k-kun…" she blushed. " Well see you later!" and with a wave, he was gone. **

**Hinata collapsed onto her bed in her traditional silken pajamas and squeezed her pillow tight. She felt like she was floating on a cloud…[**_**wee just felt like putting a connection between the two girls :P**_

**Author's Note:**** Yeah, this chapter was pretty short two but at least I got two chapters in today :3 Yes I have too much free time on my hands… lucky for you guys XD anyways I guess next chappie I'll introduce the fair and more fluffiness ensues… muhawhawhaw…**


	16. Chapter 24

Ok so this isn't really a chapter, more for humour purposes :3 enjoy! 

**Sasuke sighed as he was woken up by a knock at the door. He opened the door to what seemed like a Naruto after he had made the discovery of coffee. " Okay! Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke! Guess what?"**

" **Hn."**

" **Sasuke guess!"**

" **You have a girlfriend…"**

" **No!"**

" **You got yourself a tv…"**

" **No!"**

" **You're finally above the Iq of 10…"**

" **No!"**

_**Sasuke: dude wtf he didn't even retaliate….Me: so I assume that what Naruto said was true then… Sasuke: ah…**_

**Sasuke shook his head, " Okay… well what?"**

" **I SAID GUUUUEEESSS!"**

" **Baka I did guess…"**

" **Well guess again!"**

**Sasuke was about to close the door when Naruto waltzed into his apartment. " What the hell are you doing dobe?" **

**Naruto ran inside.**

" **Dobe, what are you…" **_**shit!**_** Sasuke ran into his room just in time to see Naruto grab a bunch of pictures, " Later teme!" and jumped out the window. Sasuke would have been in pursuit, had he not been in his pajamas. He thought about it for a moment. Chasing Naruto through Konoha in pajamas, or having Naruto share some very **_**personal**_** photos… he chose photos as worse and jumped out of the window. " You're dead Naruto!"**

**Sakura was happily walking along the path and humming a soft tune when Naruto suddenly ran past her. " Watch where you're going!" she said. That's when she noticed Naruto had dropped something. " Hey what's this…" she was about to pick it up when someone else came barreling into her. " Geez, watch where you're going!" she looked up to see Sasuke in his pajamas. She couldn't help but laugh as he scowled at her, then went off to chase Naruto again. It was then that she finally looked at the photo, and she couldn't help but laugh. So **_**that's**_** what Naruto stole! She couldn't help but laugh until tears came out of her eyes. When Ino saw her, she thought Sakura was crazy. "Sakura… are you ok?" Sakura calmed down enough to show Ino the picture, and they both collapsed into a fit of giggles.**

**Hinata was walking along innocently with Kiba and Shino when the same thing happened to them. This time Naruto dropped about four photos. Kiba and Hinata fainted while Shino tried to conceal his nosebleed. **

**Shikamaru and Temari were also walking in the line of fire. The photo made Temari laugh, and Shikamaru looked away, disgusted.**

**Naruto was running faster and faster, when he crashed into Kakashi at full speed. " Ah!" Kakashi and Naruto went tumbling in he dust. When Naruto's vision finally cleared, he could see Sasuke towering over him. " Hehe…" Naruto laughed. Kakashi picked up the only photo on the ground, and laughed. Sasuke shot him a death glare, but nothing could silence the hysterically laughing Kakashi. Sasuke turned to Naruto, " Ok, where are they? WHERE THE HELL ARE MY NAKED BABY PICTURES I WAS GOING TO BURN?!" Naruto looked down at his empty hands, " Oops…"**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **

**Author's Note: ****Reputation: ruined :D I'm sorry but I had to put this in for myself XD poor poor Sasuke…( wow I actually got three chapters in today!) umm I REALLY don't wanna know why Shino got a nosebleed from those pics…**


	17. Chapter 25

**Naruto and Sasuke were walking down a pathway when they came across the sign: **_**Konoha Fair**_**. Upon closer inspection Naruto pumped his fist in the air, " Isn't this going to be exciting Sasuke?" Sasuke turned his back on the happy, hyper bundle of joy, " Hn." Naruto frowned. " Geez, you're so emo…" just then Lee walked down the path. " Why hello! Isn't this a particularly youthful day?" Naruto shrugged, " Hey have you seen this?" Lee looked at the poster. A few moments later this was the conversation:**

" **This will be such a youthful event!"**

" **Yeah, it's gunna be awesome!"**

" **Hn."**

" **Yosh!"**

" **Yeah!"**

" **Hn."**

" **Yosh!"**

" **Yeah!"**

" **Hn."**

" **Yosh!"**

" **Yeah!"**

" **Hn."**

" **Yosh!"**

" **Emo!"**

"**Dobe."**

" **Youthfulness!"**

" **Emo!"**

"**Dobe."**

" **Youthfulness!"**

" **Emo!"**

"**Dobe."**

" **Youthfulness!"**

"**LOOK FANGIRLS!"**

**Sasuke (quite uncharacteristically) screams like a girl**

" **That was so friggin priceless man!" Sasuke then beat the crap out of him.**

" **Yosh! This is a very unyouthful activity!" both Naruto and Sasuke glare at Lee.**

" **I'll be on my youthful way!" and then Lee made his escape…**

**Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were walking by another said poster. " Oh cool!" Ino cried out, jumping up and down in joy. " Yeah, I think it'll be fun…" Hinata said. Sakura shrugged, " Yeah, I guess." Ino frowned, " You're acting like a particular emo…" Sakura tensed, " What is THAT supposed to mean?"**

" **Big forehead girl!"**

"**Ino-pig!"**

"**Bi-"**

" **Just be quiet for once!" the two turned to look at Hinata who was storming off. They shrugged and headed for their duties at the hospital. **

**Hinata was a bit stressed, they always did that! Hinata never liked yelling because usually all of the yelling in her home was done by her father at her. She was so consumed by her thoughts that she didn't notice she had walked right into Naruto. " Oof!" just as she fell back, he caught her by the wrist. **

" **Sorry Hinata-chan! I wasn't looking where I was going!" he said, with a cheesy grin on his face. Hinata shook her head, " No it's okay, it was my fault."**

**Naruto shrugged, " Wanna walk with me?"**

" **O-o-kay." She managed to stutter.**

**The two walked in silence for a while when they came upon another one of the fair posters. " So how about that fair?" Naruto asked.**

" **What about it?" Hinata managed to say with a straight face.**

" **Well I hear its gunna be really fun!"**

" **Yeah…"**

" **Wanna come with me?"**

" **W-h-what?"**

" **Yeah, you know. Wanna come with me to the fair?"**

**She looked into his deep blue eyes. " O-okay…"**

" **Great!" Naruto smiled then looked at the poster. " Well, its tomorrow… geez why can't that old lady get herself more organized and put these posters up earlier…" he shook his head. " Well, what time do you want me to pick you up?"**

" **P-p-pick me up?"**

" **Yeah, you know. Like I'm not just gonna meet you at the fair, I'll walk you there!"**

" **Well I guess I mean five is fine…" **

" **Five it is!" he grinned. Then a cold wind swept through. " Brr… it's getting cold… are you cold Hinata-chan?"**

" **No, I'm fine Naruto-kun." Actually, she was freezing. Though it the end of winter and the snow had already long melted, there were still chilly winds. **

**Naruto frowned, " You're shivering. Here, take my jacket." And with that he unzipped his orange and black jacket and placed it on Hinata. Once she had it on he zipped it up for her. She could feel her heart racing as his hand got closer and closer to her chest… then she let out a sigh as he put his hands in his pocket. She looked over at him. Now he only had on a black t-shirt that outlined those muscles… she shook her head. It was only then that she fully understood what was happening, " Oh Naruto-kun… won't you get cold?" he shrugged. " I'm fine." And he walked her home. She opened the gate and waved goodbye to him as he leapt off. It was only when she was in her room that she remembered that she still had his jacket on…**

**Author's Note:**** I would've written more but I just wanna squeeze in this last fourth chapter for today :3 Valentine's chapter won't happen till Valentine's Day… I think that's when the really fluffy stuff will start happening :3**


	18. Chapter 26

**Naruto leapt along and walked up the steps to the Hokage tower. He knocked on her door. " Yeah yeah come in!" was the reply he got, so he opened the door. He was pleased to see that she was at least sober. Tsunade looked up. " Ah Naruto… hey where's your jacket?" **

**Naruto shrugged, " Hinata needed it more than I did.**

**An evil grin came upon Tsunade's face.**

" **Hey… are you… ok?" he said, growing more and more uncomfortable under her evil grin. **_**[muhawhaw me: evilly grins :D**_** Tsunade managed to wipe it off for the time being.**

" **Anyways…" Naruto began, " I was wondering if we were holding well yeah…"**

**Tsunade bowed her head, " Ah… yeah… I was going to tell you after the fair but it's only right to tell you now… well the funeral is going to be very private. It'll probably be just me you and a few other select people."**

**Naruto nodded his head, " So when?"**

**Tsunade thought for a moment then shuffled through the millions of papers on her desk. " Ah! Here we are… funeral will be on Sunday at the cemetery at midnight."**

**Naruto shrugged, " Alright." And with that word said, he was off.**

**Tsunade sighed. "Poor boy… he doesn't even know what happened."**

**Sakura exited the hospital with her hair tied up. She was busy with lots of paperwork and was heading to the Hokage tower when she bumped into Sasuke. Papers went flying everywhere and Sasuke and Sakura fell onto the ground, hard. " Tch…" she could hear him say. " Ah, sorry Sasuke! That was my fault!" Then she began to hurriedly pick up papers. " It's fine." She could hear him grumble, then begin to help her pick up her papers. **_**[ but of course you know what happens now…**_** Then she reached for a small paper just as Sasuke was. Their hands met for a moment, and she just grabbed the paper and stood up hastily. " Thanks Sasuke!" she said, and hurried off. Her heart was pounding. Stupid, stupid heart…**

**Sasuke sat there with a blank expression on his face. He wasn't sure exactly what happened, but he shrugged it off. Unfortunately it wasn't that easy. All day he thought about the encounter. " I must be going insane." He voiced out loud to no one in particular. **_**[ yes… muhawhawhaw… yes you are…**_

**Meanwhile Hinata sat on her bed. She had stuffed the jacket underneath her pillow so no one would see it. She dressed into her silk pajamas; then Hanabi came in. " Hey." Hinata greeted. " Hey." She said in reply, going to sit on her bed. Hinata was too busy daydreaming about her day tomorrow to see that Hanabi was going to move her pillow. She heard a gasp and saw the uncovered jacket. She quickly came over to hide it again but Hanabi grabbed it and put it out of her grasp. " Oo la la!" she teased, and Hinata grew a bright shade of crimson red. " Oh come on Hanabi, give it back before someone sees!"**

**She grinned, " But **_**I've**_** seen it!"**

**Hinata scowled, " I meant someone else."**

**Hanabi shrugged, " I'll give it back if you tell me who's it is, though I can probably guess. Anyways I want to hear it from **_**your**_** mouth! Spill it!"**

**Hinata could feel her face growing redder and redder. " N-nn-naruto-k-kun's." she whispered so softly that if anyone was eavesdropping they wouldn't be able to hear.**

**She heard her sister gasp and squeal. Then footsteps came up the stairs. " Hanabi! Hide it!" she hissed quietly. Hanabi quickly stuffed it in her bed just as the person knocked on the door. " Come in!" Hanabi shouted. Neji opened the door. " Hey." He said in greeting, and the two girls sighed. ' We thought you were one of the elders!" Hinata said. Neji shrugged and went over to sit on the bed. Hanabi and Hinata looked at each other uncomfortably. Hanabi went over to close the door. " Umm Neji…" Hanabi managed to say. " Yeah I know, I'm not blind or deaf I heard the whole thing. So where is it?" Hinata stiffened, " Y-you won't tell the elders, right?" Neji shrugged, " Why should I." **

**Hinata sighed in relief and uncovered the jacket. Neji raised his eyebrows in surprise, " Naruto?" **

" **SSHHHH!!" both Hinata and Hanabi practically yelled at him. **_**[ btw if ur confused yeah well Neji just didn't hear the name…**_

**Neji shrugged. " Never thought that…" he sighed. " Well anyways, Hinata if you want to go to the fair you're going to have to take someone with you." Hanabi squealed, " Oo oo me me!" she said jumping and waving her hand in the air.**

**Hinata's blush crept back, " Umm Naruto-kun is kinda gunna pick me up tomorrow at five…" she managed to whisper. Hanabi squealed. Neji raised an eyebrow then shrugged. " Alright I'll be out." And Neji left. Hanabi squealed. " I can't wait to see your charming prince Hinata!"**

**Hinata blushed as Hanabi left the room. As soon as the door closed behind her, Hinata locked the door and went over to the jacket. She fell asleep in the jacket.**

**Author's Note:**** rawr I really need to speed things up with Sasuke and Sakura… or then again they can just meet there and them at Valentine's day he'll yeah… and then… yeah oo! And then… yeah that seems about right… ******


	19. Chapter 27

**The next day Naruto woke up to a warm, sunny morning. The spring wind blew through the trees, into his window, and ruffled his golden locks. He stretched and got himself ready. He looked over at his clock. It told him it was 3:30. He groaned. He had definitely slept in late. He sighed as he ate a bowl of ramen for what is now brunner… . he sighed. Well it was basically the only way to describe it. He missed Breakfast and lunch and it wasn't dinner yet so it was brunner. He shook his head. He always felt stupid when he first woke up.**

**By the time he had fully gotten ready and was about to leave it was 4:30. Dam he was slow. Not wanting to take any chances, he began to walk to Hinata's.**

**Hinata had basically been waiting for him ever since she woke up, which was eight in the morning. Through all that time she was so excited. Neji and Hanabi could only withstand an hour of waiting with her before giving up. Hinata became jumpy at four. Every footstep made her squeak and jump. Every doorbell had her rushing to the door, never losing her excitement even if it wasn't Naruto.**

**At around four forty-five it seemed that Hinata had gone insane. No one else bothered to open the door even if they were right in front of it because Hinata would come spazzing.**

**When she saw Naruto heading up the pathway at 4:55 she was ecstatic. She had to squeeze Neji and Hanabi so tight that her arms left marks on them before she could calm down. The doorbell rang. Neji cringed as Hinata dug her nails into him and then sped off to the door. " I swear... I hope Naruto makes his move soon or we're going to be dead." Hanabi said and sighed. " Well remind me to hide next time Naruto takes her somewhere." Hanabi nodded in agreement.**

**Hinata took a few deep breaths before opening the door. " Oo-oh! N-naruto-k-kun! You're here already?"**

" **Oh she's good…" Hanabi whispered to Neji in the background.**

**Naruto simply shrugged, " So are you ready?" Hinata nodded and followed Naruto out. " Definite academy award…" Neji replied to Hanabi's comment.**

**Sasuke woke up rather reluctantly. The digital clock on his nightstand displayed 8:30 am. He sighed as he swung his legs over and proceeded to get ready for the day. When he locked the door behind him it was nine. He stretched as the sun's rays hit him, then walked aimlessly around town.**

**Sakura and Ino woke up. Ino was sleeping over at Sakura's. Sakura looked over at the clock that said 12:00. The two of them got ready and talked about the fair that day. When they (particularly Ino) were ready it was 3:00, and they walked around Konoha to kill some time.**

**5:00**

**Although it was the beginning of spring, it still got dark out early, and the sun was already setting. Naruto and Hinata entered the gates and gazed upon the scene. Hinata blushed when she saw the tunnel of love, and Naruto perked up when he saw all the food booths. Many people were yelling cries of, " Mommy I want to ride this!" or " Go nuts for donuts!" reached their ears as they walked through the wondrous festival.**

**Meanwhile Temari and Shikamaru entered at another entrance. " Oh come on! This'll be so much fun!"**

" **And this is coming from the "fan" girl…" this comment earned him a hit to the head. " Tch, thanks…"**

**Temari beamed up at him, " You're welcome!" then she spotted a monstrous rollercoaster. An evil smile came upon her face as she slowly turned to Shikamaru, " Oh no you don't… I told you no – EEK!" was all he could say as Temari dragged him onto the ride.**

**Author's Note****: I know very short chappy… oo plus I might no t be able to get any chapters at all in on Sunday or Saturday as I will be busy… sowwy :3**


	20. Chapter 28

**Naruto and Hinata walked around for a bit, going on a few rides. Naruto even bought some cotton candy for the both of them. Hinata sighed in relief and blushed the whole time as they walked beside each other. The fair was even more beautiful when it was dark out. All the places lit up with a wonderful array of colours. She smiled at the display. She was so glad Naruto had asked her. She sighed and unconsciously grabbed his arm. When she finally realized what she was doing, she tensed. She didn't want to let go, but she was a bit embarrassed that Naruto would tell her to let go. She looked up at Naruto who was gazing at the festivities around them. She sighed in relief. If he didn't notice, then that would be fine, as long as she could still hold on to that arm…**___**definite fluff there… :3**_

**Actually, Naruto **_**had**_** noticed. But oddly he didn't mind, in fact, it felt kind of good… he just shrugged it off as that she was warm and he was cold, so she was warming his arm up. Then he spotted Shikamaru and Temari, Temari was grinning from ear to ear, while Shikamaru had a rather green tint to his face. Naruto laughed at the sight, " Hey guys!" he said, waving his left arm since his right was sort of… preoccupied… Hinata jumped at the sound and quickly let go of his arm. Temari suspiciously gazed at the two, but shrugged it off.**

**The four walked along, Temari and Naruto going on all of the rides, and Hinata joining in on some. Shikamaru claimed it was just too , " Troublesome."**

**Earlier on Sakura and Ino entered the fair. Ino saw the monster rollercoaster. " Ooo! Let's ride that!" Sakura shook her head, " No thanks I just ate." Ino shrugged, " Suit yourself." And went to join the already growing line. A few minutes later Sakura was sitting on the bench with a slushie, waiting for Ino, when Sasuke passed by. " Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked curiously. **

**Sasuke shrugged, " Bored I guess." And he went over to sit with her.**

**Sakura looked over at him suspiciously while sipping her slushie. **

" **What the…" he began.**

**She looked over to see Chouji in a donut suit shouting out, " Go nuts for donuts!" She half laughed and half took a giant sip of slushie, causing a major brain freeze. " Aaahhh!!" she yelled out while holding her head to her banging forehead. Then she looked over to see Sasuke with a smirk on his face. " Meanie." She said, then got up and walked away.**

**Sasuke sat there for a while; thinking about their encounter, when Ino came. " Hey, where's Sakura?" she asked him. He shrugged. She cursed under her breath. " How could she leave me like this!" and she too stormed off. Well, technically she stormed off a few steps before giggling wildly and going back in line for the ride.**

**Back at Shikamaru, Temari, Hinata, and Naruto's side, they took a late dinner break at eight. " I heard fireworks start at ten." Naruto said through a mouthful of spaghetti. Hinata couldn't help but laugh. Naruto turned to her and grinned. **_**" I wonder if this could be considered as a double date.**_**" Temari thought, smiling at the two giggling ninjas.**

**A high shrill that sounded like a whistle sounded through the café. Shikamaru looked out the window, " The fireworks show is starting." As he said this Naruto grabbed Hinata by the hand and dragged her out. Temari did similar to Shikamaru. Shikamaru and Hinata sighed as they were dragged along by their overenergetic partners. Shikamaru and Temari went off to their own spot to do… things… Hinata was simply content with watching the fireworks from the reflection of those cerulean blue eyes.**

**Sasuke sighed as he went over to go and watch the fireworks alone. After a while he felt someone sit beside him, and looked to see Sakura. He raised an eyebrow. " You looked lonely." She simply said and watched the fireworks. Sasuke frowned, " I was not. I was having a good time." He said stubbornly. " Okay, fine." Sakura mumbled and got up. Sasuke sighed and grabbed her wrist. " What?" she said in a tone that definitely sounded like she was annoyed with him. He flinched, " Ah, I said I was having a good time, not necessarily a better time than with you." Sakura raised an eyebrow, shrugged and sat down beside him. Sasuke glared at her, " You tell anyone I said and you're dead."**

" **What about Naruto?" **

" _**Especially**_** Naruto!"**

**She laughed and watched the rest of the fireworks. She managed to keep her heart rate at normal speed, but it was getting harder and harder to be around Sasuke. Didn't her poor heart ever learn?**

**Author's Note:**** Yeah yeah I'm not pairing people up that easily :P any ideas for chappys now?**


	21. Chapter 29

**Nooooooooooooo!!!!!! I forgot about Gaara's b-day on 19****th**** of January ******** happy b-day Gaara! Ok Happy belated b-day… on with the story! Btw there is a song to set this mood… it's "Say" by John Mayer… I found this chapter so sad for me…**

**The following morning Naruto sat with his back against a tree, thinking about the funeral that was to happen tonight. He simply stared into his hands for hours before Sasuke had found him. " Yo, dobe, hokage wants to see you."**

**Naruto sighed, " Tell her I'm busy."**

" **You don't look very busy…"**

" **Just tell her I'm busy!" he shouted at the Uchiha, who simply scowled and leapt off. Naruto sighed and rested his head in his hands. What was happening to him? He shrugged it off as grief for Jiraiya. Moments later Sasuke appeared again, " She says it's something about midnight." Naruto looked up, and nodded his thanks for the information. Then leapt off.**

**Sasuke frowned. This wasn't like the normally hyper teen. Something was up. He walked off to nowhere in particular.**

**Naruto arrived at the Hokage's tower a few minutes later. He knocked on the door. " Come in." he heard her say. He slowly opened the creaky door, and Tsunade looked up from her pile of paperwork. " Ah, Naruto. Close the door behind you." Naruto nodded and closed the door behind himself. He stepped up to the desk. " You wanted to see me?"**

**Tsunade nodded, " I just wanted to tell you exactly who is going to be there. So there's me, you, Kakashi, and Shizune." Naruto nodded. " You know Naruto," she began, "I bet you'll grow up to be great someday, just like him." Naruto only nodded again, keeping his eyes to the floor. Tsunade sighed, " That's all." Naruto nodded and leapt out the window. Tsunade shook her head. She never knew he'd take it so hard…**

**That night Naruto could barely leave his home. But he finally got himself out at 11:30. He wore black, and a grief stricken expression on his face. He was at the cemetery within five minutes to see that everyone was already there. Kakashi, Tsunade, and Shizune looked over at Naruto who simply stood there in front of the grave. It was a cloudless night. Millions of stars blanketed the dark sky, and the moon shone brightest of all; the bright, shiny full moon. Naruto's eyes were filled to the brim with sorrow and mourning. **

**Tsunade placed her flower on Jiraiya's grave.**

**Shizune placed her flower on Jiraiya's grave.**

**Kakashi placed his flower on Jiraiya's grave.**

**The three left Naruto to be alone. Naruto played with the flower between his fingers, all the while staring at the tombstone. When he couldn't hold them back any longer, looking to see if he was alone, he cried.**

**In fact, he wasn't alone. Sasuke had followed him there, and looked away at the sight of Naruto crying. Sasuke went home half an hour later.**

**All night Naruto thought about his sensei. **

**How they trained together.**

**How Naruto would tease about him being so perverted.**

**How he could always bring a smile to his face.**

**How it was never boring around him.**

**How he'd always make references with him and the fourth.**

**How he'd tell him stories about the fourth.**

**How he'd tell those funny mishaps with him and Tsunade when they were small.**

**How he was always there for him.**

**Naruto still remembered the first time he met him. That one faithful day when Jiraiya had been "researching" and then knocked out Ebisu. Naruto had to chase him down all day. He would have never guessed in a million years that all of that would have lead to this. **

**Naruto cried. He cried for those hard times that he and Jiraiya went through. He cried for those funny moments where Naruto and Jiraiya would always fight jokingly. He cried for the joyful moments where he felt that Jiraiya could have been his father. He cried for the big gap in his life now. He cried for a man that was now a great loss to Konoha. He cried for the friend he had lost. He cried for the father he never had that he lost. He cried for memories. He cried for the greatest ninja he had ever known. He cried for his old sensei. He cried for Jiraiya.**

**The tears fell softly onto the earth below; each one shattering into dozens of teardrops as they hit the ground. They shimmered for a moment as they scattered, and landed once more on the earth before disappearing into the soil. The tears fell freely from Naruto's face, and littered the ground. One tear even caught onto the flower that he was still holding. And so the tears fell all night.**

**The next morning Kakashi went walking through Konoha. As he passed the cemetery, he was surprised to see Naruto standing in the same spot. Kakashi looked up at the sun. It was about 6 am. He frowned. He walked over to Naruto, who still hadn't dropped his flower. " Naruto?" he whispered. He shivered as the morning wind swept past. Kakashi could have sworn Naruto was sleeping, but then Naruto placed his flower on the tombstone, and leapt off, leaving a very stunned Kakashi. Then he gathered himself together again and went to go report this to the Hokage. He could feel that something was not right with Naruto. **

**The tear slid from the inside of the flower and slowly rolled down the delicate petal. It made a last attempt to cling onto the delicate blossom before shattering onto the tombstone.**

**Author's Note:**** poor Naruto… I hope Jiraiya isn't really dead in the manga… ******** so sad… wow I actually had time to write this on a Saturday :3 anyways… hope you liked this chapter :3 any suggestions to change any previous chapters are gladly accepted.**


	22. Chapter 30

Holy flipping cow… Reviews: 10 Favourite: 10 Alert: 18 Hits: 3859 Me: wth 

**Sakura locked the door behind her. The early spring wind blew through her hair as she caught a few strands and placed them, behind her ear. As she walked to the hospital, she tied her hair up. She turned into the familiar building and passed through the sliding doors. As she walked past the lobby she waved at the receptionist who was currently speaking with someone. She waved back and continued her conversation. Sakura was about to continue when she accidentally overheard what they were saying, " Yeah I heard the poor kid stayed at the grave **_**all**_** night!"**

" **What? No… geez from 12 to 6? Wow. That blonde kid has a lot more patience than me. I wish I had that kind of patience with my husband!" the two laughed. Sakura tensed. There was only one blonde kid she knew of. She walked up to the receptionist and smiled weakly, " I'm sorry but I think I'm going to have to take the day off." She nodded and Sakura walked back out. She untied her hair and hurried to Naruto's home.**

**Hinata woke up bright and early. Though it was only seven, she quickly got ready and headed out. She saw a distraught Sakura hurry by her house. Hinata quickly caught up to her, " What's wrong?"**

**Sakura turned to her with a worried expression on her face, " It's Naruto. I'm not exactly sure what happened but apparently he stayed for six hours last night at a grave. And I can take a good guess at who's grave it was." **_**Oh, why Naruto. Why is it always you that has to suffer the most?**_** Sakura snapped out of her thoughts, " Want to come with?" Hinata nodded and the two hurried along.**

**Kakashi perched at his usual spot at the window. " Tsunade…" he poked the sleeping hokage. She yawned and lifted her head up sleepily. " Ugh, this better be dam good Kakashi. You know I didn't get to sleep till two yesterday."**

**Kakashi nodded, " But Naruto didn't get any sleep at all."**

**Tsunade sat up, " What?"**

**Kakashi shook his head and sighed, " He didn't go home all night. I saw him at six am still holding his flower at Jiraiya's grave. I'm worried Tsunade, what if the kyuubi sees this as an ideal opportunity to break out?"**

**Tsunade frowned and furrowed her brow. This gave her a look of deep contemplation. " I'm not sure Kakashi, right now we'll have to wait it out and see if Naruto can survive this."**

**Kakashi nodded, " Alright, tell me if anything happens to him."**

**Tsunade nodded. With a salute the copy-ninja was gone.**

**Sasuke was walking down the road when he saw Sakura. He hurried to catch up to her, and then noticed Hinata was with her. So instead he simply asked, " Where are you two going?"**

**Sakura had a real worried look on her face. Sasuke could tell something was wrong. " Its Naruto. He…"**

" **Yeah, I know. He was up late at Jiraiya's grave. I was there." Sakura frowned. " Well we're going to go see him."**

**Sasuke nodded, " I'll come too."**

**And so the three set out for Naruto's place. Sakura gasped when they came close. She ran to the door. Embedded in it were three long claw marks. Sakura braced herself and looked through one of the slash marks. Everything was dark, suddenly she saw a slight movement. She jumped back in fright and stumbled as large claws emerged suddenly from the slash marks, fitting perfectly into them. Hinata came over to help her up. They could hear a low menacing growl emitting from the room. Sakura placed her hand over her heart and felt its panicked rhythm. Sasuke gazed at the long gleaming claws before they withdrew quickly back into the room. He frowned. " I'll go in first." He announced. He placed his hand to the doorknob. **

" **Be careful Sasuke." He heard Sakura say, and he turned the brass handle in his hand, and slowly opened the creaking door…**

**Author's Note: ****Boo:D sorry but I just watched Cloverfield so yeah… XD :3 seriously in the mood for some horror or somethin :P lolz I know I hate cliffies too… not sure if this is a good one though… anyways I bet ur all happy cuz tomorrow is Monday and I'll try to get back into the rhythm of writing 2-4 chappies a day :3 enjoy my story!**


	23. Chapter 31

**Back at Akatsuki headquarters the organization had gathered into a meeting. Pein didn't say anything. Partly because he was embarrassed and partly because Tobi had already told everyone what had happened. " Alright," Pein began, " This time I'm heading out with the rest of my bodies. Konan and I will be leaving in a few months." Tobi cocked his head to the side, " A few months?" Pein nodded. " Konan and I picked up two bijuu on our way back. Since we only have eight people, this time the process will take about thirteen days each. The rest of Akatsuki groaned. " Alright, Akatsuki, disperse." And with that they scattered.**

**Kakashi leapt off to think for a while. Exactly what consequences would come from this? He sighed and shook his head. His greatest fear was that Naruto turned kyuubi in the village. Just in case… Kakashi went to go check on him. **

**Sasuke opened the creaking door. The apartment was dark. His hand went to the light switch. He flicked it on, but nothing happened. He switched it back and forth, but no lights came on. He sighed and took a step into the dark room. He stepped back when he felt something squishy. He looked down to see that he had stepped in the biggest pile of saliva he had ever seen. He frowned and wiped it off outside on the cement. He looked back at the girls with fright in their eyes. He gave them a reassuring smile that everything was okay.**

**Sakura clung to Hinata, her heart still racing. She saw Sasuke step back out, and wipe off a major amount of saliva on the cement outside. He gave her the sweetest smile she had ever seen him give anyone. This smile was short lived as the next moment a furry claw reached out and grasped him by the neck, pulled him in, and shut the door behind him. Sakura almost screamed out, but Hinata covered her mouth. The two clung to each other as they could hear a series of loud bumps come from inside. Perhaps she should have gone to work after all… Suddenly the thumpings stopped. The girls sat and waited to hear something. They both screamed when Sasuke came plunging through the door, knocking it down. He moved onto his knees and coughed out blood. Sakura shivered. " S-s-Sasuke?" he turned to her. A large scar ran down his cheek, bleeding freely. But that wasn't as bad as the triple claw mark left from his right shoulder down to the bottom of his left leg. Sakura clung harder to Hinata. **

**Hinata peered into the dark room. The light only lit up half of the room; but they could still see a pair of glowing red eyes. A large red paw came into the light. Sakura could see Sasuke's blood on it. Another one followed it. Slowly a huge snout poked out into the light, followed by the biggest fangs that Sakura had ever seen. Slowly it crept out into the light. Saliva poured from its mouth like a waterfall. The eyes seemed to burn holes into her. She whimpered at the sight of its diminutive pupils. Its large furry ears emerged. Slowly its large, lean, muscular body came into view, followed by seven elegant swishing tails. In short, it was the largest most menacing fox Hinata had ever seen. It advanced slowly. One heavy paw after another thudded onto the ground. Sakura definitely regretted not going to work that day. **

**Gaara placed another paper onto the other neatly stacked pile of papers. He sighed. There was just so much paper work to do these days. A knock came at the door, " Yeah, come in." he said. His sister entered the room. " What's wrong Temari?" Temari shuffled uncomfortably, " Well, it's just a feeling, but I have a very bad feeling that something bad is going down in Konoha. I mean, **_**really**_** bad." Gaara nodded. " Well let's go." Temari looked up in bewilderment. " You're the hokage Gaara! You can't leave at some hunch!" Gaara nodded impatiently as he got his weapons out. " But I trust your hunches Temari." Temari frowned and shrugged. There was no changing the guys mind now. " I'm just going to go alert the council." Gaara stated, and walked out of his office and down the corridor. Temari frowned. Even though she knew Gaara should stay here, she had a really, **_**really**_** bad feeling about Konoha right now…**

**Author's Note:**** MUHAWHAW!!! I just watched another horror movie XD sorry but I had to write that… plus Gaara is comin to the rescue :P more ideas plz .**


	24. Chapter 32

**Sakura and Hinata clung to each other as the large fox approached. It was easily three times the size of Chouji. It towered over them with its evil foxy grin. He brought his head down to look them straight in the eye. Sakura could see his eyes were as big as dinner plates. It snorted then padded loudly back into the room. It seemed to disappear. " Are you ok?" Both girls were about to scream, but covered each other's mouths. They looked up to see Kakashi. The girls nodded, " Yeah, we're fine…" they could hear a loud snort from inside. Sakura looked over to Sasuke who was still bleeding heavily. She was so scared that it might come after her… But she had to take her chances. Slowly she let go of Hinata who hid behind Kakashi. She began to slowly crawl to Sasuke. She stopped when she heard a loud bump from inside, but then continued when everything went quiet again. She finally reached Sasuke and began to heal his wounds. " Stupid!" she whispered, " I told you to be careful!" Sasuke only looked away.**

**Kakashi looked into the room, " What happened?" he looked to the three of them for answers. " Seven." Was all Sakura said. " Seven tails?!" Kakashi cried out in disbelief. As if in reply a growl came out from the room. Kakashi frowned, " How the hell are we going to do this?"**

**Gaara and Temari were a day's journey away. Kankouro had come too. Temari frowned. " What's wrong Temari?" Kankouro asked. She shook her head and put on a fake smile, " Nothing." When actually, it was something. The horrible feeling inside of her grew and grew…**

**Kakashi took out a kunai, and lightly tossed it into the room so it would fall on the floor. The paw came out and withdrew with the kunai in a blink of the eye, leaving a trail of Sasuke's blood. " Please tell me that's Sasuke's and Sasuke's only blood?" Sakura nodded, " As far as we know." Kakashi frowned. He warned Tsunade about something like this.**

**Tsunade could feel her stomach churning. She took a swig of sake, but it only grew worse. She had a bad feeling about this… she stood up from her desk. " Shizune I'll be back." She announced and walked out of the hokage tower. She wasn't exactly sure where to look but when she saw Kakashi, she quickly went to talk to him. She stopped short when she saw Sakura healing Sasuke and the door torn down. " What happened?" she asked in a tone that was slowly rising to panic. Before she could cross the door Kakashi took her arm pulled her back. " What?" her voice sounding panicky. " Watch." Was all he said. He threw two kunai in. It produced the same results as before, the paw big enough to grab both at once. Tsunade, horrified at the sight, could only look back and forth between Hinata and Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke, and the dark room. " I-is…" she began weakly, " Is that Naruto?" Kakashi nodded. Tsunade's horrified look turned even more horrified. Even scared. Then she regained herself. " Kakashi go get Yamato. How will we get him out of Konoha?" as if her questions was answered, in one jump the giant fox leapt out of its room. Tsunade had to press herself against the railing in order to not be squished. The fox leaned onto its back haunches, and propelled forward like a spring powered canon. When it landed outside of Konoha walls it made the loudest thump Tsunade had ever heard. After that she shook her head. She went into the room and tried to turn on the lights, only to come up with the same results as Sasuke. She frowned, " How is he doing?" she asked Sakura. Hinata was now sitting with them. Sakura nodded, " He'll live." Tsunade sighed and shook her head. She couldn't even imagine how much worse the situation would be if she told him that and Akatsuki member had killed Jiraiya.**

**Kakashi saw Yamato walking down the street. " Tenzou! Emergency!" he cried out. Yamato frowned, " I told you not to call me that in public." Kakashi nodded impatiently, " Yeah, sorry, look we need your help. Yamato cocked his head to the side, " What happened?" " Naruto's gone seven tailed." Yamato's eyes widened more than Kakashi thought possible. Then Yamato nodded and the two ran to Naruto apartment. When they came they found Sakura and Tsunade healing Sasuke while Hinata sat to the side. " Where is he?" Yamato said, coming through. Tsunade shook her head, " He's outside of Konoha right now." Yamato took a step forward and almost stumbled into the large imprints left by Naruto as he jumped off. He crouched down to take a better look. With his kunai he touched one of the hairs inside the footprint. His kunai seemed to disintegrate as it touched the fur. He held up his half of a kunai for everyone to see. It was like acid. Tsunade went to inspect the fur herself. She took out a small glass bottle, the ones you can hang around your neck, and a pair of tweezers. She tried to pick up the hair but the tweezers disintegrated. She frowned and scooped it up with the glass bottle. She put a cork in it, and then out a cork of glass after the corrugated cork disintegrated. **_**[ in case ur confused, glass and snot are ( I think the most common items that cannot be melted by acid. Ok depending on which acid…**_** The little hairs glowed red in their. They were so menacing, those three little hairs. She sighed and put them around her neck. " Let's go." And with that Yamato and Tsunade went to go find Naruto as Kakashi went to go get some ANBU members.**

**Author;s Note:**** meh I didn't think this was one of my best… ah well next one will hopefully be better :3**


	25. Chapter 33

**The background song that I based this chappie on is Listen to your Heart by DHT enjoy :P**

**Hinata followed Tsunade, Kakashi, and Yamato outside of Konoha to where Naruto was. This left Sakura and Sasuke alone.**

**Sakura sat and healed Sasuke. He cringed as she started to work on the larger mark. The stomach was particularly hard to heal. When she finally finished healing him he was panting heavily, " Sasuke?" she began. He sat up shakily and nodded his head, "Y-ye-yeah?" he finally said. " Are… are you ok?" he could only nod and hold his stomach in pain. She frowned. " Baka!" she slapped him across the face. Feeling anger swell up inside of her, she shouted. " I told you not to go in there! Why do you have to be so stupid sometimes?" she cried out, feeling tears sting her eyes. She beat his chest in vain, but still needing a way to release her anger somehow. Then she put her arms around him and cried onto his shoulder.**

**He shivered in pain, but then had a look of surprise on his face when she hugged him. For some reason something was swelling up inside of him. He sat there for a while as she cried into his shoulder. Then he steadied himself and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her shaking as she heaved and sobbed. She swallowed and continued her cries. He pulled her in closer, feeling no resistance. She only cried.**

_**I'm so confused.**_** She thought. **_**I know how much pain he can cause me and yet… I feel somewhat drawn to him. No matter how hard I try to stay away, my heart drags me back. It's like a poor lost puppy that keeps coming back to its abusive owner, not knowing any other home.**_** She let out a shaky breath. **_**His touch warms me up so much, yet it also shatters my heart. Why am I so confused? Why can't my heart just do as it's told and stay away from danger? Why must I experience that pain over and over again? **_** She took in a big breath. He smelled so good…**_** No! I have to stay strong! He's just playing with me. He'll throw me away once he knows he has me in his grasp.**_** With that final thought she pushed away from him and ran off into the direction that Hinata went, sobbing into her hands.**

**He sat there stunned, holding her. When she pushed him away, it was so unexpected. It hurt him. Not only physically, but… emotionally too. He looked at his arms, the very ones that had been hugging Sakura only moments before. They were still warm from the embrace, but the heat was swept away with the wind as it passed by. He sat there, still staring at his arms. **_**I think something's wrong with me.**_** He decided.**_** I've never felt like this before. Have I gone mad like Itachi? Why can't I identify these feelings? It seems like I've felt them a very long time ago, but now… they're just so foreign. It feels like a good feeling, but it's so strange that I just can't accept it.**_** He shook his head of these thoughts and pursued the group.**

She ran through the streets of Konoha. Her feelings were constantly conflicting each other.

_I thought I loved him, but he had to break my heart for me to know what true love really is._

_When I look into his eyes, it seems all the problems in the world go away and I'm floating in mid-air._

_I should have been more careful. I was blinded by his halo, so I never noticed the horns._

_It's not just a physical attraction, I love him for every single thing he is. Every word he says, every step he takes. This is something that will never die. I have tried to stay reasonable with this, but I just can't anymore. I just can't._

Before long she reached the gates of Konoha and wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. Then she stepped outside of the village and began to walk along the perimeter of it. Her footsteps thudded on the ground; each thud reminding her of Sasuke. She could still smell his sweet scent. For some reason he heard him whisper her name in her ear. She shook her head and sped up. All of those memories of him, were simply gone with the wind. Those thoughts that were whispered to her, they seemed so distant now. They were swept away by the wind…

Author's Note: Sorry with the sudden sad/horror theme XD I watched Bucket List and Cloverfield again so yeah… XD basically I'm in a sad/horror mood :P suggestions greatly appreciated .


	26. Chapter 34

**Kakashi, Yamato, and Tsunade came upon the place where Naruto had landed, but he was nowhere to be seen. Yamato came and inspected the paw prints that were left upon impact. They too were littered with hairs that were slowly sinking into the ground. He wrinkled his nose. " You don't need an expert tracker to see where he's gone." Kakashi said, pointing at the path of destruction left by Naruto. Tsunade looked up. There were several other large paw prints and each bush that had been in its way looked as if a bulldozer had gone through, and then a pyromaniac came and lit up what was left of it. She frowned as she saw the last of the leaves burst into flames and die, leaving behind a crispy skeleton.**

**They followed the path for what seemed to be hours when they sensed something from behind. It was too small to be Naruto. They stopped for a while to see Hinata emerge. Tsunade frowned, " What are you doing here? This is extremely dangerous!" Hinata nodded, " I know." Tsunade shook her head, " Kids these days, they never learn. Perhaps a few burns might teach her." And she went on ahead. Yamato and Kakashi exchanged glances and shrugged, following Tsunade with Hinata close behind.**

**Sakura soon caught up to the group, much to Tsunade's dismay. The trail seemed to go on for miles and miles until it just suddenly stopped. Tsunade frowned, but then began following the large amount of chakra left behind as it jumped. It seemed to take forever, but when they finally did find the next set of footprints, Hinata took a step forward to continue on the trail, only to be pulled back by Tsunade. **

" **Wha?" she began. Tsunade frowned. " I didn't hear a thump." And with a growl, they noticed they were being attacked from behind.**

**Sasuke's thoughts were whirling around and around in his head. They were so dizzying and distracting that he never noticed that he continued on the path when it ended. Then he saw Naruto from behind; his seven tails swishing malevolently. He gulped as it advanced on the unsuspecting group. Suddenly he saw Tsunade turn around, causing everyone else to turn around. They slowly back up step by step, until they came upon what seemed to be the walls of Konoha. They were trapped. **_**[ I said they walked for miles and miles, not necessarily away from Konoha tho :P smart little cute foxy :3 **_

**Sasuke stealthily crawled up to it, but was surprised by a tail grabbing him and throwing him against the wall. The tail had burned through his clothes and left nasty burn marks on his body. " Shit, not again…" he murmured beside Sakura who only shot him a glare. Luckily the burns weren't as bad as last time since the tail had only touched him for a few short moments.**

**Naruto attacked. He leapt and tried to corner Tsunade, but she jumped in the air and kicked off of the wall. Naruto was too fast for her. He flipped over, pushing himself off the wall and caught her in his teeth while she was still in the air. He shook her violently, everyone hearing her scream. Then she delivered a punch to his nose, which made him let go. She leapt back. There were 10 giant holes in her body, bleeding heavily. She leapt off to the side as Naruto chose his next victim. Sakura rushed over to help Tsunade heal herself. The beast's giant eyes focused on Kakashi. " Shit!" his eyes widened in fear, "Suiton, Suijniheki!" a wall of water came up. Kakashi leapt away just in time because Naruto had simply leapt through the wall of water as if it were a sprinkler. "Katon, Karyuu Endan" a giant flaming dragon erupted from Kakashi's mouth. Each part of it disintegrated when it simply touched Naruto's body. Before he could perform any more jutsus, Naruto was upon him, and Naruto whipped him seven times with each of his tails. At the end of his lashing Kakashi was panting heavily, and could barely move. Naruto studied his leftover victims. Sakura, Hinata, and Yamato. Naruto took a giant paw forward. It shook the ground. Then he leapt upon Yamato. Sakura and Hinata looked away. They couldn't bear to see another one fall victim to Naruto. They could hear Naruto snarling viciously. When Sakura and Hinata took a chance and peeked, they could see Naruto snarling just above Yamato, covered in sand. Then their eyes fell upon their saviors **_**[ btw the ANBU Kakashi supposedly sent for are ummm they ran away XD I'm so forgetful… **_** Temari stood in battle stance with her fan next to Gaara, who had to constantly keep adding sand because the sand touching Naruto quickly disintegrated. Sakura and Hinata stared with wide eyes at them, and then nodded their thanks and smiled. Gaara brought Naruto over to the middle of the clearing. Yamato stood up and nodded. He brought out his palm, which revealed a symbol that said seal. Pillars came up from the ground and surrounded the Kyuubi encased in sand. It was a slow process, but finally the necklace began to glow and drew the Kyuubi's chakra back into its body. **

**The chakra seemed to slide off of his body and into the very necklace itself. Underneath, surprisingly, was a perfectly healthy Naruto. Sakura had expected to see even worse burn marks. When the process was complete Naruto lay on the ground, unmoving. I rushed up to him and checked his pulse. I sighed in relief as I felt a strong steady beat. I look up. Kakashi, Yamato, Tsunade and Hinata were also relieved, but Sasuke was sort of… off. She couldn't pinpoint exactly what emotion was held on his face since she had never seen it before from him, but she shrugged it off and turned her attention back to Naruto. She smiled down at the boy. **_**I know you've been through rough times Naruto, but I hope it will be better for you from here on out.**_

**Author's Note:**

**I'm just wonderin if I should bring Rin back in for Kakashi… so vote yes or no :D**


	27. Chapter 35

**Kakashi carried Naruto all the way back to the hospital. They left him there and went to go see exactly what kind of damage was done in his apartment. Sasuke held a ball of fire in his left hand for light. The rest sort of felt their way around. " Ugh! My hand is all wet…" he heard Sakura say. " Ah, there's something blocking the window, I got it…" he heard Tsunade say. A series of bumps and squeals followed as a large amount of debris was removed from the window. When the last piece was finally removed, the room was bright. Sasuke extinguished his flame and looked around. He immediately regretted it. All around were claws marks of various sorts. Some stained with his blood. In the middle of the room was a sort of hole. Well, technically it seemed like every single item in this room was put into a shredder and then piled in the middle of the room. Then in that big pile seemed to be a den of some sort. He heard Sakura grunt as she began to wipe his blood that was on her hands on a shredded up rag from the pile.**

**Hinata gulped and advanced towards the pile. " What are you doing?" she heard Sakura ask her. " I'm going in." she said, and crawled into the hole before anyone could catch her. Soon it became dark. She activated her Byakugan. She frowned, how far did this thing go? She cried out in surprise, as there was a sudden drop. It seemed that Naruto had gone through the bottom floor and into the ground. With what seemed like half an hour she finally came upon the end of the tunnel. She saw a picture frame, but she couldn't see the picture well. She grabbed this. There was also another picture in there, seemingly only a piece of paper. It wasn't framed, but it was there. It was a long trek back, and it took her forever to climb back up the drop, but when she emerged, she could see everyone's relieved look on their faces. After Sakura had picked out the bits and pieces that were caught on in her hair and on her clothes she held out the photos. She never noticed it before, but they were covered in mounds of saliva. She wiped her hand on the rag Sakura had used and went over to see the pictures with the rest. The one that was framed was his team picture. The other picture had Jiraiya and Naruto in it. The two were showing piece signs with their hands and sticking out their tongues. Behind them was the most beautiful sunset she had ever seen. It took her breath away.**

**Kakashi sighed when he saw the pictures, " I'm not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing."**

**Sasuke looked up, confused, " What do you mean?"**

**Kakashi shook his head, " Its obvious that Naruto must have some control over his body in this stage. I'm just not sure if its due to being in such a high stage that the kyuubi needs his host to be present, or that Naruto's fusing process with Kyuubi is almost complete." His last words rang in everyone's heads. They shivered as a cool wind swept past Naruto's door and into the room. The chill lingered for a moment and then left, but everyone in the room still felt chilled long after. **

**It was only much later when Tsunade noticed Kakashi's injuries **_**[pfft I'm so forgetful XD I forgot to put in he was healed… ah well might as well do that now: 3**_**. She frowned. " You better go to the hospital." Kakashi shook his head, " I'll be fine." Sakura too frowned, " Go."**

" **I'm fine."**

" **GO!" Tsunade shouted.**

" **Going!" Kakashi said hastily and fled Tsunade's wrath. Sasuke only smirked at the scene.**

**Tsunade shook her head. " Well I'll be off." And with that she began to walk back to the hokage tower. Yamato only waved and disappeared. All was quiet between the three teens. " Umm, I'm going to go check on Naruto-kun…" Hinata said feebly, and leapt off to the hospital.**

**Sakura and Sasuke were crushed by the uncomfortably awkwardness of being alone together. Suddenly Sasuke took a step towards Sakura. This sent her into a panic attack; " I'm… going to go see how Naruto-kun is doing too!" she blurted out and dashed off to catch up to Hinata. Sasuke frowned and leaned against the wall outside of Naruto's apartment as the sunset below the distant rolling hills.**

**Author's Note:**** as u can tell I'm suffering from Writer's block right now… hmm well I guess… shrugs I definitely know there is going to be a special chapter for Chinese new years even tho Naruto is Japanese… so basically no major arcs happen until 7****th**** and then on 14****th**** is valentine's day special… so right now not sure what to write… mayhap I could bring Rin and then her and Kakashi get together on 14:S confuzzled right now… well tell me ur opinion :D**


	28. Chapter 36

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!! I'm so giddy cuz I just watched House . it eez da best show eva:D

**Naruto slowly opened his eyes and moaned. He was sore all over. His vision was framed with black that was slowly receding. He sat up, only to regret it. It felt like someone was banging on his head on the inside. **_**[ ok well if u sit down for a long time, well relax basically, and u stand up quickly u get really dizzy . it hurts… especially when you slip on the soap in the bathroom in this process me: major owie on hitting ur head**_** When his vision cleared he saw that Hinata was sleeping in a comfy chair at the other side of the room. He rubbed his face and yawned. Apparently the sound of the yawn had woken her up because the next moment she ran up to him and hugged him so tightly that purple and yellow dots began dancing in his vision. When she finally let go she sat down, " Are y-you ok Naruto-k-kun? She asked with a huge blush creeping up her face. **

**He nodded, " Yeah I'm alright, but I had the strangest dream… I dreamt that I turned into a fox and then I began to tear apart my apartment. Suddenly Sasuke came in and then the fix, no, **_**I**_** was tearing him apart and then I threw him out the door… and… and you were there!" he said looking at the panicking Hinata, " You and Sakura were clinging to each other when I walked up to you guys. Then somehow I had control of my dream and I got to walk my giant fox body back into the room and… well do I sound crazy to you right now?" Hinata shook her head and only whispered, " No…" in a sad tone. Naruto opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when Tsunade came into the room with Sakura.**

**The two looked up in alarm to see that Naruto was awake. Sakura rushed over to hug him too. This time the dots took a little longer to go away. Tsunade cleared her throat. They all looked at her. " Umm Naruto, I have to tell you something." Naruto looked up, confused. " You're in the hospital because you just came out of the seven tailed stage." Naruto shook his head, " I don't understand."**

**Tsunade sighed, " Why don't you explain Sakura?" she nodded. " Well Naruto, its like this. I came to your apartment because I was worried about you. Sasuke and Hinata came along too, and then we saw your place was trashed from the outside, so Sasuke went in first and then…" she took a deep breath, " I took him in and shredded him…" finished Naruto who only look at the bed sheets. Tsunade nodded, " Then I guess you had some control over what was happening." **

**Naruto shook his head, " It was like a dream, but I could steer it the way I wanted it to go. I could rarely influence what happened." The four sat in silence. **

" **Well," Tsunade began, " Now that you're better you can go if you like. See you later." She said and walked back to the hokage tower.**

**Naruto sat there with the two girls, " I'm sorry…" he said. No one could say anything.**

**Author's Note:**** this has got to be the shortest chapter of all… sorry but I really hate this Writer's block . it's driving me crazy! I dun know what to write about… I mean I guess I could bring Rin back… but not much to talk about there… argh!! Any ideas from my loyal readers:D grrr maybe I should bring rin back just to have sometin to write about till valentine's day… cuz after valentine's day I can start another arc… arghness!!!! . x3 hmmm well I dunno… ON NOES! Ack! I forgot about Gaara and Temari . ok well they're still in Konoha they're gunna say hi to Naruto in next chappie… xD**


	29. Chapter 37

**Naruto walked out of Konoha hospital with Hinata at his right side. The two were talking when they came upon Gaara and Temari. " Yo, Gaara!" Naruto shouted out in glee. Gaara smiled. **_**[ me: -swoons- Tobi: what about me? D: me: umm –double swoon-? Tobi: better :P **_** "Thanks." Naruto began. " I have no idea what I was thinking." Gaara nodded, fully understanding the situation of being controlled by a bijuu. Naruto, being as oblivious as he was, walked off with Gaara not noticing he left behind Hinata.**

**Hinata looked up at the Sand nin, " Thanks for coming. How did you guys get here so fast?" Temari looked up and shrugged, " I had a hunch a few days ago and my hunch turned out to be something more than a hunch." Hinata laughed softly at that comment.**

[crap nuttin to write about… that Rin thing is looked really appetiz- APPEALING right now… -cough cough- ahh well something else… might as well work a bit on SasuSaku :S

**Sakura was so relieved that Naruto was okay. She finished straightening out the bed sheets and walked to the door. Her hand reached for the handle, but before she could touch it the door slid back on its own. In front of her stood Sasuke Uchiha not even twenty inches away from her. There was an awkward silence. Then Sakura cleared her throat, " Naruto's been released." She managed to stutter. Sasuke only nodded and replied, " Hn." This seemed to snap Sakura out of a daze. " Is that all you can say emo?" she sneered. It felt good…**

**Sasuke turned his head away and crossed his arms, " Hn."**

**Sakura glared at him, " Oh go away you stupid scrawny boy." She seethed and also crossed her arms.**

**He narrowed his eyes at her, " Then why don't you go home?"**

**Sakura rolled her eyes, " I would if I could. You're blocking my way."**

**Before Sasuke could understand what she said **_**[ muhawhaw he has a very slow mind… XD naw just a bit dazed for a moment there… or is he having guilty fantasies:O:O:O!!! XD jks jks on with the show!**_**, she pushed him out of the way and stormed down the hallway. He only grunted and leaned on the door, only to be surprised as the door slid back, causing him to lose his balance. He stumbled and caught himself before he hit the ground. He stood up quickly and looked around to see if anyone had seen. He ran his hand through his hair, dug his hands in his pocket and walked out of the hospital, pretending nothing happened. **_**[ muhawhaw if only there were surveillance cameras… if only… I'm so ebil to Sasuke XD**_

**Sakura stormed out of the hospital and rushed to the cemetery. She plopped down on the bench in front of her parents' grave and sat there, trying to calm down. She couldn't possibly be falling for that low-life! Could she? Sitting there didn't work so she kicked around some dirt. Then she accidentally kicked some dirt onto her parents' tombstone. She kneeled and quickly brushed it off. It was only then when she saw a tiny inscription upon the stone that she had never seen before. She examined it more closely. " **_**Never question if you are in love or not, because if you were you wouldn't need to ask."**_** She smiled. Just like mom to have something about love inscribed onto her tombstone. She sat back in the dirt. **_**" Well I'm questioning my love for him, so that means I'm NOT in love with him…"**_** She took a deep breath as wind swept past her, chilling her to the bone, "…**_**right?"**_

**Author's Note: well I've decided not to write about the Chinese new year for some reason . sowwy if u really wanted to see one… but now I can start another arc :D**


	30. Chapter 38

OMG! SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! My comp unexpectedly crashed and I had no way to contact you guys . rawr really really sorry… plus we only have one comp at home since its just me and mom and my mom doesn't even know how to use a cell phone . anyways here is next chappie! Ummm I;m not sure though… should I add Rin to the story? Please say yes or no and not maybe!!!

Sakura headed to the hospital on another regular workday. She whistled a tune as she merrily walked down the busy market street. She turned right on the next pathway and approached the large building. It wasn't what most people would call "home", but then again Sakura wasn't most people. _[ I wonder if they had automatic sliding doors?_ The lobby had that familiar smell to it. She clocked in and grabbed her clipboard. She quickly scanned down her list of patients, and momentarily tensed as she saw the last person she wanted to see. _[ do I really need to write down who?? It would sound to corny if I did…_ She shook her head. He was near the bottom of the list since his last name started with U. _[ I JUST noticed: Uchiha, Uzumaki XD sorry anyways…_ Hopefully by the time she got to him someone else would have treated him. Making her usual rounds she gave her patients whatever medicine they needed and gave them food and water and such. Hours later she picked up the clipboard and walked over to the other side of the hospital that deals with healing the injuries. _[ ya the side she was on is for resting and dying X3 anyways…_ And so the list dwindled. A, B, C, D, E, F… for the whole afternoon; by nine she was spent. She had spent over 12 hours at the hospital. She crossed out the last of the T's and glared at the first and only last name on her clipboard beginning with a U. She took and deep breath and opened the door to her last patient's room. He lay there staring out at the starry sky. He seemed startled when she flicked on the lights. He groaned as the purple lights danced in his vision. She came over to the foot of his bed and checked his charts. A few times she frowned, and sometimes she nodded. Finally when she was done she simply grabbed her clipboard and headed out.

He frowned. Was she leaving without even telling him the state he was in? " Hey, so what's up with me?"

She snorted, " I don't know, you tell me." And began to pick up her pace to the door. _[ geez that door must be like a kilometer away…_

He glared at her, " Oh ha ha. Shouldn't this bleeding have stopped by now?" he said, pointing to the thoroughly soaked bandage around his chest.

She sighed, turned around, and dropped the clipboard off on the night table beside Sasuke. _[ ummm I think that's the first time I actually wrote down that it was him, and not just implying it . _ " Fine." She said, obviously annoyed that she had to stay there longer than she actually had to. She came over to his bleeding side, and her hands lit up with a green aura. She pressed both hands over the wound while he looked away. She heard him mumble something, and frowned. She smiled as she heard him call out in pain as she added in too much chakra to the healing jutsu. " Are you out of your mind?" he yelled at her. She only smirked, grabbed her clipboard, and quickly left the room before he could think of some other witty comment that would make him bed ridden for a month.

It disturbed her though. As she walked home, she was annoyed by how much Sasuke bothered her; and particularly Sasuke. Sure Naruto was always on her nerves, but it was different. She just couldn't stop thinking about how stupid Sasuke was. When she finally surfaced from her thoughts she as already home. She popped the key into the lock and quickly got ready for bed. It was only when she was in bed and trying to fall asleep did she hear the heavy pounding her heart made every time she thought about Sasuke.

Author's Note: Muhawhaw!!! Anyways sorry but the next chappy ( unless somehow I fit in some chappies about Rin returning) will be the valentine's special this Thursday cuz the school is really busy… oh yeah forgot to mention I'm El Presidente of my school! XD so yeah… plus I'm in youth faith ambassadors and I'm in grade 8 (umm not sure how that fits in…) plus I have three projects due next week and ummm yeah there's always homework and socializing to do :P I'll see… so if u vote yes to rin I might only be able to get in two chapters if any at all… in any case see y'all on Valentine's Day if I don't get to write anything!


	31. Chapter 39

Umm so seriously… should I have Rin come in? Or just have Kakashi go sit in a corner and cut himself… XD aww sounds bad when I put it that way XD anyways glad I have time to type this up! Yesterday was really sad…. I didn't see my mom for 22 hours… well since she wakes up at 6:30 am…. anyways I'm rambling! On with the story!

**Sakura crossed off another day on her calendar. Only a few more days until the cherry blossoms bloomed. She smiled to herself as she found herself doodling cherry blossom petals all over the page. She chuckled and put the cap on the marker. Today was her day off. She shook her head. She didn't really like days off, there was never anything to do since she was always needed at Konoha IN CASE of emergencies. This sucked. She wanted to go on a mission! She slipped into a daydream about the old days with Naruto and Sasuke when they went no missions. She snorted in amusement as she remembered how much she admired Sasuke. Now that she thought carefully about it, Naruto was only better. Figures, she was after Sasuke for his pretty face. **

**She found herself doing work. Her hands gently rubbed the dishes free of their sticky food residue. Once done with the first dish she set it off to the side on a cloth spread out o the counter. Once done with the dishes she began to dry the dishes with paper towels, then placed them neatly in the cupboard. Her mind drifted off while her body set to work cleaning the house. By noon her house was spotless. She frowned and looked around. There wasn't really anything to do… she shrugged and headed out. It had been snowing for the past few days in a row, and didn't show any signs of letting up. She retreated to her home where she started a fire**_**[ she has a fireplace…**_** Then, rummaging through her closet, she pulled out a light winter jacket, mittens, a scarf, and a hat. She put them on and sat in front of the fire, hugging her knees and thinking about times past. God she was such a loser.**

**Naruto had been walking around a few hours before he saw Hinata. She walked around, rubbing her gloved hands together, and blowing into them with her scarf covered mouth. She had only a skinny fall jacket on and tight jeans.**_**[ yes I know ninjas don't wear jeans… best thing I could think of that would be really cold XD**_** He frowned and jogged up to her. " Hey Hinata-chan!" he shouted with glee. She looked up, startled, and gave what seemed was a smile, but he couldn't tell since a scarf covered her mouth. Hinata kept on walking and Naruto walked beside her. " So, where ya goin?" he asked, each word followed by a puff of steam coming from his mouth. **

**Hinata looked up at Naruto. Though it was absolutely freezing out, the cold didn't seem to faze him. He smiled down at her. The tip of her nose was blazing red, while Naruto's face remained that fleshy colour. " How come you don't seem so cold?" she whispered through chattering teeth. He shrugged, " I just use my chakra." She cocked her head to the side. Suddenly he took her hand. She tensed, but then slowly relaxed as heat began to pulse through her body. " Ahhh…" she let out with a relieved sigh. She nodded, " Thank you Naruto-kun." He grinned happily and put his hands behind his head. For some reason, he felt warmer than before, perhaps he was just putting more chakra into his warming technique… yeah that was probably it…**

**Author's Note:****Sorry it was kind of gay… but I don't have a lot of time… I really hope I can get the Valentine's Day one done… ummm so basically if I bring Rin into the story u have to tell me now cuz tomorrow I MIGHT be able to fit a rin chapter in… if not then Rin aint comin till later if at all :3**


	32. Chapter 40

**Off in a far corner of Konoha, a figure approached rapidly, longing for the day it would finally breath its homely airs again.**

**Kakashi walked around with his face in that usual orange book of his. He pulled his mask down a tiny bit and scratched at his cheek, then placed his mask over the spot again. The sun was barely up over the mountains; this was when he'd usually go visit his friend's grave. It was quiet and empty in Konoha at this time. In about an hour the town would be bustling with activity. He quickened his pace so that he wouldn't run into someone accidentally. He was then extremely engrossed in a chapter of his book, **_**[ oo la la… must be a really perverted chapter…**_** that he failed to noticed the cloaked figure ahead of him, and he bumped into it. His The figure began to fall over, but he caught the person's wrist, and helped them up. He smiled, " Sorry!" and began to walk off.**

" **Kakashi…" the person whispered. He was once again in his "fantasy world" and could not hear the person call on him. " Kakashi!" they shouted again. He looked up, startled, and turned around, " Ah? You called?" he said in a sort of monotone voice.**

**This was her chance. She reached for the edges of her hood, " I've waited so long to see you Kakashi …" she pulled her hood back and let her brown hair fall out of the cloak. She smiled at the confused guy. " Kakashi … it's me, Rin!"**

**Kakashi didn't know what to say. He was extremely sad, mad, disappointed, happy, excited, disturbed etc. all at the same time. So he did what he did best, he ignored the problem. He simply buried his face in his book again and walked off.**

**Rin frowned, " Kakashi… hey, KAKASHI!" she shouted, jogging to catch up to him. " No, I'm glad you're back? Or Welcome Back?" **

**He turned a page in his book in response.**

" **Not even a hi?"**

**He kept on walking.**

" **KAKASHI!" she grabbed his hand, but was thoroughly surprised when Kakashi turned into a log. " Hmph… I'll find you Kakashi…" she muttered under her breath and stormed off to seek the elusive nin. **

**Sakura was bundled up tightly. Her feet crunched on the freshly fallen snow as she headed towards her usual destination. Thankfully it had finally stopped snowing. She cried out in surprise as a particularly strong gust of wind swept through and almost blew her over. As she tried her hardest to brave herself against this wind, she found herself tripping over a jutting out piece of ice, and falling backwards, only to be caught be someone. " Thanks!" she shouted out, got up, and turned around to look upon the face of her savior. She frowned and walked away. Sasuke began to walk beside her. She threw him a sideways glance and walked on. It's not like he didn't make her heart go wild, as much as she hated it, but she was just too busy during the day to have even a second of her own thinking time. Now something was resurfacing inside of her, and she was fighting her hardest to push it back down. She quickened her pace, feeling it bubbling up. When she finally saw the hospital she turned around to Sasuke, " Okay thanks!" she blurted out and ran to the familiar building in which she could drown her thoughts in.**

**Sasuke scrutinized her every move. She seemed somewhat jittery; somewhat nervous. Inside of himself he had begun to understand what feeling had been bothering him, but he refused to accept them. They just seemed so… not right, even though something was telling him to just let it be. It felt like some sort of lion was roaring inside of his chest when Sakura became flustered or nervous around him… this was so confusing…**

**Rin ran around town, finally spotting Kakashi, "Kakashi!" she shouted out, noticing her wasn't reading his book anymore. He was simply standing there with his head bowed down. When she ran closer she could see that there was a giant memorial in front of him, and she stopped in her tracks. Was it for his father? She walked up to stand beside him. He made no move to show that he had seen her. She looked upon the memorial and began to scan the names.**_**[ oh crap… forgot that I put the memorial in Uchiha compound… ok lets just say Obito's name is here too…**_** Then it dawned on her as she saw Obito and Minato no the memorial. " Oh…" she sighed out. " Kakashi… are you okay?" she asked, worried about her old teammate.**

**Kakashi simply turned around and left. It was probably about 10 by now, and he was hungry, but he needed to lose Rin first. So he pulled the same stunt, and couldn't help but smile as he noticed that it worked again. **

**Back in his apartment he was about to pull down his mask to eat when he heard a cracking tree branch and a squeal. He looked out of his window just in time to see Rin fall off of a tree. He sighed and pulled in the curtains on all of the windows. He quickly ate his meal before she could find some other way to peek in and rested on his bed. Before long he fell asleep. He was woken up by someone prodding him and sat up. There beside him was Rin. " What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" he said, getting quite angry.**

**She cocked her head to the side, " Oh come on, aren't you the least bit happy I'm back Kakashi?" she said, leaning over to give him a hug.**

**He merely pushed her so she went sprawling on the floor, " I would have been if I didn't think you were dead all this time," he said in a deadpanned voice and walked out in a huff, slamming the door behind him. She lay there on his floor, a single tear trickling down her face.**

**Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura who only had a short shift, were waiting for Kakashi. When he finally came he seemed sort of disheveled. They shrugged it off. " Well, go! Train!" he said with his usual smile and made a shooing motion with his hands. Naruto shrugged and went off to practice his Fuiton Rasengan **_**[ I think its futon but futon sounds like couch… XD couch rasengan! attacks with a whirlwind of couches that clobber enemy to death**_**, Sasuke simply sat there, studying Naruto's new move, and Sakura went off to kill some unsuspecting trees. All was going well for a few hours, until Rin showed up. " Hey Kakashi!" she shouted, running up to him to try and hug him again. He simply held out his left arm and pushed her head away so she couldn't get to him. In his right hand he was once again buried in his fantasy world. It was some while before the rest of the team saw what was happening and they walked up to the two, Rin, who had began to throw kunai at him, and Kakashi, who successfully blocked each one with one kunai. **

**The three watched the amusing sight. " She's worse than me!" Naruto cried out in laughter, which quickly stopped when something cold and metal was placed onto his neck. " Oh really?" Rin whispered into his ear.**

**Naruto only grinned and poofed into a cloud of smoke. When the poof was gone **_**[lol**_** she was surrounded by hundreds of Naruto ready to throw a kunai at her, " Yeah really!" they all shouted out in unison and began to laugh at her misfortune. Sasuke had to smile; she was trapped. Suddenly she disappeared in a whirl of leaves and all of the clones disappeared, " What the hell? They're all clones? But I was so sure…" came her voice from a tree. Kakashi shrugged, " He uses Kage bunshin no jutsu and not just the illusionary jutsus." She nodded and squeaked in surprise as she was bushed from her branch.**

**Sakura sighed and came out into the middle of the field. " Okay enough torturing her, if you don't come out now you know what I'll do." Naruto didn't show up. " You asked for it." Both Kakashi and Sasuke leapt up as Sakura slammed her hands onto the ground, causing it to break up and seemingly explode all around her. Naruto leapt up into the air, " Okay, okay Sakura I'm out, I'm out!" he cried out and leapt towards where Sasuke and Kakashi had landed. Rin hadn't been so lucky and didn't jump, getting the full blast of the hit. She sat up sort of messy. Naruto burst out into laughter as Sakura went to help her up. " Are you okay?" she asked her, and Rin could only nod.**

**When all four were together again they all looked at Kakashi, " What?" he said. " Who is she?" Naruto asked aloud. Kakashi shrugged. Rin glared at him, " I'm his old teammate, Rin!" Sasuke was silent until then, " I thought you said all of your important people had died." Kakashi turned to him with a smile, " They have." Rin cringed and bowed her head in shame, then leapt off to report to the hokage since she hadn't done that yet. **

Kakashi looked around and sighed in relief, " Good, she's finally gone." He smiled and reached into his back pouch for the book he had just put away, only to find out it wasn't there. He looked up at his teammates. Sasuke had that usual monotone expression. Sakura was looking at the sky, and Naruto was… GONE! Kakashi leapt onto the tree to see Naruto was long gone and nowhere in sight. Kakashi, fuming mad, began to track him down. He was so dead when he found him…

**There was a knock at the door. " Come in!" Tsunade called out. The door creaked open slowly. She looked up and almost spit out the sake that was in her mouth, what a waste that would have been. " Rin!" she cried out, and stood up and went over to hug her. Then she straightened her self out and sat behind the Hokage desk. She tried to maintain her serious posture but couldn't help but let her happiness leak into her speech. " Well, I'm sure Kakashi will be ecstatic to see you! So where have you been?"**

**Rin flinched at the mention of Kakashi. " I've been on a training trip, and well, I'm not too sure about Kakashi…" she trailed off and looked at the ground. **

**Tsunade wondered what she could mean, but instead forgot about it, " Well I called Kakashi in to meet you!" she said, just as there was a knock at the door. Rin stood up from her chair and rushed to the opposite of the room from the door, next to an open window. Tsunade went over, opened the door, talked a few minutes to someone, then closed the door. Rin sighed. " Are you okay Rin?" Rin nodded her head, " I just thought that would be Kakashi." She panted out, her racing heart taking her breath away. Tsunade looked at her like she was crazy, " Kakashi always comes through the window next to you." Rin's head snapped to the window. **

" **Yo!" came the voice of Kakashi who was squatting on the windowsill. She shrieked before fainting.**

**Author's Note:**** weeee ummm I sumhow got this in… anyways! I might have even less time now cuz my projects are due soon… I had fun on my Youth Faith Ambassador trip today tho :D For those of you who know its for DARFUR NOW! Which is to help raise awareness for the genocides going on in Darfur, which is next to Sudan and Chad in Africa. I'm feeling particularly… moved by the session :D that's me: I'm obsessed with what someone has to say for about a few days, then I lose interest… well for those of you who care about what's going on like people raping 5 year old girls and up, and people killing all the men, call 1-800-GENOCIDE(4366243) :D WEEE!! Dun worry this'll go away in a few days… for now… EMAIL PRIME MINISTER AT ****pmom.gc.ca**** :D umm lets see an internet site… here we go… **** :3 HELP END THE GENOCIDES! **


	33. Chapter 41

♥**Valentine's Day Special♥**

**It was a nice day, and Sakura was full of happiness because it hadn't snowed since two weeks ago, and the sun was shining brightly. She ran to her calendar and crossed off the previous day. She couldn't help but cry out in glee as she gazed intently at today's date that was circled on the calendar. Blossom viewing started today. She quickly slipped into her regular outfit and stepped outside. It was much warmer than last week and she could now take off her winter outfit. There were blossoms scattered on the street, not many, but the ones that were able to travel this far on the wind usually dropped on her street. She picked up the closest petal and relished its delicate texture. The wind swept through her hair, scattering it everywhere as she reached up and grasped a few strands of it to put behind her ear. She was startled by a sudden presence beside her. Her head jerked to the side to see Sasuke looking up at the few petals traveling on the wind's waves. She simply smiled and also watched the blossoms dance in the air. It was so silent and early in the morning. She had nothing to do that day, Valentine's Day. She felt like something special was going to happen, but was slightly disturbed by the constant flow of thoughts of Sasuke that ran in her head. It was a bit later when Sasuke reached up to her hair and plucked a petal that had gotten stuck in her hair. She shivered at the touch, but the dam she had created in her mind burst and thoughts of Sasuke flooded her head. He looked somewhat peaceful, much different than all of those years back…**

**Naruto sat up in bed. He yawned loudly and practically pummeled his alarm clock into a million pieces. February the fourteenth was his unlucky day. I mean he hadn't even set up his alarm yesterday! He squinted through the blurry tears of tiredness to groan at the three digits on his clock: 6:30. He pulled the covers up over his head, but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get back to sleep again. Sitting at the edge of his bed he sighed. He reached under his bed for a cardboard box and took off the top. In it was a pen, tape, pieces of a map and a large map with pieces taped on. He took the map in his hands and studied it. On it was everywhere he could travel within a day. Over the years he had taped on pieces since he was now considerably faster. He looked at the crossed out places and reminisced about his memories in those places. Places he had gone to avoid begin in Konoha during Valentine's Day. He looked at his clock again, 6:30. He smiled. Since he was already up so early, he could probably make it out farther. He took out some of the extra pieces and studied them for a while. By 6:40 he had decided on his destination, he'd visit a small town some way out next to the border. He folded up his map and stuck it into his pocket. He then tidied up the rest of his items into his box and stuffed it back under his bed, which sent a cloud of dust exploding from underneath. He coughed and waved it away. His stomach growled, but he shrugged it off. He'd eat later, now was the time to travel. With that he walked to the Konoha gates. **

**Sasuke stood beside Sakura, unsure of what to do. He hated what was happening to him. He was shivering, but it wasn't even cold. He kept on swallowing, but his mouth was dry. His hands and the back of his neck were sweaty, but it wasn't hot. He was nervous, but nothing was happening. Emotions ran wild in his head**_**[weee!!! Happy is riding the pony ride and angry is going crazy with the bazooka… blows a hole in Sasuke's empty head**_** , so in the end he settled with a smile on his face. Sakura looked up at him. " That's rare of you." She commented on his choice of facial expression. His smiled turned to a smirk, but he said nothing. She stood facing him, " Are you anti-social or is it that you just don't know how to speak?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, keeping the smirk on his face, " I choose the latter."**

**Sakura grinned evilly, " Mr. Anti-social it is." Sasuke only shook his head in defeat.**

**Hinata woke up early that day. She stretched and yawned. Then she got out of bed, well slipped off her silk bed onto the floor, and then proceeded to get ready for the day. She slipped out of the mansion and quietly walked along the paths of Konoha. For some reason her feet took her to Naruto's house, who was, unusually, up and walking at this hour of the day.**_**[oops kinda sounds like the house is up a walking…**_** Naruto closed the door behind himself and walked off in the direction of the Konoha gates. She sped up to catch up to him. " H-hello N-naruto-k-kun!" she stuttered, cursing herself that she was still so nervous around him. He looked up, startled, " Oh, hey Hinata-chan!" he said merrily, and then watched the cherry blossom petals float in the sky as he continued on walking. " S-so w-where are y-you going N-naruto-k-kun?" she asked timidly.**

**He looked down at her and smiled, " Out of the village for the day." She saw her expression turn sad. " What?" Then she did that thing. That thing she always did when she had trouble saying something. She took her two pointing fingers and twiddled them together. " W-w-well I w-w-a-s j-just w-wondering…" she gulped. **

" **Wondering what?" he said, a bit impatient to get out of Konoha.**

" **Well… I w-was w-wondering I-if you'dliketospendthedaywithme." She rushed.**

**He cocked his head to the side and stopped, " Huh?"**

**Her fingers went crazy, " Well I was wondering if you'd l-like to go cherry b-blossom v-viewing w-w-with m-m-me…" she managed to say, trying not to stutter too much.**

**Naruto rolled the thought around in his head. Trip or day with Hinata… Trip or day with Hinata… Finally giving in to the idea he shrugged and simply replied, " Sure." Then smiled at her. Hinata could feel herself growing hot. Her cheeks were probably flaming red, but at least she got to spend the day with Naruto now.**

**Sakura and Sasuke stood there for a while. " You know," Sakura began, " It looks a lot better if we actually stand under the sakura trees." Sasuke shrugged, displaying no emotion whatsoever to her comment, and showing no indication of whether he agreed or disagreed; just a shrug. She sighed, " God… you're just like Sai, you know? Both of you are emotionless bastards!" she joked.**

**He snorted, " Geez isn't this supposed to be the day of **_**love**_** or something? You could at least stop acting like a bitch for a day." He smirked.**

**She couldn't help but giggle, " Well look who's talking! Plus if you want my love you're too late, I distributed it all yesterday. Plus what's with you and **_**love**_** all of a sudden?" she teased. The two bickered, Sakura happy she could get more than one word out from Sasuke, and Sasuke happy to be able to talk freely without rabid fan girls chasing him. Okay perhaps he was happy that he was talking with Sakura… but he'd never admit it, not even to himself.**

**Rin got up from her lumpy hotel bed. She groaned as her back cracked. She'd have slept better on the ground; at least it was leveled. She looked at her clock. She had a habit of waking up right before it rang. It was five. She groaned, then an idea sprung on her. She quickly got dressed and zoomed out the door by six. She ran to the memorial and saw her target, Kakashi. He seemed so peaceful, standing there, cherry blossom petals floating around him. She stepped across the sea of petals and stood beside him. He turned around to walk away, but she grasped his wrist firmly. She was surprised when he didn't burst into a log; he simply stood there with his head down. " Kakashi?" she asked, walking in front of him and taking his other hand. There was no response. " Are you alright?" A crystal clear teardrop falling and shattering on the ground between the two startled her. " Kakashi…" she whispered, coming in closer to him. He quickly came to his senses and yanked his hands out of her grasp. He turned around and wiped away the trail the tear had made with the back of his hand, and began to walk away. " Kakashi, please. I'm sorry…" she whispered into the wind, but his footsteps began to fade. " Kakashi I'm sorry!" she cried out and rushed towards him. She wrapped her arms around him. He stopped moving. " Please Kakashi…" she said desperately, not exactly sure where her words were coming from, " I'm sorry…" and she sobbed into his back. He stood there, letting the tears soak into his back. After a while he turned around and squeezed her tight. Though he made no sounds or movements, he cried. The only reason she could tell was that by the next second he had disappeared, leaving a pool of tears on her shoulder.**

**Sakura and Sasuke bickered all the way to the cherry blossom tree grove. She gasped at the site. " It's beautiful!" she cried out, and danced in the falling petals that fell by the hundreds. He smirked at the site. She scowled. " Oh come on, come dance with me!" she pleaded and tugged at his hand. He only grunted and pulled his hand back. Sakura was grasping his hand too tightly and he pulled her along. She fell on top of him with a squeak. There they stood like a couple of idiots, only their lips were apart. Sakura gulped. " S-s-so-sorry…" she mumbled, and began to walk away, but at the last moment… Sasuke pulled her back in and kissed her so passionately, her eyes widened in surprised.**

**He didn't know what possessed him to do such a thing, but so far so good since there wasn't any resistance. Okay, perhaps he **_**just**_** might be able to admit that he was happy before just because he was talking to Sakura.**

**Kakashi sat on a tree branch, trying to absorb what he was reading. But even his guilty pleasure couldn't draw him from thoughts of Rin. He finally gave up and shut the book tight, only to discover Rin sitting on the same branch as him a little farther down. The two sat in silence for a while. It was golden silence. The wind swept past and blew on the branch, making it seem like there was another person in the middle from long ago. Rin scooched over to sit beside him, then slowly placed her hand on his. He had eyes only for the sky and the distant memories playing before it. Subconsciously he withdrew his hand and placed it on top. Not a single word passed their lips, but there was no need for words. The unspoken ones were enough.**

**The lion inside Sasuke's chest roared triumphantly and went away as they broke apart. " Umm…" he began. She stepped back and looked at the sky, "Well we should get home, it's dark now." He looked up. It was dark. He cursed himself for not being able to say anything. The wind suddenly picked up suspiciously and Sakura shivered. It was then that Sasuke noticed he had taken his fall jacket. **_**[ hmmm how convenient…**_** It was just out of habit from the long winter that he had taken a coat to wear. He took it off and placed it on her shoulders. She seemed surprised at first. There was an awkward silence. Sakura broke it, " I didn't know you can be so human." She joked, and smiled. Sasuke smiled. Damn, she beat me again… She raised an eyebrow, " What, no retort?" Sasuke rolled his eyes dramatically, " Just go home." She grinned and the two began their trek home. She stood before her home and looked back at Sasuke who simply stood there with his hands in his pocket. She smiled and waved. She turned around to go, but then quickly turned around, planted a kiss on his cheek, and ran into her home. **

**The lion inside of Sasuke chest seemed to be lured by the bait of Sakura's kiss and roared loudly inside his head. All the way home he had a smile plastered on his face. He opened the door to his home and was attacked by what seemed to be a rabid fan girl. He pushed the person off to fin his guess wasn't far off. " What the hell are you doing here Karin?" he shouted angrily at the girl who had quickly recovered and went for attack two on Sasuke, which successfully got him into his apartment. She slammed the door behind her as Sasuke glared at her, " Once again, what the fuck are you doing here?" Karin licked her lips, " I'm here…" she advanced on Sasuke, who stepped back, " TO MAKE YOU MINE!" and with that she pounced.**

**It was only once she was inside did she notice she still wore Sasuke's coat. She could have given it back the next day, but she decided sooner better than later. She put on her own warm coat and grabbed Sasuke's. She ran for his house. Oddly the lights were off. She knocked. At the same moment she knocked a loud bang came from inside. She flung the door open and threw on the lights only to discover something that absolutely broke her heart: Karin on top of Sasuke with her lips smothering his. Two emotions ran through her head, anger and sorrow. A smile came onto her lips, a fake one, but a smile nonetheless. " I knew something was off." She said to he frozen couple, and threw Sasuke's coat at him. " Thanks for everything." She whispered loud enough for them to hear, then turned her back on another chapter in her life.**

**Author's Note:**** MUHAWHAW! You didn't think it was THAT easy, did you? MUHAWHAWH!! I'm so evil XD crap didn't write about Naruto or Hinata… ok they spent the day watching blossoms… lol XD well…**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	34. Chapter 42

**Author's Note: ****I AM SO SORRY! I haven't really been able to update this story for a LONG time . SORRY! But I had so many projects ******** first science, then music, then history and oral book report and the tests… tests upon tests… then for march break I went to Italy:D Had lots of fun there :P It was really quite warm :3 Anyways now that I'm back from Italy I have two religion projects due the Tuesday I come back after the Easter holidays . but (un?)fortunately I am a major procrastinator so I'm writing this instead of doing my projects XD but seriously, who REALLY needs to do Stations of the Cross posters four years in a row?**

**Sakura walked down the dark road, this time without Sasuke' jacket. She felt free, yet somewhat colder on the inside. It was like something died inside of her. " Wait! Sakura!" she heard from behind. She took a deep breath. Should she run? He'd just catch her. So she turned around with a hard look on her face. " Look!" he said, grabbing her arms, " It wasn't what it looked like!"**

**He desperately searched her face for some kind of emotion. What he got scared him. She smiled.**

" **Alright, that's nice." She said. " Now please take your arms off of me so I can go home." She looked him right in the eye. Though deep down inside her poor heart was broken once more, it felt like the black hole hiding in her heart burst out and began to suck in all emotions to another dimension. He let go of her, and she smiled at him. " See you around!" she said, waving, and then turned around to go home.**

**Somehow, something didn't seem right to Sasuke. He frowned and sat there on the dirt. He had thrown Karin out of his apartment with threats to kill her the next time he saw her with a punch to the gut as a warning. Something was off about Sakura, and he knew it was all his fault.**

**The next day Kakashi had called them all in for training. Naruto in his usual hyper state, Sasuke in his usual emo state, and Sakura was brimming with happiness. Only Sasuke thought this was on, considering last night's events. Kakashi sat beside Rin in a nearby tree, " Alright do whatever." He said, motioning with his hand for them to shoo. Sasuke rolled his eyes. The guy could at least show some courtesy considering he had kept them waiting there for a while.**

**As always they all practiced off in their little area, but Sasuke's training was constantly being interrupted with thoughts of Sakura's unnatural smile. It didn't seem forced, but somehow he knew it was.**

**For some reason Sasuke looked over at Naruto. He was about to create another earth shattering explosion with his rasengan when it seemed like he slipped. How do you slip on dry dirt? He saw Naruto curse and rub his ass. While he was on the ground he also saw the dirt rising from the ground behind him and it seemed like it was about to strangle him. Sasuke was about to call out but when the dirt only tapped Naruto on the shoulder, he relaxed. **

**Naruto turned around, but the dirt was already gone. He shook his head and decided he must be going crazy. He cried out in surprise as he found himself hanging in the air by one foot. Upside he crossed his arms and pouted, " Thanks a lot Gaara!" he grumbled, still in his upside down position.**

**Said boy stepped out from behind a tree. " Your fault for not paying attention."**

**Naruto rolled his eyes, " Yeah yeah, can you please let me down?"**

**Gaara **_**smiled**_**. It was rare, but looked better than that serious mask he always wore. He let his sand go immediately, causing Naruto to fall on his head. " AHHH!" Naruto cried out as his head collided with the ground. " Yeah, **_**thanks."**_** He said sarcastically. **

**Naruto sighed and stood up, brushing himself off. " So what are you here for?"**

**Gaara simply shrugged, " Well it's my last day in Konoha and I just thought I should say bye." **_**[hmm perhaps a bit ooc there… but u gotta admit Gaara is a lot different now**_

**Kakashi and Sakura went over to the two chatting boys while Sasuke stubbornly continued training. Occasionally he heard them all laugh, which only made him angrier, and trained harder. What happened? It always seemed like Naruto was the outcast, the loser, last place. He was always so popular, smart, top of everything. Had the tables turned on him?**


	35. Chapter 43

**Author's Note: ****EEWWWWIIIEEE! I squished an ant and it's guts splashed all over my face D: EWWIE! Anyways… wipes guts off of face on with the story:D **

**Tobi sat squirming in the back of the bird. " Deidara-sempai…" he whined for what seemed to be the millionth time. **

" **What?" he grunted in response.**

" **Where are we going?"**

" **You'll see when we get there. Un."**

**Tobi pouted, " Where are we going?" he whined even louder.**

" **I said you'd see when we get there. Un."**

" **But I wanna know NOW!" he complained infuriatingly.**

" **Okay…un…" Deidara muttered as he turned around to face Tobi.**

**Tobi sat up as straight as he could, holding a sort of important air around himself. " And…?"**

" **We're going…"**

**Tobi leaned forward anxiously."**

" …**somewhere."**

**Tobi frowned. " That's not a good answer…"**

**Deidara shrugged and turned around, " Well it's the only answer you're gunna get. Un."**_**[Felt like adding that in cuz 1) I haven't written about Tobi in a while and when I went to Italy that was basically the same conversation I had with my mom everyday…"**_

Naruto was waving good-bye to Suna's Kazekage and his older sister at the gates of Konoha when the sun was setting. Though the two had their duties to their own village, they had that special bond that brought people together to create the very best of friends. Naruto sighed and plopped down on the ground as Gaara and Temari headed over a hill and disappeared from view. Shikamaru clasped a hand over his shoulder. " Cheer up, it's not the last time you'll see him."

**Naruto looked up at him, "So Temari changed you from a pessimist to an optimist?"**

**To this the boy blushed, " No… more like a pessimist to a realist."**

**Naruto smiled. " Ah, well how are things with you and Temari anyways?"**

**Shikamaru nodded, " Pretty good…" he trailed off, and looked up into the blood coloured sky. The clouds were illuminated by the sky, turning a fluffy pinkish red. Shikamaru closed his eyes and thought back to that very evening…**

_**Flashback**__**[this is from Ponzi :D for those of you who don't know what Ponzi is… uummm go check on google or deviantart :D**_

_**Temari sat, twiddling with the piece of grass in her hand. " How come you don't talk more Shikamaru?"**_

_**He propped himself up onto his elbows from the blanket of grass. " I dunno. There's not much to say really."**_

_**Temari frowned, " Not much to say? There's a ton to say! In all of those glorious IQ points you have don't you have SOMETHING to say?"**_

" _**Umm… did you know oysters can change their gender according to temperature of water they're in?"**_

_**Temari laughed out loud, " That's just about the weirdest thing I've ever heard! How the hell do you change your gender? If that happens how do they reproduce? How do they adapt to something like that? How can you tell if they're male or female?" she opened her mouth to ask another question but saw that Shikamaru lay in the grass, pretending to sleep.**_

_**She came over and poked him in the side, " Well sorry. Anything else?"**_

_**Shikamaru opened one eye, " Not if you ramble on like that."**_

_**Temari rolled her eyes, " Yes almighty one, I'll try."**_

" _**Pfft… Well umm did you know penguins have one mate for their whole life?"**_

_**Temari sat cross-legged next to Shikamaru and looked at the piece of grass in her hands.**_

_**Shikamaru sat up, " Okay I said not to ramble but you're being TOO quiet now."**_

_**Temari looked up and into Shikamaru's eyes.**_

" _**W-what?" Shikamaru stuttered, feeling a blush creep up onto his face.**_

" _**Be my penguin?" she said with a smile fragile smile.**_

_**Shikamaru blinked. He blinked again, and then had a look of content on his face as he wrapped his arms around her. She sighed into his shoulder.**_

" _**Forever and ever."**_

Naruto had long ago left Shikamaru to his thoughts, walking along the darkening streets of Konoha. Suddenly he came upon Sakura in an alleyway, sitting there on the floor with her back against the brick wall. " Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked apprehensively.

She looked at him, her eyes hollow as if she wanted to cry, but was trying her hardest to be strong.

Naruto came over to sit by her, " What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

She shook her head and sighed, " Nothing."

Naruto frowned, " I may be dense, but I'm not THAT dense…"

Sakura had to chuckle at that, " But you're still denser than you think."

" Hmph." Naruto muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and adopting a pout on his face. 

Sakura smiled, " Alright you got me." She sighed and looked back at the sky. " So many things have just gone so… wrong."

Naruto got out of his childish pout and turned his attention to Sakura, " What do you mean?"

Sakura closed her eyes, " Just like stuff that was supposed to happen according to this plan I had… it's like my life has gone completely off track."

Naruto racked his brain to come up with some sort of intelligent response that would both make him look good and comfort Sakura, " Well…" he began. 

Sakura shook her head, " There's also some things that could be repaired but well… I just don't know… I want to but… I don't. You know what I mean?"

Naruto nodded, " Yeah, I guess I do. But don't worry about it Sakura. Things aren't always meant to stay within the lines. Besides, I'm sure that things aren't half as bad as they seem. I'm sure that if you talked things out you'll see what can be fixed, how to fix them, and how to get over the things you can't fix."

Sakura giggled, " That was oddly philosophical of you Naruto." She teased.

He grinned, " So my speech was okay?"

She nodded, " Yeah. Say Naruto…"

" Yeah?"

"Umm…" she paused for a moment, " I have a huge favor to ask of you…"

Naruto nodded, " Sure, just name it."

" Well…" she mumbled sheepishly, " My home is sort of… big. In my home it's kinda sorta just… me. And well I don't want to live alone and… umm… I was wondering if y' know… if it wasn't too much trouble if…" she trailed off.

" If?" Naruto prompted, getting an idea of where this was going.

" If I stay with you?" she looked up to study his reaction.

At first, Naruto had no reaction. It just hadn't fully registered in his mind. Once it had, he had a look of someone deep in thought. After about a minute or so he came out of his state and nodded, " Yeah, I guess you could. It's just that my apartment is kind of small and well… let's just say it's not perfect…"

Sakura smiled. Finally there was a light at the end of the tunnel; " It's perfect if I won't be alone."

Naruto looked into Sakura's green eyes, and then gave her one of his foxy grins, " DATTEBAYO!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, " You still say that?"

" What's wrong with saying dattebayo?"

" Ah it's just so dorkish…" 

They continued to bicker until they reached Sakura's apartment.

Naruto stepped inside her home, " Wow, it's HUGE!" he exclaimed. Then he heard his echo. " HUGE! Huge! _Huge! __Huge!_" 

He shivered, " Wow, that's creepy."

Sakura nodded. " Well there isn't much I guess since I had to sell a lot of stuff for umm other stuff…" she finished sheepishly. They walked to the right where a large kitchen, twice the size of Naruto apartment, stood shining in all its chrome and granite glory. Naruto gave a whistle of admiration, and then continued to follow Sakura into the next room. Here was a nicely decorated room and a large double bed and cartons of items stacked on one side. Sakura rolled up her sleeves and reached for the first box.

Naruto gently pushed her hand away, " Let me." Making several kage bunshins, each taking a box. It was a sight to behold; Sakura leading a parade of Narutos down the street. Each person, except Sakura, carrying a box.

**Upon reaching the apartment, one of the Narutos let down his box and searched for the key in his pocket. When he finally got it he inserted it to the lock and pushed open the door. Since it was already dark outside the windows produced no light, so he switched on the ceiling lights. Though it wasn't much, Sakura noted that it was neat, tidy, cozy and in it's own way, homely. **

**She automatically noticed that his bed was made, the dishes washed, the floors clean, the refrigerator only littered with a few papers, and everything was put away. " Wow Naruto, you'd think no one lived here!" she swiped her hand over a nearby shelf and rubbed her fingers together, pleased to see that there was no dust.**

" **Yeah well umm… cough ****I like to clean… ****cough"**

" **I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."**

**Naruto stepped back so the other Narutos could enter. " Umm… I like to clean…"**

**Sakura smiled, " The guy I know who loves to create gigantic explosions with his rasengan, eat twenty bowls of ramen in one sitting, a brave warrior in battle and a kind soul out of battle likes **_**cleaning?**_**"**

**Naruto frowned, " Yeah well WHATEVER!" he cried out, sticking his tongue out at her, and then released his clones when all the boxes were stacked on the side against the wall. " Want me to help you unpack?"**

**Sakura shook her head, " No, it's fine, I'll do that part myself. Thank you so much Naruto. You have no idea how much this means to me."**

**Naruto grinned embarrassedly and rubbed the back of his head, " Aw it was no problem at all for someone who I think of as my sister."**

**Sakura grinned, " That sounded sweet and corny at the same time."**

" **Ah so this is what I get for being nice?"**

**She shook her head, " Well SORRY!"**

**Naruto grinned, " Do you want to use the bathroom first?"**

**Sakura shook her head, " No thanks, you go first."**

**Naruto nodded and went into the washroom. Once he was done Sakura went in with the only pair of pajamas she could find in her boxes and a toothbrush and toothpaste. She closed the door behind her and locked it. The washroom was also clean. Nothing was left around the sink. She opened the cabinet with the mirror on it above the sink to find everything placed neatly. She closed the cabinet door and looked into the mirror. She smiled at her reflection. She also noticed Naruto had left her a towel on the side. She quickly prepared for bed but was distracted by something that caught her eye. **

**She giggled quietly as she noticed that Naruto had left the toilet seat down. She smiled. This wasn't going to be so bad after all. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and found herself sorting through her thoughts. By the time she was done, she had been in the washroom for several hours. She quickly got her stuff together and stepped outside, flicking the light off in the washroom as she went.**

**She frowned when she saw Naruto sleeping on the ground. She also saw that the bed sheets had been changed and the bed made just as neatly, if not more than, as before. She sighed and then smiled. She could get used to this.**


	36. Chapter 44

**Kakashi scratched his head and yawned. Last night he had stayed extra long at Obito's grave. Until five am to be exact. He got ready for yet another day in the all too familiar cruel world. He locked the door behind himself to come face to face with Rin. " What?" he said.**

" **I want to come on a mission with you guys."**

**Kakashi frowned, " We don't have a mission today…" he said sheepishly, knowing full well they did.**

" **I asked the hokage, you can't fool me this time."**

"**What if I said we were to round up a pack of rabid squirrels?" **

" **All the more reason for me to come. You'd need my healing expertise."**

" **We have Sakura."**

" **Is she any good?"**

**Kakashi shrugged, " Pretty good. She trained under the hokage."**

**Rin nodded, " That's good."**

**Without even noticing it the two began to walk.**

**Naruto was woken up by a pitcher of cold water being poured on him. " AAAAAHHHHH!" he cried out and jolted awake. " Sorry Naruto but you wouldn't wake up, and we have to get to the gates for our mission."**

**Naruto grumbled, " Since when was Kakashi-sensei ever on time?"**

**Sakura shrugged, " Never hurt to be on time."**

**Naruto shivered, " In my case, yes."**

**Sakura rolled her eyes, " Oh quit whining and come get breakfast."**

**Naruto stood up from his thoroughly soaked sleeping bag and looked over at the kitchen three meters away. The smell of bacon and eggs wafted through the house. " Mmm…" Naruto mumbled as he made his way to the washroom. A few minutes later he was out, dresses, and washed. " Need a hand?" Sakura shook her head, " No offence, but the only thing I've ever seen you make was instant ramen."**

**Naruto simply shrugged and sat down at the table.**

**A few minutes later breakfast was brought to the table. The two ate while talking merrily about time past.**

**Pretty soon they were ready to go to the gates of Konoha. They walked and talked. Upon reaching the gates, they were thoroughly surprised to see Kakashi already waiting there, talking with Rin.**

**Naruto began his " Apocalypse!" screech all over again until Sakura hushed him with a good hit to the head.**

" **So…" Kakashi began, " I couldn't help but notice you came the same way as Naruto."**

**Sakura shrugged, " So?"**

**Kakashi narrowed his eyes at her, " What do you mean, so?"**

**Sakura rolled her eyes, " Just what I mean, so?"**

" **Hmph." Kakashi took out his book and read.**

**Upon seeing the book Rin went crazy, " HIYA!" she karate chopped the book in half. Kakashi stared, petrified by horror, at the two pieces of his book before fainting.**

**Rin coughed, " He does know it can be repaired, right?"**

**Sakura shrugged, " Not sure."**

**Naruto, who had gotten up by then, " Simply laughed at Kakashi. Rin and Sakura joined in the laughter. It was then that Sasuke rounded the corner and saw everyone so happy without him. When he approached the group, everyone went quiet. Kakashi coughed, " Shall be go?" he said, with a sideways glare at Rin, who simply grinned.**

" **DATTEBAYO!**


	37. Chapter 45

**The five of them walked on in silence. **

" **So what's the mission?" Naruto asked into the silence.**

**Kakashi took a scroll out of one of his vest pockets **_**pocket protector?**_** and stretched it out. " Apparently there's been some disturbances along the border of Fire Country, and no one has lived to be able to recount what happened or who it was."**

**Naruto folded his arms over his chest, " This mission is going to be BORING!" and with that he stubbornly sat on the ground.**

**Rin looked over at Naruto. He did bare a striking resemblance to him… " He's just like Obito, isn't he Kakashi?" **

**Kakashi sighed and retied the scroll, "Pretty much. Stubborn, lazy, undignified, obnoxious, loud, over confident, dense, arrogant, conceited…"**

" **Yeah okay I get it Kakashi." Rin interrupted.**

**Naruto's anger boiled over, " You'll see Kakashi-sensei… you'll see… I'll get you…"**

**Kakashi, though not particularly scared of any normal ninja, had a creeping suspicion about Naruto's threat. He sighed in what seemed like defeat, " If you'd at least listen to the rest of my report you'd hear that the attacks seemed to have been made by members of a certain S-class organization by the name of Akats-"**

**Before Kakashi could finish Naruto had hopped up and ran full speed down the road. " Darn. Who wants to go run and get him?" Sakura and Sasuke only ignored the question, knowing full well no one could catch up with Naruto when he was hot on the trail of an Akatsuki member. Kakashi sighed, " Hopefully we'll catch up to him in a few days."**

**Rin raised an eyebrow, " Oh come now, he can't be THAT fast!"**

**Kakashi raised an eyebrow in turn, " Then you go run and catch him."**

**Rin nodded, " I will!" and with that she ran off after Naruto.**

**Sakura shook her head, " You're too mean to her Kakashi."**

" **I know." He said, nodding; and then there were three.**

**Deidara glanced around at his surroundings. " Here. Un."**

**Tobi woke up from his nap, " Are we there y-"**

" **Yeah. Un." He interrupted, not sure he could take any more of Tobi's whining. Why did he want him back?**

**Tobi clapped then looked at the tiny village below, " So why are we here?"**

" **Usual. Un."**

" **Ah. So who is it and how much money?" Tobi asked excitedly.**

" **Geez you'd think we were going to the playground with you or something. Un."**

" **Oh Deidara-sempai can we go to the playground later?" Tobi asked hopefully.**

" **No."**

" **But-"**

" **No."**

**Tobi frowned. " Ah okay, okay. So who is it?"**

**Deidara shrugged, " Some other stupid monk. Un."**

**Tobi nodded in understanding, " So isn't like, someone gunna interrupt?" **

**Deidara nodded, " That's your job. Go that way about 100 miles and block off all 'visitors'. Un."**

**Tobi grinned underneath his mask, " Gotcha!" and with that he did a back flip off the bird and was drowned in the dense green of the forest.**

" **Tch. Show off. Un." Deidara muttered as he steered his bird the opposite way.**

**Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke walked on in silence. It was definitely an awkward silence. Kakashi closed his book. " So." Kakashi began.**

" **So." Sakura replied.**

**Sasuke said nothing. **

**Kakashi closed his eyes, and then turned his attention to Sakura. " You're not going to tell me?"**

**Sakura shrugged, " No idea of what you're talking about."**

**Kakashi sighed, " You know very well what I'm talking about."**

**Suddenly thirsty Sasuke pulled out his flask and began to gulp down some water.**

**Sakura rolled her eyes, " Okay I moved in with Naruto, happy?"**

**Kakashi narrowed his eyes, not sure whether to believe her. She returned the glare. Sasuke suddenly choking on his water jolted both of them out of their staring match. " You okay Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.**

**Sasuke could only nodded quickly with eyes wide. The rest of the walk was pretty much silent.**

**Naruto's passion burned fiercely. Though it had only been an hour on their two-day trip, he was half way there. He grunted as he realized he was hungry and had no food. He cursed under his breath when he sensed another presence. The bushes rustled. Who could this be 100 miles from their destination?**

**Author's Note: **** Sorry this chappy was really short but I have quite a bit of work to do today .lt;**


	38. Chapter 46

Author's Note: Sorry again for the delay

**Author's Note: ****Sorry again for the delay! The upstairs electricity line went kapoot so yeah… OMG!! TOBI IS SO FUCKING KOOL IN THE LATEST CHAPTER OF NARUTO!! Cough excuse my French :D but there is no word awesome enough to express how awesome Tobi is 3 I'll kill the guy that writes Naruto if he kills off Tobi . in honor of Tobi this chapter is dedicated to him :D**

**Rin came out of the rustling bushes, looking just about ready to collapse, " It took all of my chakra to teleport here! What the hell do you think you're doing?" she said breathless, bending over and leaning on her legs to catch her breath.**

**Naruto looked at Rin with those dazzling cerulean eyes of his and grinned sheepishly, " Yeah I guess I got a bit excited…"**

**Rin looked up and glared at him, " Well let's go back…" she said, still breathless.**

**Naruto looked like he was about to protest but a look from Rin silenced him. It only took a few steps to show that Rin wasn't going to go anywhere without Naruto's help. He sighed and slapped his hand onto his face. " Just climb onto my back." He finally stated turning around.**

**Her climbing onto his back was a task itself. After she was securely, or as securely as can be, clinging onto Naruto's back, they made the long trek back. Well, it was only an hour but they were still going at break neck speed.**

**Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi sat around a small campfire when Naruto burst through the bushes with Rin on his back. He had to dig his heels into the ground to stop, but even then it took a while. " Miss we have arrived at your destination!" Naruto grinned and dropped her on the floor, heading over to sit beside Sakura.**

**Rin glared at Naruto from the ground, " Why you little…"**

**Naruto returned the glare, " I can drop you back if you'd like."**

**Rin would normally have challenged this, but if these so called " Akatsuki" members were nearby then it was better not to risk it. She hobbled over to the group and collapsed in Kakashi's lap.**

**Kakashi coughed and, though you could not see it under the mask, blushed. He regained himself and pushed her off of him. She snarled, " I just used all of my chakra to catch up to this kid!" she cried out on the ground once again.**

**Tobi hopped from branch to branch. It had been several hours since he had last seen Deidara and was a bit worried about him. Several explosives for the past half hour told Tobi that Deidara wasn't just playing around by himself. Though he was worried about Deidara, he had to go on. Something urged him on…**

**Though he reached the 100 mile line he kept on going. He felt the sudden wave of the Kyuubi's chakra and hesitated. Perhaps he should just stay here… he shook his head and hopped on. **

**After what seemed like days, but was actually only one day, two forces clashed. Tobi could hear Naruto's shouts from miles off. Only Kakashi could sense something odd, but it quickly passed. He kept his wits about though. **

**Author's Note****: pfft I know this was really gay and short but right now I have writer's block… I just wanna kill off Deidara in this scheme…**


	39. Chapter 47

**Author's Note:**

Hehe sorry for not posting in a long time… my excuse… searches through boxes of excuses here we go this one fits…

**Well recently the internet company went gay and so my internet was down for a while. When it was back up, my uncle died (wow is it just me or was that TOO casually said?) and so funeral and party (also too casual? Too happy? Lol party XD) lasted a few days… then I was lazy ( IT COUNTS AS AN EXCUSE!) Then the internet provider went gay so we cancelled, then waited a LONG time for rogers… and then summer came :D and here I am :D well here we go… oh yeah just this little note: I AM SO PISSED! I CAN'T BELIEVE TOBI IS MADARA! Ok perhaps I had that comin but I still hope madara is just like takin over obito's body and callin himself tobi shifty eyes here is zee story :D side note: I'M STARTING HIGH SCHOOL TUESDAY D:**

**Tsunade reached for her glass of sake. She swished the liwuid around inside the shot glass before downing what had to be her tenth shot. She reached for the bottle to pour herself yet another glass, but found it to be empty. She sighed as she put down the bottle sloppily, causing it to tip over and send the last few drops of sake in the bottle onto the floor. What went wrong? Sometime in her life she had been so happy, but now… Everything changed. If only there was a jutsu to reverse time… Life was cruel, unfair. Her teammates, her special people, even Konoha seemed to slowly sink into turmoil. It was only a matter of time before Akatsuki came after Naruto. Tsunade felt powerless as she slipped in and out of consciousness, and finally fell asleep with her head on her desk.**

**Naruto was shouting when he felt the charka presence, it was extremely faint, small enough to simply be the blowing wind, but there was no wind blowing. Whipping out his kunai he faced the direction where Tobi rested several kilometers away. Kakashi, Sakura, Rin, and Sasuke whipped out their kunai as well, not sensing anything, but trusting Naruto's instincts.**

**Tobi, sensing that he had been discovered, came upon the clearing, sitting in the treetops. " This is the kyuubi?" he muttered aloud, to which Naruto scowled. " You're nothing but a kid!" Tobi taunted.**

**Naruto threw his kunai, which seemed to hit Tobi, but instead went right through him. **

**Tobi hopped down from the tree. " Not the brightest thing either, are you?" **

**Naruto could feel anger welling up inside of him. He whipped out several more kunai, which all just passed right through Tobi. " You won't get me like that." Tobi surveyed the rest of the group. He saw Kakashi, Rin, Sakura, and his eyes rested on Sasuke. " Interesting." He muttered. **

" **You boy," Tobi shouted out loud, " The Uchiha, interested in seeing your brother?"**

**Sasuke flinched as the stranger mentioned Itachi. He could feel everyone's expectant stares, speculating what he'd do next. " So what if I am?" he replied.**

**Tobi grinned under his mask, " Then see him you will." One moment, Tobi was standing in front of Naruto, and the next he was behind Sasuke. " Say bye to everyone!" he muttered evily into Sasuke's ear before pulling him back, and seemingly melting into the air. **

**Kakashi, Rin, and Sakura were left stunned. Naruto fell to his knees. " Crap…" he muttered under his breath. " Not again…" he whispered shakily. " Not… AGAIN!: he cried out, the red kyuubi charka leaking out. **

**Kakashi knelt down beside Naruto, " Calm down Narut-" Naruto quickly brought his hand up and slapped Kakashi, sending him flying into a tree. The tree cracked from the sudden collision, and tipped over onto the next tree.**

**The red charka began to leak more steadily. Sakura stared, horrified. Having to live through it several times, she didn't want Rin to see it. " Let's escape!" she shouted over the wind that the terrible charka was created just by omitting waves of ominious feelings ( does that make sense?). Rin shook her head, I have to help Kakashi!" she hopped over and got Kakashi onto her back, and was stung by a random strand of red charka. Still she managed to escape the area with Kakashi. **

**Rin and Sakura escaped. They ran for hours, and within that time span, the chakra's field grew larger and larger, until it seemed to move away… That's when they noticed it WAS moving away, it was heading to the borders!**

**Deidara circled above the forest, unable to find the fire temple. " Crap!" he muttered under his breath. A sudden burst of charka hit him. He turned to see a huge red bubble that seemed to boil. Deidara created some clay bombs and was about to set them off when a wine of red charka shot out from the trees and pierced him through the heart. Slowly, Deidara fell into the forest with a gentle, " Thud."**

**Author's Note: Uber gay? I guess so… ah well… XD I want to kill off a lot of people… so that would include itachi and Orochimaru… and other people XD anyways, if you didn't read it in my previous author's note on top, I'm going to high school on Tuesday sorry for the long wait! (and short chapter)**


	40. Chapter 48

Author's Note: GACK

**Author's Note: **GACK!** I start high school tomorrow D: I hope it won't be too bad **

**Sakura and Kakashi sat quietly in the clearing. After several minutes Rin couldn't stand it, " LET'S GO AFTER HIM!" she exclaimed. Kakashi looked up and fixed her with his uncovered eye, " I don't think that's a good idea."**

" **Why not?" she probed.**

" **We'll just get hurt…" Sakura trailed off, remembering the last time Naruto had hurt her in his four-tailed stage.**

" **That's just crazy! There's three of us, and one of him. If we figured something-"**

" **Rin." Kakashi interjected, " If it was possible, we'd be tracking him down right now."**

**Rin, refusing to be put down, continued on, " Come on, we have two medical ninjas who are both good fighters, and a genius on our hands. I think there-"**

"**NO!" Kakashi exclaimed to the surprise of Rin and Sakura. " I mean, we can't really afford unnecessary injuries-"**

"**UNNECESSARY?!" Rin shrieked. She fumed for a long time before getting up and saying, " That's it! I'll get him back myself!" **

**It was a rare moment that the silver-haired jounin showed any emotion. " NO!" he exclaimed again, with a panicky look in his eyes. **

**Rin was startled for a moment, but her mind was resolved. " I'm going. It's driving me mad that we can't do ANYTHING!" with that she leapt from the clearing.**

**Kakashi cursed under his breath and leapt after her. Sakura, not wanting to be left behind, went after them.**

**Tobi rolled over Deidara's body. At the moment, Sasuke was stowed away somewhere safe. Tobi bent down and retrieved the ring from Deidara's hand. " You won't need this anymore." He muttered darkly, before disappearing. Seconds later there was a huge explosion, among ones created by Naruto, and a certain body was never seen again.**

**Kakashi finally caught up to Rin, " Are you suicidal!?" he shouted at her over the explosions. Rin frowned, " I refuse to believe there's NOTHING we can do!" **

**Sakura came up from behind then, " Kakashi, why not use the charka suppressing tag Jiraiya gave you?"**

**Now Kakashi frowned, " I would if I could. It's not easy getting anywhere near Naruto!"**

**Rin cleared her throat, " I'll try distracting him, you just get that charka suppressing tag on him!" and with that she went ahead.**

" **Baka!" Kakashi muttered under his breath.**

**Author's Note: ZOMG! INCREDIBLY SHORT! I know exactly what I want to write, but… I'm just not motivated TT after my homework I just don't feel like writing… when I feel like typing I go on the internet and then I play and then I don't feel like typing TT anyone have any ideas to keep me motivated? I mean, I KNOW WHAT TO WRITE! I just have to… write it XD**


	41. Chapter 49

**A/N:****Muahawhaw here we are! Next chappie! I got self motivated… no thanks to your few reviews TT**

**Naruto thrashed around, not fully realizing what he was doing. After what seemed like hours, he felt… nothing. He was just thrashing about to no apparent reason. Slowly the destruction fueled him and he felt more powerful… he felt a lust for ruin…**

**Kakashi, Rin, and Sakura were hidden within some trees about a mile away from Naruto. Those trees were, in fact, the last sanctity for cover within the mile. They had sat there on the trees for what seemed like ages before they came up with a suitable plan. **

**Naruto was beginning to feel a desire for blood when small blurs whizzed passed his tails. Flicking out his tails with lightning speed he felt his tail collide with a body that screamed as he branded it with burn marks from his tail. That was just one tail. He turned and swished his four tails maliciously before howling aloud. He could see two people in his field of vision. He growled at them, and they seemed to blow away. He was just about to gather some energy from a larger attack when his world suddenly became black and he slumped over…**

**Naruto woke up to see nothing but white. Looking around, he noticed it was only the ceiling of a room. He was hooked up to several machines, and a respirator clung to his mouth. He quickly ripped off all of the wires and sat up and stretched. After a few moments every machine in the room began to blare loudly. Tsunade and Shizune burst into the room, closely followed by Kakashi and Rin.**

**Tsunade came over and hugged him tightly. This made him very dizzy. Naruto blinked a few times before the overwhelming sense of dizziness subsided. Then Tsunade growled, " What do you think you were doing?!" she exclaimed.**

**Naruto only looked up, confused. He didn't remember anything since… "Where's Sasuke?" he questioned.**

**Kakashi, Rin, Tsunade, and Shizune all looked at each other. Kakashi cleared his throat and announced the horrible truth, " He's gone."**

A/n: Okay at this point I'd like to get rid of more of the Akatsuki, so I'm just going to dip into the manga this one last time --' so just read chapter 331 – ch 342 pg 16 and Ch 347 pg 7 – 11

**Sorry! I PROMISE this is the SECOND last time the story and manga cross paths! Unless the ending I have in mind is the same as the manga's… :S Anyways I'll leave this chapter here and write my most important stuff in the next chapter! WATCH OUT! NEW DARK TWIST IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	42. Chapter 50

Author's Note: I'd like to say that this chapter was delayed because I was working so much on it, but I can't really lie

Author's Note: I'd like to say that this chapter was delayed because I was working so much on it, but I can't really lie

Lady: I can :D

Cat: Meet my new personality, Ladynightstalker101

Lady : hehe :D wazzzup?!

Cat: I'm gunna go ahead and start the story now…

Lady: These convos looked like so much fun in other people's stories… they are!

Cat: … okay

Lady: HERE IS THE EXCITING DARK TWIST YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! Right at chapter 50… did you plan this?

Cat: sure I did… actually it just happened that way up to chapter 48, then I made a short chapter 49 to make it 50 chapters :D

Lady: ON WITH THE DARK TWIST!

Chapter 50

Naruto woke up unusually early one morning. There was an unsettling feeling in the air. Ever since he had returned from the mission in which he had used his wind rasengan, Tsunade would always seem to want to say something, but in the end just turned around and walk away.

He walked out of his apartment feeling somewhat cautious. Looking left and right as he walked, he suddenly became more aware of the glares and stares people gave him. Something didn't feel right… In fact, nothing felt right since he lost his mind on that mission where they lost Sasuke again. Naruto sighed. "Sasuke…" he muttered aloud to no one in particular.

The wind suddenly picked up and ruffled his hair a bit violently, as if trying to say, " Get over it, the worst is yet to come." Then, just as quickly, the wind died down, leaving Naruto in an eerie silence.

As he walked between houses, he spotted Hinata feeding a flock of birds around her. " Hey!" he exclaimed to her, wanting something to take his mind off of hi suspicious thoughts.

Hinata was startled and spilt some of the seeds all over the birds. They shrieked and took off, but only to come back once Naruto sat down calmly beside her. She blushed.

They sat there in awkward silence for a few moments before Hinata spoke up, " It's… it's sort of weird today… I-isn't it?" she stuttered. '_STUPID STUPID! IT'S KINDA WEIRD TODAY?! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST PUT A SIGN ON YOUR FOREHEAD THAT SAYS –'_

"Yeah, it kinda is."

Hinata looked up to see Naruto with a serious expression on his face. The cloudless, blue sky intensified the cerulean colour of his eyes. She could get lost in those eyes so easily, but they seemed different today. Somewhat… saddened? She cleared her throat to ask about it, but the words stuck in her throat. She made a second attempt but was interrupted.

"I feel like something big is gunna happen today."

Hinata managed to push her nervousness aside for a second by contemplating what he said. She trusted Naruto's instincts. Not just because of her feelings for him, but they seemed to tick something off in her, as if her own instincts were being switched on. " Yeah…" she muttered.

The wind picked up again and the birds flew away in a frenzied flock. They landed a bit farther away on an old dead tree. Looking down she saw that the seeds had not all been eaten, so what had caused them to-

Naruto stood up and stretched. " I'll see you later Hinata." He said in a somewhat distracted tone and headed down the road.

As if the wind moved with the blonde boy, it calmed as soon as he left. Hinata grasped the bag of birdseeds closer to her and ran home. (Cat: this has a purpose… Lady: No it doesn't, we just wanted some NaruHina tension going :P Cat: as I said… a purpose…)

Tsunade swished the sake around in it's cup. She went to take a swig of it when it cracked in half, spilling it all over her blouse. She cursed and opened the top right drawer of her desk. She reached for the cloth and wiped off all the sake. As she was putting back the cloth, she caught sight of a tiny corner of a photo frame. Pulling it out, she gazed at it's contents. It was a picture of Dan (Lady: Was it Dan? Cat: I dunno. Shut up, you're ruining the moment). Pulling it out of the frame, she came upon another picture. This time is was of her brother.(Lady: was it her brother? Cat: OMG SHUT UP! YOU'RE LIKE CABOOSE! Lady: Caboose is funny :D btw did you know that Church is actually the main AI called Alpha… Cat: .) Tsunade took a deep breath as she pulled that picture out as well. She never expected the stream of tears that came with the picture of Naruto when she had first met him, Her fingers trembled violently, dropping the frame to the floor. The glass in the frame fractured so that Naruto's face was covered with a maze of cracks. Tsunade slipped off her chair and onto her knees, burying her face in her hands. " Why? Why him too…" she sobbed. " Why are they going to take him away…"

The two advisors were sitting beside each other on an old, weathered gray couch. Neither one would say a word. The meeting with Tsunade didn't go exactly as planned but they got what they wanted. Naruto would be out of their lives soon… " It's for the best." The (Lady: old lady. Cat: that's mean… let's call her lady advisor Lady: Party pooper) lady advisor sighed, " It was for the best." The old man nodded in agreement, " I agree. This is the best course of action to deal with a monster like that." (Lady: haha I fit in old man XD Cat: yeah… cuz I let you… I didn't want to be redundant and say man advisor… Lady: pfsh yeah, suuuuurreee…)

Kakashi strolled down the street. He felt that something big was going to happen today too. Appearing before Tsunade's window, he found her cleaning up bits of glass off the floor. " What happened here?"

Tsunade turned around, not in the least bit startled. Her eyes were puffy and red, which startled Kakashi. " Just dropped something." She replied, cleaning up the rest of the glass and relaxing into her chair.

Kakashi sat on the roof with his back facing the window. He was carefully observing the streets when Naruto walked into view. " He sure is growing." He said out loud.

Tsunade didn't say anything. Kakashi could feel this had suddenly become a delicate subject. " What's going on?" he said, dropping down into the room. So Tsunade explained her meeting with the advisors yesterday. With each passing detail Kakashi's eyes grew wider and wider until the huge bomb was dropped on him.(Lady: not literally…Cat: yes we know, thank you very much.) He staggered for a bit, needing the window sill to lean on for a second. " Does he know?"

Tsunade shook her head, " I'll tell him tonight so he has the cloak of the night to help him."

Kakashi nodded, " I can't believe…" he frowned. " Oh my god…" He slid to the ground using the wall as a sort of support and sat there with Tsunade in silence for what seemed like forever. " Should I be here?"

Tsunade shook her head, "I think it's best if it was just me. We can tell all of his teammates later. That way there's less resistance."

Kakashi nodded, "Anyone else know?"

She shook her head, " Not that I'm aware of."

"It's getting dark. It's time soon."

"I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, at night, Naruto sat on his bed, unable to sleep. A knock came at the door. He was to see Tsunade. Immediately. Dressing quickly he walked slowly to the tower, as if the word immediately had some reverse effect on him and made him slow down. All too soon he reached the door and knocked.

"Come in." came an ominous voice.

He gulped and walked in. " You wanted to see me?"

Tsunade nodded and motioned for him to sit down. " Please, hear me out to the end when I talk to you."

'_Uh-oh. This isn't good.'_ Naruto thought. He sat down, ready for the devastating blow of another death.

Tsunade sat at her seat across the table and clasped her hands together. She squeezed her hands, holding back the tears in her eyes. Her hands turned white. Finally, she began, "Naruto, a few weeks ago you lost control on a mission."

"That's because…"

"Wait, let me finish while I can."

Puzzled, Naruto sat quietly.

" As I was saying, you lost control on a mission because Sasuke was captured once more. You hurt team members, not unlike a few previous times. The advisors sought a meeting with me. We debated all night long, all week in fact. While you were away on your most recent decision, the advisors gathered connections and ruled my decision over. They… they… th-" Tsunade dropped her head onto the desl and began to sob hysterically.

A bit unnerved, Naruto tentatively spoke up, " Tsunade? What did they decide to do?"

Tsundae continued to sob. " Naruto! I tried, I really really tried! Those bastards! They… they…"

Naruto could feel the fear welling up inside of him and choking him with anticipation. " What did they say?!"

"NARUTO!" she sobbed. "Naruto… f-from here on out. You, are… no lo-longer… allowed to stay here…"

"What?"

"You're banned from Konoha."


	43. Chapter 51

A/n: Ummm I'm kinda… I dunno… how to describe it… lazy? I know what to write, but I'm too lazy… no… UNMOTIVATED to write it down XD well I tried:

"What?" Naruto said in disbelief. "No…" he whispered, backing out of the room.

"PLEASE NARUTO! WE'LL FIGURE THIS OUT! TOGETHER AND I'LL CALL OTHERS AND-" she looked up. He was gone.

An angry Naruto with tears in his eyes stuffed his bag full of anything he may need and flung it over his shoulder. He left his favourite sleeping hat. He left the refrigerator full of milk. He left his instant ramen. He left behind the bowl Sakura had given him one Christmas. He left himself behind. He left a lot of other things, but one thing he made sure to take was his team seven picture. How he wished he could turn back time. But that was something he could never do.

The room was empty of few belongings. Few traces of Naruto's important belongings remained, save for a puddle of tears in the middle of the room.

On the outskirts of town Naruto ran from tree to tree as quickly as he could. What was this? This was unfair! He tried so hard to be accepted by Konoha, but it rejected him countless number of times. The tears stung his eyes and blurred his vision. He slipped on a moss covered branch and fell to the ground, crying.

His head pounded loudly in his ears. So much so that he didn't hear the figure approaching him. When he finally did notice he was up on his feet in a flash, kunai in hand.

A man stood on a branch high above him. He wore a dark cloak. His aura was menacing and powerful. Everything about him screamed danger, especially his swirling orange mask. The figure chuckled. " Naruto, what's wrong? Crying are we?"

Naruto stood alert, kunais in both of his hands now.

The figure smirked behind his mask. " What will you do now? Are you going to hide in another country? What country will take you? They all fear you. No one wants you. Poor child."

The words struck Naruto as he had never been struck before, except for the first time Sasuke left. The hit the soft spot in his defence. He had nothing to say to counter. He shivered in fear and sorrow involuntarily.

The figure dropped from the tree, "You know, I could help you."

Naruto swallowed with a dry throat, a difficult task, "H-how?" he said shakily.

The figure advanced towards him and Naruto backed up. Matching step by step until his back hit a tree. The man still advanced and formed a cage around naruto with his arms. Both hands dug into the tree beside Naruto's ears, making sickening cracking sounds.

The swirling orange mask lowered so the hole was level with Naruto's eye. "How?" he chuckled. He leaned in and whispered into Naruto's ear.

Naruto couldn't move. He wasn't sure why. His limbs would not respond. All he could do was listen, listen to the proposal being made.

That proposal wormed its way into his mind, and took nest there. It grew and grew. When he knew his answer, he said it out loud. "Okay. I'll come with you."

The man grinned. This was what he needed. "Let's go. Just give me a few minutes."

Naruto nodded and went ahead.

The man swept his cloak to the side and performed a few hand signals. In a puff a boy was seen on the ground, gagged and tied. His black, spiked hair matching his coal eyes. " I don't need you anymore Sasuke." The man said, and went after Naruto.

It was morning before Sasuke was found. No one could find Naruto anywhere in the village. They'd searched everywhere. They sent word to other countries friendly to Konoha, and hostile. When Sasuke was found, everyone was devastated. They paid as much attention to Sasuke as they did to the note that was found with him.

_A trade. Kyuubi for sharingan. Thank you ever so much for accepting._

_yours truly, Akatsuki _

The investigator furrowed his brow, "I doubt Akatsuki would write something

like this." Nevertheless, he showed the note to Tsunade. She was grief stricken. The closest thing she had to a brother, gone. The one she loved most right now, gone. Not even all the sake in the world could get he drunk enough to be happy for a fleeting second.

_Four years later…_

Author's Note: and so the story continues! Not sure if you guys wanted me to add anyone else or anything else to this chapter, just review and tell me who's reaction I should've typed out


	44. Chapter 52

Author's note: I spent a long time deliberating on which way my story should go from here… I'm not quite sure this is my 100% best idea, but there is a reason why… sorta… umm actually mostly to… oh you'll see over the next few chappies

Sasuke woke from yet another sleepless night. The moon shone brightly in his face, highlighting the shadows of his dark hair. He groggily sat up from the bed and rubbed his eyes. Trudging to the bathroom he splashed cold water over his face. (A/N: I come out of the sink and stab him in the face See? I'm nice!… no backstabbing…like Sasuke ***glare***) Looking into the mirror he saw the bags under his eyes. He looked terrible. Lately he had been having nightmares. Red glowing eyes peering at him from a bush… different from the sharingan… and staring at him with more intensity than he could manage. They seemed to tell him, "_Come find me if you dare…"_. Then he woke up.

Sakura was beginning to notice. He'd have to tell her sooner or later, or he could lie. After Naruto left things between him and Sakura were never the same. Kakashi had told him that even though she was sad when he left, Sakura was DEVASTATED when she learnt of Naruto's disappearance. It made him… angry…

Yet he couldn't deny that he missed the dobe. The main reason he had gone in the first place was to get strong enough to kill his brother, Itachi, but after hearing Itachi's true story(A/N: spoiler if you don't read the manga), Sasuke realized what he wanted to do more than anything in the world was to have a normal life. His vengeance had consumed him, and he had realized too late. Now Naruto was gone, and everyone thought it was his fault.

The night Naruto disappeared was the night he had been left in the forest for dead. Everyone seemed to think he was related to Naruto's disappearance and had henceforth withdrawn to minimal contact with him.

He still trained with Kakashi, but he was getting better than him. Plus, Kakashi seemed to spend more and more time with Rin.

He examined himself in the mirror once more before trudging back to his bed and collapsing onto it. He needed to get out of Konoha for a while… he'd have to take a mission that lasted a week or so… He scratched at his arm around his Anbu mark. He needed some time out…

Hinata (A.N: when was the last time I wrote from her point of view? First chapter?) had grown. She no longer had her bangs from when she was small. Her long midnight blue hair flowed down to her lower back. She had grown, and changed. No longer was she the weak girl who relied on others. She ran her brush through he hair several times. When she was satisfied she flipped her hair back over her shoulder, revealing her Anbu mark. Then she sat quietly in her chair.

She hadn't stopped thinking about him, ever. His foxy grin was implanted in her mind. It was probably for the better that she loved some person who was most likely dead. It would block her from feeling that heartbroken feeling ever again.

Sakura flipped the pancakes over so the other side could be cooked. She looked out the dark window. Her shifts at the hospital started early and ended late. She supposed it was for the best. These days she didn't go out much. She kept in touch with Ino and occasionally Rin, Kakashi, and Sasuke, but other than that she spent her time at the hospital or with Tsunade.

After Naruto left she just snapped. Drained of most emotions in each of her decisions, Sakura had to persuade her to make good decisions instead of wrong. Shizune often needed her help with it. Tsunade was constantly blabbering to them while drunk (which was most of the time) saying, "NARUTO IS ALIVE! THE NECKLACE HASN'T FOUND ITS WAY BACK TO ME! HE'S ALIVE I TELL YOU!" and then she broke down crying.

Sakura couldn't help but blame Sasuke. It was Sasuke who got Naruto to over react all the time. She felt somewhat guilty for the previous feelings she harboured for Sasuke, but she vowed not to resurface them for Naruto's sake. She wouldn't fall for such a sadistic bastard again. Oh crap the pancakes burned. (A/N: YYYYYEESSSSSS!!! Although I hate both sasuke and sakura and they deserve each other… I had to burn him some more… I HAD TO!)

It was five in the afternoon. Tsunade was in her rare sober moments when she called in two of her anbu members. " Lately," she began, " There's been a town growing in the Outlands. A town of ninjas. They're growing rapidly and we need you to go over and talk to their leader and establish a sort of peace between us, or at least get their leader to contact me. Understand?"

The two anbu nodded.

"This is an extremely delicate situation, I need you on full alert. This town is COMPLETELY filled with ninjas."

The female anbu cocked her head to the side, "There aren't any normal civilians?"

Tsunade shook her head, "Which is what's going to make this mission difficult. I need a small group to show that we are not trying to harm them, but a strong one… just in case."

The male anbu nodded in understanding.

"Just in case," Tsunade continued, " I'm also sending these three with you."

The three mentioned appeared at the window. The five stared at each other. The masks hid their faces, but they knew each other's chakra signals by now.

"One more thing." Tsunade said, " They seem to accept only ninjas, so you'll have to walk in without your masks. Other than that no problems should arise."

The team nodded. Tsunade bowed her head.

"Go." Tsunade commanded, and they were gone.

Author's Note:  I love writing a/n's at the beginning and end of chappies :D cuz I'm cool like that


	45. Chapter 53

Author's Note: we continue :D honestly, there is a point to the incredibility and exaggeration of everything

The journey for the five shinobi seemed endless. The town was close to the border of the Outlands near Rock country. The trip took them a good week before they had finally passed through rock country and approached the border outside of the five elemental countries' borders. They spent another week just trying to track down the village. It truly was a "hidden" village.

One day Sasuke was walking through a forested part when he was suddenly surrounded by no less than ten ninja. "Leave." One spoke brusquely. They all had kunai in hand, waiting to kill.

Sasuke raised up his hands in a sort of 'surrender' sign. "I'm just a passing ninja." He called out.

They only tensed at this. "You're of Konoha! Leave!"

Sasuke furrowed his brow. What was wrong with Konoha? Plus, how did they know he was from Konoha? He didn't have anything with him that would identify him as…

"Leave now sharingan master or we will use lethal force on you and your group!" he tensed.

Kakashi, Rin, Hinata, and Sakura leapt out of the bushes behind him. He hadn't sensed their chakra at all… these ninjas were better than he thought. (A/N: or you suck… :D )

They stood quietly in the clearing for a while.

"We said leave."

"Why?" Kakashi called out.

"Konoha ninja have caused our leaders much trouble! Leave now and we may spare your lives!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Konoha is a peaceful-"

"LOAD OF CRAP!" someone called out.

"Sh!" another one hushed.

Sasuke twitched. His hand was reaching for his kunai in his pocket…

A kunai whizzed by his hands and pierced right through his pant leg. It just narrowly missed his leg, but it pinned every one of his kunai in the holding circle.(A.N: no idea what I was supposed to call it…)

"We said leave! This is your last warning!"

The Konoha ninja tensed. These were obviously skilled ninja, and they had no intention of making peace…

"Please!" Sakura cried out.

'Baka!' the team thought.

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!" At once everyone disappeared and all was quiet. The team got into a circular formation, protecting each other's backs. Suddenly they came from above. They had no time to block… it was too late… too late…

A sudden burst of chakra brought them to their knees. The kunai flew in the direction of one particular tree, all nailing each other and splitting the metal.

The other ninja appeared before them and sat in an organized formation before them. "We're sorry leader-sama…"

Sasuke looked up to see a dark shadow standing above him. The chakra was so intense… Like in his dream…

He spoke, "For the last time don't call me leader-sama! Also, what are you doing to these ninja?"

One spoke in a trembling voice, "Well, they're from Konoha… and that one!" he shouted, pointing at Sasuke, "He's the one you spoke in particular about! No doubt about it!" a ripple of murmurs was sent through the ninjas.

The leader sighed, "I'm gone on a trip a week away and I have to rush back here in a few minutes to save these people from you! Honestly, how many times did I say we are a PEACEFUL town?"

"But-"

The leader shook his head, "I'm more mature than that. I'm over it. I don't need Konoha anymore. It doesn't pose as a threat."

The ninjas looked at each other and nodded. "What shall we do with them leader-s-"

"Oh for the love of kami!" the leader exclaimed. "No more leader-sama stuff! It's NA-RU-TO! Like the swirly things in ramen! Say it, NNNAAAARRRUUUTTTTTOOOO."

Sasuke's eye flew wide open as he tried to lift his head again, but the sun still hid the man from his eyes.

Naruto sighed. "Oh, my bad. I forgot to turn my chakra off."

Instantly the air thinned. It was still heavier than normal, but bearable.

The team stood up and brushed themselves off. Then they looked up. Naruto wore a crisp white cloak with orange and black patterns along the bottom, like fire. His sleeves were pushed back to around his elbows, making him look a whole lot tougher. He was much taller and muscular. His face had grown much as well. His defining whisker marks were still there, but his face in general… matured…

Hinata found herself blushing. She looked over at her teammates and found that Rin, Sakura, and Kakashi were also blushing. She looked towards Naruto once more. He had his hands on his hips and his foxy grin plastered all over his face. That foxy grin… she felt herself swoon all over again. This time she was able to stay conscious and on her feet.

Sakura was honestly shocked. At the moment she felt so many emotions, the most prominent one being joy. Oh… Tsunade would be so happy to hear that Naruto was alive! "Naruto?" she spoke up.

He looked at her. His blue eyes caught her. Never before had they affected her so, like a genjutsu… yet… different. She barely managed to stutter out, "I-is… it… is it really you Naruto?"

Naruto grinned, "Have I really changed that much in four years? You all look the same!" he exclaimed.

Sakura couldn't help but sigh, that was Naruto alright, completely oblivious to a woman's feeli-

"Wow, Hinata! You sure changed a lot!" he grinned once more.

Hinata was now beet red. Sakura knew it was Naruto, but he changed more than just physically…

Sasuke just couldn't comprehend the situation. What was… going on?

Rin (almost forgot she was here…) stared with eyes wide open. She had only been on one mission with the boy four years back and he grew… well, he was _hot!_

Naruto sighed, "Well, let's not just stand here! Come on! Let's go to the village!" and with that he started walking at a leisurely pace towards nowhere in particular.

The team cautiously followed him. Behind them the ten ninjas also followed.

Naruto turned around to look at the ninjas, "Don't worry, I can take it from here."

They nodded simultaneously and were off.

It was just them and Naruto now. Kakashi was the first to speak, "How can you be sure that we won't ambush you?"

Naruto looked back over his shoulder, "Well, two reasons. One, I sense your intentions."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "You _sense_ our intentions?"

Naruto nodded, "Tsunade sent you to see if you can make peace with us since we're a rapidly growing city of ninjas."

Rin frowned, "What if we came for a different reason?"

Naruto shook his head, "One, you group is much too small to ambush a city of purely ninjas. Two, You're all part of anbu, meaning that even though you are a small group, you are still closer to the center of Konoha politics and therefore you couldn't have come for another reason."

This time Sakura interrupted, "What if we were just passing by? Or we got lost?"

Naruto chuckled, "Anbu getting lost? Even if that was the case, you persisted to get into the village when my men questioned you."

Kakashi shook his head, "Anyways, what was the other reason? That you sent your men away."

Naruto's eye had a momentary glint," Well," he began, "This may sound a little cocky, but I know that I can take you all on."

Sasuke found himself glowering. "That's a remark a person says only when they're full of themselves…"

Naruto shrugged, "That may be, but I've trained a lot more."

Sasuke snarled, "So have we!"

Naruto gave a little smirk, like a superior would give a rookie, "Alright. If you say so."

Sasuke found his blood boiling. Though he was sort of happy he had found Naruto, the things that he said made him angry! Just once he'd like to battle him and…

"Kick my ass? Sure Sasuke, sure. We'll have a fight." Naruto interrupted, finishing his thoughts aloud.

Sasuke's head snapped up, and then looked away in embarrassment. Could he read his mind?

"No Sasuke, you're facial expressions and thoughts are just extremely predictable."

The black haired ninja simply scowled even more as the other ninjas looked on in curiosity, only getting Naruto's end of the conversation.

The village was amazing. The buildings were tall to allow a farther distance to be seen. Strange how they hadn't seen those buildings from the outside… The buildings themselves were amazing. Each carved with intricate designs that must've taken hours to carve, or an earth ninja to create. The water flowed in tubes to the farmer's fields and were closed every so often by some unseen force. There were several flat, open area where a small brawl could be held and observed. The most outstanding feature of the town were the people. They were incredibly happy. They talked to one another and children jumped from housetop to housetop in friendly games of tag.

Off to a corner ninjas were selling firewood they had chopped up in neat pieces to those who were unable to perform fire jutsus.

A small child of around three years old came running around the corner. She tripped over a rock and, just before she hit the ground, held out her hands and flipped over onto her feet. She was still a little wobbly, and fell on her bum. She laughed and those around her cooed at how cute she was. Several of the civilians gathered around to help her up, then walked on with her.

The aura of the town was peaceful and happy. Unlike any they had ever experienced. "Well," Naruto continued, "This is the village."

They all gaped. It was simply amazing! Another child came running around the corner. "Onii-san!" he cried, running towards Naruto.

Naruto beamed and stopped down to receive a hug.

Naruto turned the boy to face the team. "Show the ladies your skills."

The boy approached them apprehensively at first, then walked up to Hinata.

Hinata also stooped down to the boy's height. He couldn't have been more than five years old.

The boy held out his hand and stroked Hinata's hair, "You're so pretty! Like a flower!" and with that the boy pulled out a midnight blue rose from Hinata's hair. "You're such a pretty onee-chan that this flower has to grow like you!" and with that the flower opened up and blazed several shades of blue, making the flower look like the night sky. He handed her the flower and the boy grinned. "I have to go to class, bye onii-san! Bye onee-chan!" he waved and was gone.

Naruto chuckled, "That boy has a special affinity for flowers. It's different than having the ability to control all plants like Yamato though."

Hinata stared at the flower in her hands. It was unlike any she had ever seen. It was so _beautiful_. (A/N: just trying to portray this village in a positive light… thought a few cute kids could do that )

"Come on, I'll show you the rest of the village."

Wherever they went there was always something pleasant. Whether it was the sound children's laughter, or the smell of delicious food, this village was like a sanctuary.

"You run this place, Naruto?" Hinata spoke up.

Naruto shrugged, "Me and sensei, but he's out most of the time."

Kakashi frowned, "Sensei?"

Naruto nodded, "I found a new sensei once I left the village. Well, he found me actually…"

Kakashi didn't like the sound of this. But if four years had gone by and nothing happened…

They came to a part of town where it was quiet.

"This is the school area." Naruto explained. Sure enough, students filed out of the buildings and into the courtyards. They completed ignored them. "They're really focused. Unlike when I was small." Naruto confessed sheepishly.

The instructor led them through a series of stretches before they began with their training. They completed several "A" ranked wind ninjutsus. Off to the corner two students used rasengan. (SPOILER:honestly, if Naruto could teach konohamaru rasengan, then gifted kids should be able to learn it )

Kakashi gasped, "How is that possible?"

Naruto shrugged, "The instructors are really strict. I mean, its really bad, but the students seem to be improving at incredible speeds… those two in the corner are particularly gifted, though none of them could infuse elemental and shape into a ninjutsu."

The team was in awe.

Naruto was milking their reactions, "This is just the wind academy, you should see the other ones!"

The tour lasted most of the afternoon. Finally they ended with the main building. "This is where the 'leader-sama' works…" he said, with the slightest tone of disdain at the word work. Leading them inside, they found it was similar to the Konoha hokage building, but more lavish. The inside, instead of stairs, had little ledges. Naruto leapt up them with ease and stopped at the topmost step. By the time the others came by he was already sitting behind a desk. The room had a large window making up most of the wall behind Naruto, as in the hokage's office. The desk was large, made of cherry wood. The walls were covered in pictures made by children. Hinata smiled at the room. It was a very comfortable room to be in.

Naruto frowned for a moment, but then smiled. "Sensei how long are you going to hide there?"

A man popped into the room for the ceiling(I kinda imagined this ceiling to be like the ones in school, the ones where you can poop out the squares of the ceilings to reveal pipes). "Ne, you're getting better Naruto. You still need work."

Naruto pouted, "I know, I know! Whatever. Meet our guests."

The man turned around.

He was similar to Naruto in several ways. He had spiky hair like Naruto's, though his was black. His eye, since one was covered in a patch, was black, but a warm black. If Naruto was the blond hair, blue-eyed boy, this man was tall, dark and handsome. He quickly scanned the room and grinned. "What's up? Long time no see Kakashi and Rin!"

Kakashi focused on the man's face. He seemed somewhat familiar… black spiky hair… a little scrawny looking… patch on his left eye… wait a second… left? "O-obito?" he said shakily. "Is that you?"

Rin turned to look at Kakashi, then the man.

The man grinned, "I thought you'd never guess."

Author's Note: I can't say I'm completely satisfied with this chapter… lots of critique I need so I can go back and edit this one


	46. Intermission

INTERMISSION!

Yes, I am a huge procrastinator. Possibly the biggest one of life… so I had to get a few things out of my system… 1) the next chappie is probably going to be an extra, meaning it doesn't exactly follow the plot line… 2) I can't remember whose, but one of you people put me on story alert, and I felt like checking your profile, and I found one of these… I thought it was too short so I made my own :D If you end up putting this in yor profile, please review and tell me, I'd love to read all of them since I'm too lazy to right. Who knows, maybe one of you will inspire me :D

First of all, rate your Naruto characters from 1-15, 1 being highest and 15 being lowest:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

Okay here are your questions.

**Would 2 and 13 make a good couple?**

**What would you do if you saw 1 raping 3 in an alley?**

**Have you read a 6/8 fanfic before?**

**What would 1 do if he/she saw 4/11 making out?**

**What would 15 do if he/she was asked out by 10?**

**Would you ever read a fanfic about 3/5?**

**How about 7/12?**

**Which is better, 1/9 or 1/14?**

**Would you go out with 10?**

**Would someone you know go out with 14?**

**Are there more positive or negative feedback on 6?**

**If you had to choose a song that represented each character, what would it be?**

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

15.

Now choose songs to represent these couples:

1/2

3/4

5/8

6/9

7/10

11/15

11/14

12/13

1/3

1/7

2/4

2/6

4/5

Describe these couples in ONE word! So no, very cute, just cute. Not even the best, just best!

2/4

6/8

10/12

13/6

2/13

2/14

3/15

4/5

6/12

2/9

Name your top 10 LEAST favourite characters! 1 being you HATE them, 15 being couldn't really think of anyone else XD

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

**What would you do if you saw your #1 favourite with #1 hated as a couple?**

**Do you think 9/10 would make a good couple?**

What do you think of the pairings(first number is bad, second is good)

2/2

3/3

4/4

5/5

6/6

7/7

8/8

9/9

10/10

1/11

1/12

2/13

K well I think that's good for now… NOW WRITE! :D 


	47. Random Chapter

Author's Note: Okay… **sigh** I'm trying NOT to procrastinate… just cuz I want you guys to wonder at Kakashi and Rin's reactions, Imma start from Akatsuki's p.o.v : ) Umm hold on… who's alive? Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kisame… :S ZETSU! Who else? Think that's it…

Kisame paced the room. He HATED how the other akatsuki members played jokes on him. "Hey shark boy, fetch me some water!" "Shark boy, return to sea world!" "I sure do like sushi…" he snarled and went through a temper.

By the time Itachi entered the room he found Kisame chewing at the pillows wrapped in tv wires and a toilet seat around his neck. Itachi just turned around and walked out of the room. Best thing to do when this happened to Kisame. (… I had to?).

Itachi sat himself down at a table and sighed. Akatsuki had been collecting the tailed beasts for a very long time. The eight-tailed took them the last four years. Now that their search's focus was moved from eight to nine, it should be a lot easier…

Itachi took out a bottle of purple nail polish and began to repaint his nails. Tobi was currently keeping tabs on the kyuubi… but the problem was that Tobi had also helped the Kyuubi to become stronger.

Holding his nails up he blew on them to dry them off. It shouldn't be a problem though… since Tobi could control the tailed-beasts… but the problem Itachi was currently concerned with was: was Tobi on Akatsuki's side, or the Kyuubi's?

Kisame trudged out of the room with his sword trailing behind him on the floor. The (toilet) paper that normally wrapped the sword was trailing behind it, barely holding on by the handle. (THAT I had to XD)

The sword creeped Itachi out to no end. For a moment the sword flexed, shivered, then relaxed. When Kisame had his sword out, Itachi made sure to keep his chakra in check. He didn't need Kisame to have any more chakra.

Zetsu suddenly appeared from the floor. (Random thought, what if he appeared underneath someone? Like, if someone was wearing a skirt… or a towel… _ ugh ignore that comment!) Zetsu glided over to the side to let Kisame pace back and forth once more.

"Tobi is doing well." His white counterpart commented.

"But he's showed too much interest in the kyuubi." The black one retaliated.

Itachi nodded, "I've noticed that as well. He hasn't sent a report in over three months. It's dangerous to attack the village since it's filled with ninjas. I mean, I'm sure we could take them all over, unless Tobi is on their side. We should act quickly…"

Zetsu nodded, " I'll try contacting Tobi, in the meantime, you should gather either more money or try finding more members. You know we need them." On that note Zetsu disappeared.

Itachi sighed and placed his head in his hands. He had a bad feeling about this. "Let's go Sushi."

Kakashi froze up. Obito? Obito. OBITO!? "What?!" he exclaimed. "That's impossible! We saw you… you…"

Obito waved his hand in a shooing motion, "Puh-lease! If you thought something that itty-bitty would kill me!"

"You told me you were scared you were gunna die." Naruto interrupted. This comment was met with a smack upside the head.

"Anyways…" Obito continued, glaring at Naruto, "Just dropped by to say hi. I've gotta go."

Naruto pouted, "But ssseeeennnssseeeeiiii! You promised that-"

"Another time Naruto." He interrupted, and was off.

Rin and Kakashi couldn't say anything. It was like everyone was popping back up from the dead!

Though not quite sure who that was, or of what importance they served towards Kakashi and Rin, that aura seemed familiar to Sasuke…

Naruto sighed and dropped his head onto the desk and closed his eyes, "Honestly, I don't feel like doing any of this work. Stamp this… Approve that… water pipe burst here… dispute here… I'm not sure HOW Tsunade does it! I mean, I barely have any time to train now…" Naruto opened one eye to peep at Sasuke.

"Then fight me! I'll show you how much I've trained!" Sasuke growled, jumping from his seat.

A grin stretched onto Naruto's face, as he expected.

Hinata grabbed Sasuke's arm, "What do you think you're doing?"

Sasuke ripped his arm out from her grasp, "After all these years I want to know who is the better fighter!" he turned to Naruto, "I'll show you how good I am now!"

Naruto raised his head as his grin spread across his face, "Alright! No work!"

Sasuke frowned. Naruto was mocking him, " I want to fight you seriously!"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah yeah! Come on, I'll show you to a place Obito-sensei and I train."

The training grounds took forever to get to. By the time they reached the spot, it was night time.

Sasuke poked his head through the bushes and saw the training area. A flat plain that went on for as far as the eye could see.

Naruto stepped onto the plain. "Kay, how do you want to do this?"

Sasuke stepped out after him, "Any time you're ready, I am."

Naruto nodded, "Alright, I'll let you have the first hit."

Sasuke growled, "What do you think I am, a kid?"

Naruto nodded, "Yup!"

Sasuke was furious. He took out five kunai in both hands and threw them at Naruto. As if by magic, they went right through him.

"Honestly," Naruto began, "Is that all you have?"

Sasuke ran at him. There was no use trying to hide here.

Naruto sidestepped him.

Sasuke turned and threw another kunai, but it had the same affect as the other ones. They simply went through him. He ran at Naruto several times, who dodged all of them easily. (Holy crap I just remembered Sakura is supposed to be with them… :x)

Sasuke felt himself getting tired quickly. If Naruto wouldn't fight seriously, he would. "SHARINGAN!"

Naruto's eyebrows raised in surprise. Sasuke was now much faster. But he was still too fast for him.

Sasuke ran at Naruto for hours, but barely managed to get a scratch on him. "NARUTO!" he shouted. "FIGHT ME SERIOUSLY!"

Naruto frowned, "I don't think you can handle my blows."

Sasuke snapped. He felt sharingan's powers coursing through him. He lunged at him once more and managed to scratch the hem of Naruto's robe.

Naruto frowned, "Hey… that's really hard to make, you know?" the blond haired ninja set aside his cloak, "You asked for it."

Sasuke didn't have time to take in a breath before a punch was delivered to his face. He was sent flying. When he got up Naruto was all over him. He managed to block all of the punches, but each punch made his arms cry out in protest, warning Sasuke they'd give in at any moment.

His pride wouldn't let him lose. "MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!"

Kakashi furrowed his brow, this wasn't going to turn out well.

Naruto was caught by surprise as a blow landed on his face and HE was sent flying. He felt kyuubi's rage welling up inside of him. Sasuke landed blow after blow onto Naruto.

Suddenly the red chakra leaked out of him. Naruto glared up at Sasuke. This was the perfect opportunity to put to use what his sensei had taught him. His chakra flared as he grew angrier and angrier.

It was an all out war zone. Sakura felt the hot tears sting her cheeks. It was just like that time, so long ago… Sasuke and the two-tailed Naruto were trading blows, one after another.

Naruto felt his control slipping as he went into the sixth tail stage… things were looking bad…

Sasuke had a crazed look in his eyes. A spark flew from his hand and electrocuted Naruto's paw (lol). Naruto growled in response. Things needed to end quickly.

Sasuke came at him with a chidori. Naruto summoned the last of his strength to produce a mass ball of what seemed to be darkness. Sasuke collided with it and everything went bright.

Everyone shielded their eyes. When the bright light subsided they could hardly make out one figure on the ground and one standing above.

They rushed to the scene to find Sasuke, bloodied up, standing over Naruto.

Sakura's eyes flew wide open as she knelt beside Naruto, "N-naruto? Are you okay?"

One of Naruto's eyes cracked open a bit, "Don't worry about me Sakura. It was my fault… I'm sorry Sasuke, I provoked you…" he drew a shuddery breath and went limp.

Sakura shivered. "N-naruto? NAARRUUTTTOOO!!!" she sobbed.

"What?"

Everyone turned to see a perfectly okay Naruto standing behind them.

"What the hell?" Kakashi muttered.

In that instant the dead Naruto vanished into a cloud of smoke.

Naruto burst into laughter, "OH MY GOD! YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACES! THAT WAS HHHHHHIIIIIIIILLLLLLLAAAAAAARRRIIIIIIOOOOOOOUUUUUUSSSSSS!!!"

Everyone was silent, except for Naruto. When it finally registered in everyone's brain that they had been pranked, they all glared at Naruto.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Author's Note: this is kinda an extra chapter… doesn't really have much to do with the main story line… just one of Naruto's pranks :D For some reason I'm laughing my ass off… like, I'm typing this and then when I type the part about they see one figure standing and one on the ground I'm like… "Naruto will be on the ground… and he'll pretend to die… and it ends up being a clone… and I'm pissing myself laughing while writing Naruto's death scene… so don't hate if it's not all that sad cuz I was laughing XD


	48. Chapter 56

Author's Note: From certain nudging I've been able to post this XD here you go Okay btw this is the REAL chapter, so ignore the random chapter, It's just something I needed to get off my mind XD this is continuation of chapter 53 :D

Kakashi froze up. Obito? Obito. OBITO!? "What?!" he exclaimed. "That's impossible! We saw you… you…"

Obito waved his hand in a shooing motion, "Puh-lease! If you thought something that itty-bitty would kill me!"

"You told me you were scared you were gunna die." Naruto interrupted. This comment was met with a smack upside the head.

"Anyways…" Obito continued, glaring at Naruto, "Just dropped by to say hi. I've gotta go."

Naruto pouted, "But ssseeeennnssseeeeiiii! You promised that-"

"Another time Naruto." He interrupted, and was off.

Rin and Kakashi couldn't say anything. It was like everyone was popping back up from the dead!

Though not quite sure who that was, or of what importance they served towards Kakashi and Rin, that aura seemed familiar to Sasuke…

(I totally copied that… was too busy to write a different version :D)

"So much paperwork…" Naruto complained.

Sakura couldn't help but smirk. A situation she was so used to. "Just finish it Naruto, it's your responsibility."

Naruto glared daggers at her, which slightly surprised her, even though she knew it was only an irritated glare, "Don't want to."

Sakura sighed and shook her head.

Kakashi cleared his throat, "Well, about the original reason we came…"

Rin nodded, "Naruto… we came on behalf of Konoha to…"

Naruto nodded, "Make peace. That's not really my job."

Hinata threw a questioning look at Naruto, "Not your job? I thought you were the leader of the village."

Naruto sat up and yawned, "Not entirely. I share the title with Tobi-sensei, but since he's never here people just automatically call me the leader."

'_Suspicious.' _Kakashi thought.

Meanwhile Sasuke stood quietly to the side, watching the conversation play itself out. "Why don't you just come back to Konoha?"

Everyone looked at Sasuke. Sure, it was on everyone's mind to ask that question, but he had some guts to say it out loud.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a bored expression, "I can't. I have to look after this village. Besides, there's another reason as well."

Sasuke's ears perked up (puppy ears XD). "What would that be?"

Naruto simply grinned and stood from his chair, "I'm allergic to things I don't want to do."

Sasuke let out a disappointed sigh.

"So how long are you guys going to stay here?"

Everyone looked at Naruto, then at each other. They weren't quite sure.

Kakashi was the one to answer, "I guess until Obi- ummm Tobi has some time to talk to us."

Naruto nodded, "Alright, well I guess we should find some places for you guys to stay." He paced the room back and forth. In the village each person's house was made by that person to fit their own needs. Of course there were limits to how big a house could get, depending on the number of residents, but making a new house would take at least a day. Naruto sighed, "Alright you guys can stay at my place for now."

Hinata managed to successfully conceal her blush behind her sleeve. '_Stay, at Naruto's house?'_

Author's Note: Hmmm… It has been a while, hasn't it? I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry! Well my friend has her b-day on feb.14 so we're having a slumber party at a hotel that has an indoor pool ;P it'll be tons of fun ^_^ anyways… i had to write this since a lot of you have been nudging me… KEEP NUDGING! I likey :D Hopefully this chapter was alright ;P the next one should be longer :D

Author's note on the story: kehehe : ) finally… do I sense a slight fluffyness comig on? :D Well… I guess a ton of you were waiting for when it would happen _ i'll also try to repair Sasuke and sakura's relationship (bleh) and maybe reveal some of what happened between Kakashi and Rin over four years ;P THANK YOU MY LOYAL READERS FOR BEING PATIENT!!!


	49. Chapter 57

Author's Note: here is your next chapter ^_^

The trek to Naruto's house was somewhat challenging. He lived within the forest, his house blanketed with an assortment of genjutsus.

"Tobi-sensei is highly suspicious. He doesn't like anyone coming in." Naruto explained.

After a silent minute of jumping from tree to tree and Naruto disabling the hidden genjutsu here and there, they stopped in a clear area.

"Well, here we are."

Hinata looked around the clearing. It was quite small, about five metres wide. "What?" she said out loud.

Naruto laughed, "Oh right!" He muttered something under his breath, and a house magically appeared before them. Crafted of something Hinata could not identify, the detailing was magnificent. There were frames around the windows with such detail that it took your breath away.

"This is amazing!" Sakura breathed.

Naruto was already walking towards the door, "Tobi-sensei made me slave over this house for months. He said it was to help me learn how to "control" my chakra." A scowl came upon his face. "He was probably too lazy to do it himself." Naruto opened the door to let his guests in.

In truth, the house was very beautiful inside and out, but it wasn't very big. How were they all going to fit?

Naruto took them on a tour of the house that lasted only a few minutes. There was a kitchen, dining room, two bathrooms, and two large bedrooms with balconies. "Well, it's not much, but here it is. The girls can sleep in one room, guys in the other."

Hinata took another look into both rooms, "Where will you be sleeping Naruto?"

Naruto was currently plucking lint off of his cloak. Upon being asked the question he simply muttered, "I need to hunt for a week. So don't worry about me."

The word 'hunt' made Kakashi nervous. What was it supposed to mean?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Night fell upon the city. It was quiet, but the sort of quiet that made you feel peaceful and comfortable. It was only eight, so everyone was walking around the town; everyone except Hinata that is. She stood solemnly on the balcony, leaning on the railing and gazing at the moon.

It was too good to be true. Too good to be true! Naruto was alive?! She felt that all too familiar flutter within her stomach. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. She managed to lock away all her emotions when Naruto had left. Ninjas could not let personal feelings get in the way of their business, but seeing him brought her emotions flooding back ten fold. Why? Why was it that his pure blue eyes could send her body into a feverish frenzy? Why was it that his charismatically foxy grin could send her heart racing a hundred miles a minute? It couldn't be love… She was a small girl, it was a silly crush. It'd been four years. Four years! How could these feelings resurface as if they'd been growing within her all this time?

"Hey!" came a soft voice.

She jumped out of her thoughts to come face to face with those feverish blue eyes and charismatic foxy grin.

"Mind if I join you for a bit before I leave?"

All she could do was shake her head. What was this? She couldn't speak! She felt like she was burning up…

The blonde leaned against the railing as well and sighed, "How's Konoha doing?"

The question surprised her. Was he perhaps… homesick?

"Well…" she began, finally regaining her voice. What she wanted to say was stuck in her throat. Konoha was never the same after Naruto left. But how could she tell him? He had his obligations here. What was he thinking? How she wanted to know…

"They must be doing great. No more annoying kyuubi rampaging the village." He chuckled.

She shook her head, "That's not true! Everyone misses you!" she burst. "Konoha's never been the same without you!"

Naruto raised his head. He wore a sad smile upon his face. "I doubt that's true."

Hinata straightened up and gripped the railing so hard that her knuckles turned white. She was going to cry. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She had to tell him that everyone really truly missed him! That she really, truly missed him. But if she spoke, the tears would start to fall. Then she felt a warm hand on her head. She looked up to see him standing above her, smiling down at her.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine Hinata."

The lump. It was still stuck in her throat, and growing bigger. She didn't want to cry…

His hand reached down to her face and wiped her cheek.

Wiping her face with the back of her hand, she found the traitorous little drops of salt falling down her face.

"Really, I'll be fine Hinata. I'll see you in the morning."

A cold wind blew past, and he was gone. She rushed inside and collapsed on the bed. Hugging a pillow tightly to her chest, she couldn't help but feel confused. Happy, yet sad. Giddy, yet sorrowful. The tears stung her face, but she felt them as if they were tears of joy. Swallowing the lump within her throat she chuckled. Wiping the rest of the tears off of her face she looked out the window at the moon. "I'm in love." She whispered.

Author's Note: :D I felt like doing a little bit of Naruto x Hinata since I really wanted to develop this relationship instead of having it all rushed and unrealistic… Of course writing about Naruto's feelings will be a great challenge for me … ah well… hope you like the chapter ;P Still trying to make them longer… XD


	50. Chapter 58

Author's Note: gah… i feel like writing a really passionate scene… but none of the charries call for such a scene _ i could always made Sasuke very forceful… but im' not sure how forceful i could make him, and how i would go about having him come out as forceful without it being ooc  anyways… we need to develop the other relationships… it'll be tough for me to write about Kakashi and Rin since it can't be some young love thing _ darn… curse my inexperiencedness…

How could you describe it? You couldn't. If a picture was worth a thousand words, this town was worth billions. Each building was crafted diligently and expertly, yet they all coincided harmoniously.

Sakura sat on a bench and admired the handicraft put into this simple street decoration. It had a smooth, soft, silky texture, but was grooved to provide grip. Upon closer inspection the markings of the wood were in such places that they seemed to show pictures. "Beautiful…" Sakura breathed for the millionth time that day.

Rin sat down beside Sakura and gazed up at the sky, smothered in stars. "This place is beautiful, isn't it?"

Sakura nodded, "It is! Everyone seems so happy here as well…" she whispered as a child rushed past with its parents.

Rin smiled at the child and sighed. (A/N: imma try girl talk… dun kill me if it turns out gay _)

Sakura couldn't help but notice the longing in Rin's eyes. "You love children, don't you?"

Rin took another longing glance at the child and lifted her head, "Yeah. They're absolutely adorable."

Sakura couldn't help but notice a sad undertone. "You want a child."

It was more of a statement than a question, but nevertheless, Rin answered. "Of course. Any woman my age would want one. There's just something about protecting the one you love. Teaching a child to fend for themselves in the world, being there for them when they need help, and then letting them go into society where they can better themselves. It's an indescribable feeling." Rin wrung her wrist nervously. "I'm not sure I'll ever be able to have one though."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Why not? I think you'd make a great mother!"

Rin wrung her wrist faster, "Well…" she began, becoming flustered, "That's not really the problem. It's just…" Rin was obviously flustered, and she stuttered trying to get the rest of the words out. Each one getting progressively lower in sound, "Well, I mean, there's someone that… well… be with…"

Sakura had to run this fragmented sentence within her mind but once to understand just what this woman was talking about. "Do you love Kakashi?"

Rin jumped up from the seat, "What! What would ever give you that idea?" she said in a perfectly surprised tone, but her body language told differently.

Sakura couldn't help but chuckle, "Don't worry, it's just us. You can tell me anything."

Rin looked away, her hair falling upon her face. She _did_ love Kakashi, but she was afraid to tell him for so many reasons. For one, what if he didn't love her back? Sure she'd get over it soon enough, but for some reason it made her think of Obito… Another reason was the problem of a child. What if he didn't want one? Oh how she wanted one. It was an overwhelming feeling. She wasn't sure she could stay with Kakashi, no matter how much she loved him, if they couldn't have a child. Lastly, how was it possible for her child to have a normal life? She had many shifts at the hospital, and Kakashi was rarely ever in the village. There'd be no way to raise it.

She shook her head from these thoughts. For now, she wouldn't think about it. "I think we should go check on Hinata." She managed to squeak out.

Sakura smiled, "Alright Rin."

So the two made their way through the forest. Rin couldn't help but think that the troubles in her life were only beginning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pein sat quietly in his chair with his eyes closed, hands folded. At times his brow would crease, but then relax once more.

Konan sat across from him, not displaying any emotion on her face at all. The quiet of the room would unnerve most people, but not them. Not two Akatsuki members.

Zetsu appeared from the floor and stood to the side, "So?"

Pein opened his eyes. His ringed eyes seemed to bore holes into you whenever he looked at you. They were so intense that you felt as if you were baking underneath the heat of a million suns. This was the horror that was the leader of Akatuski.

"There hasn't been a decision yet."

Zetsu paced the room. "We're getting impatient." His dark side seethed. "This has gone on long enough. When? When will be an opportune time?"

Pein unfolded his hands and gripped the chair's arms tightly. "Not yet. It's still cultivating."

Zetsu stopped for a moment, and continued to pace. "Hasn't this been long enough? We've got all the other ones. Soon it will be beyond our control."

Pein glared at Zetsu, which had no affect whatsoever, having been experienced several times already. "Don't worry. He has it under control."

Zetsu sank halfway into the ground, "There is talk of it in the group. You better make your move soon."

Pein smirked, "Do you doubt him too? Do you think he will betray us?"

Zetsu shook his head, "It's not _him_ I'm worried about. It's the one he's within."

Pein made a shooing motion with his hand and lay back in the seat, "A silly boy is no match for him. He's a million times the sharingan user than the boy ever will be. He will have the boy and our prize under control. After all, Tobi is a good boy."

Author's Note: lol? XD


	51. Chapter 59

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took a while _ i have so much homework T_T hopefully I can write a few chapters during March Break :P

_I know that i'm not a part of your dream…_

A/N: anyways…

Lady:Totally watched Slumdog millionaire recently XD

***Cat smacks lady***

Lady: Bah… well anyways those lyrics ***points up*** are from a song by a person on youtube… i liked the song a lot check her out: miaarose

Author: ***shuts them both in a box***

**Lady: CHECK IT OUT!!**

Kakashi picked at the scab on his arm. Rin was constantly berating him for doing so, but it was a bad habit of his. The crusty, dead layer of skin came off easily, letting a fresh wave of blood ooze out. He wiped it off and then spent the next minute or so squeezing out the blood that was leaking out.

Meanwhile, Sasuke sat across the room with his sword in his lap. (He did get a sword, right?? Think so…) He ran the cloth back and forth over its blade until he was satisfied with the results. Then sheathed his sword once more. He placed his sheathed sword in his lap and sighed.

Kakashi looked up and watched Sasuke with his eye. " I have no idea how much longer we'll have to stay."

Sasuke frowned, "It's not that. I don't care how long this mission is going to take, it's just the fact that we're not doing anything that bothers me. We could be in Konoha going on meaningful missions."

"This is an extremely important mission." Kakashi said, feeling slightly defensive for some reason.

Sasuke placed his sword to lean against the wall, "Oh come on. You're only waiting because you got to see some old buddy of yours, and you might get to see him again."

Kakashi felt his temper flare, "Everyone thought Obito was dead! Besides, I can clearly see that you're happy to meet an old friend as well."

Sasuke felt flustered, "Naruto was never my friend." He grunted, turning away so his face could not betray any of the emotions he felt.

Kakashi smirked, "Who said I was talking about Naruto?"

" Well it's not like we know anyone else from this village!"

Kakashi's smirk remained, "Alright. Whatever." He replied, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind himself.

Sasuke sat alone in the room that was filled with a soft white glow from the full moon. "Damn him…" he seethed, and exited the room as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade mindlessly stamped the towering stacks of paperwork before her. After stamping what seemed like millions (and probably was), she turned in her swivel chair to stare out the window at the town before her. She couldn't hear the laughter of children and townsfolk as often as before. Was it because of him? Or was she going crazy?

A knock came at the door.

"Come in," she recited, as she had so many times.

A messenger poked her head through the door. "The team you sent to the new ninja village has sent their first report. It seems that they put on a seal that allows only you to open it."

Tsunade sat up in her chair and sighed. Oh joy, more political work. "Bring it here."

The messenger timidly placed the message in front of Tsunade and scurried out of the room.

Everyone seemed to be cautious around her ever since four years ago… Perhaps she was going crazy.

She opened the seal, taking her own sweet time doing so, and skimmed through the report.

_Report: Ninja Village_

_The village, as you said, is completely compromised of ninjas. Their way of life is so intricate, yet efficient. Each individual's powers are used to their fullest potential. The education is top notch, easily out doing any of the elemental countries'. Living conditions are excellent. The village is definitely a priority for Konoha to win over. We will send more reports with any new information._

_Kakashi_

_P.S: Naruto's alive. _

Tsunade read over the last line several times. Her brain could not comprehend this information. Naruto was alive? Was this some hoax? What did Kakashi mean by this? Was Naruto currently residing within this village?!

She clutched the parchment close to her chest and squeezed it tightly, crumpling it. Was it really true? Was Naruto really alive?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin and Sakura walked into the room to see that Hinata was still there, sitting in a somewhat poetic posture, staring out the window.

"Hey." Sakura said, breaking Hinata from her dream world.

"Hey." She smiled back.

Rin and Sakura sat on the bed with Hinata.

The three of them sighed at the same time. An awkward silence fell. They looked into each other's eyes and saw the deeply set problems in each other's eyes. Knowing they weren't alone, they couldn't help but smile. At first they giggled. The giggle turned into a chuckle, then into a full out burst of laughter.

For the longest time they hadn't felt like this; to laugh for no reason at all, other than the fact that you felt happy. Their lives had completely over run them. They needed to live up to their fullest potential all the time, and it was extremely stressful. Their reputation was constantly keeping them on their toes, and it felt so good to walk flat foot again. If only just for a while, they felt happy, and carefree. If only for the night, they escaped to their own little world.

Author's Note: Poetic moment? Sorry, just feeling the stress of all this hmwrk piling up and thought i'd get some feelings out in ma story :3 darn you science… grrr… Astronomy is so stupid _ so glad we moved on to something else now… March Break soon ^_^


	52. Chapter 60

Author's Note: ugh… the next chapters may be quite slow… but i'm having a hard time writing them down _ how should i explain this… You writers will know what i'm talking about but… it's like… i know what to write, but i'm hesitant to write it because it sort of seems like the wrong way to go about it? Like, the plot seems alright, but the way it sort of plays out? Whatever… if the story seems a bit awkwardly written in places just tell me and i'll try to edit it ;P Mkay… I'll have one more chapter on developing the relationships and then i'll continue on with zee plot

Hinata woke in the morning feeling quite refreshed. She could not remember the exact time she fell asleep, but as she looked around she saw that it must have been pretty late since Rin and Sakura were bunched up in the same bed with her.

The past few days of travel had been quite exhausting, so it didn't surprise Hinata that they had somehow fallen asleep without even realizing.

Stretching her hands high above her head, she let out an almighty yawn. She could feel the stretch work it's way through her body and wake up her sleepy, well rested muscles. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as well.

The sun was slowly creeping above the horizon, giving the sky a yellow-blue colour, and casting shadows all about the room.

Hinata flung off the covers and swung her legs around to get out of bed. The covers hit Rin and Sakura, waking them up.

They stretched as well and got up.

"Last night was pretty fun." Rin remarked.

"Yeah." Sakura added with a smile.

Hinata couldn't help but smile as well, but deep down inside she felt something wasn't quite right…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke woke up rather reluctantly from a good night's sleep. Not quite able to recollect what happened the previous night, he walked over to a mirror to inspect himself (how vain : | naw i'm just joking… not the angle i was going for with that comment ;P). Running his hands through his hair, he found it to be quite moist. He couldn't remember if he had taken a shower yesterday… or if it had rained… How strange…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The five ninjas met downstairs, fully dressed.

"So now what?" Sasuke said aloud, leaning on a wall.

Sakura simply shrugged her shoulders.

Then the doors opened and in came Naruto, chipper as usual. "G'mornin' everyone!" he beamed. "Hope it wasn't too bad, sleeping here. Well, so far Tobi-sensei isn't back yet… so what do you guys wanna do? Have you had breakfast?"

Rin shook her head, "No, we haven't eaten breakfast yet, but I'm fine. I'm not hungry."

Hinata nodded, "Neither am I."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourselves. I already ate. So would you guys like to explore around the village a bit?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah. Sure. I still have to write a report to Tsunade. I haven't gotten a chance to write one to her yet."

Naruto nodded, "Alrighty then, let's go on to explore!"

Author's Note: Urgh… I ended up furthering the plot anyways XD I hope you guys can get the subtle hints in the story ;P If you catch my drift then you see a little of my foreshadowing skills ;P sorry this chappy was so short _ i wanted to leave a lot of cliff hangies… :D Damn… this chapter was REALLY short… hmmm then listen to these three songs :D

Paper Planes :M.I.A

Jai-Ho : Slumdog Millionaire

Husband to Be : Mia Rose

Taylor Swift: Love Story (the beginning is gay… but i guess it sorta grew on me ^_^ 3 months later… XD)

You've prob heard of them all :3 Anyways i'd love to hear what you guys think is gunna happen next in the cliff hangers ;P Review and tell me ^_^


	53. Chapter 61

Author's Note: I'm trying to update quickly o_o'… during march break not sure how busy i'll be… Anyways there's a new song i like called Glory by These Silouhettes… Yes… i was watching an episode of Adrenaline project… XD it was on while i was eatin breakfast :3

The six of them walked outside of the large house. As soon as they all stepped outside, it disappeared, leaving them in the middle of the forest. So they began their trek back to the village.

Back at the village the atmosphere was much the same as it had been yesterday. Laughter of children and adults alike echoed throughout the streets.

Sakura smiled. She couldn't remember the last time Konoha was like this. Recently it had become extremely tense for some reason…

"Did any of you feel that?"

Everyone turned to look at Sasuke. "What?"

Sasuke looked up to sky and scowled. "Nothing." He muttered, and shoved his hands in his pockets.

What Sasuke thought he felt, was a raindrop. The feeling was so real, he couldn't have possibly imagined it. Perhaps it was a droplet of water carried on by the wind… In this village, anything could happen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day passed on quite uneventfully. Before they knew it, night had come again. Back at the house the five Konoha ninjas stood within the open doorway.

"Well, I have to go hunt now!" Naruto grinned. "I'm sure Tobi-sensei will be back soon." He added. With that, he was off.

The women headed upstairs first, while Sasuke and Kakashi stood in the doorway for a while longer.

"This village is a bit strange, isn't it?" Sasuke remarked.

Kakashi nodded, "At first I thought it was just because the entire village was populated by ninjas, but it seems a bit stranger than that…"

Sasuke sighed and quickly bounded up the stairs, with Kakashi following in curiosity.

Kakashi looked around the corner and into the room. "Why'd you bound up so quickly?" He noticed Sasuke looking through something…

Sasuke looked up from his bag, which he was currently rummaging through. "I'm going to follow Naruto. Something isn't right."

Kakashi furrowed his brow. He wanted to tell him something. Something like,' Don't go,' or 'I'm not sure that's a good idea,' but Sasuke wasn't a kid anymore. Kakashi no longer had any say over this ANBU ninja. He sighed in defeat. "Alright. Don't get caught."

Sasuke smirked, "What do you think i am? Five?"

Kakashi shrugged, "With you, you never know."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and opened up the doors to the balcony. A nice cool night breeze rushed into the room. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Yes mommy." Kakashi replied sarcastically, settling down with an empty scroll and writing utensil in hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke traveled stealthily through the forest, following Naruto's chakra signal. As they neared the edge of the village, the signal suddenly stopped. Confused, Sasuke quietly turned on his sharingan. Observing his surroundings, the reality of their situation finally settled in. "Shit…" he murmured, quickly hurrying back to the house. He only hoped it wasn't too late…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi was currently finishing up his report to Tsunade. It was nice and simple. He felt no need to add in that they had found Naruto. There was the possibility that they wouldn't be able to convince him to come back…

He sealed up the scroll and summoned Pakkun. "Well," he said to the small pug currently sitting in the middle of the room, "here's the report for Tsunade."

Pakkun seemed dazed for a moment.

"Pakkun? What's up?" Kakashi said, instantly on alert.

Pakkun scrunched his nose. "This place smells weird…" the dog murmured. "Kakashi, something's not right here…"

Kakashi closed his eyes and took a whiff, "I don't smell anything weird."

Pakkun scrunched his nose and sniffed again, "There's definitely something off, Kakashi. Even I can only faintly sense it, but my instincts are telling me that this village just doesn't seem quite right…"

Kakashi held on tightly to the scroll in his hands. "So what are you saying? We should get out of here as soon as possible?"

Pakkun suddenly seemed alert, "Yes Kakashi. Immediately flee this village!"

"Pakkun?" Kakashi said confused, but remained on alert.

"Kakashi, we need to leave, before it's too late!"

There were light footsteps on the balcony, clearly meant to catch their attention. Their heads snapped up to see the intruder.

Tobi let Sasuke fall in a heap onto the floor.

Kakashi could hear Sasuke moaning in pain on the ground.

"I'm afraid it's too late." The ominous figure chuckled. "Pein wouldn't be too happy if his plans were steered too far off course."

In the next moment, Kakashi's world blacked out.

Author's Note: MUHAWHAWHAHW! I was gunna develop the relationships… but then i'm like i'll do it after this small segment… you'll see what i'm gunna do ;) I see that this chapter is a little short… but it's sort of to balance out the other chapter… I mean, they were released within 24 hours of each other x) I promise the next one will be over 1000 words ;P The song Glory by blah blah blah *see above author's note) was what kept me writing ^_^ so check it ooouuuuttt XD That song and Don't Trust Me by 30h!3…and Rock Star by N.E.R.D (remix by Jason Nevins) 


	54. Chapter 62

Author's Note: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG MOOMOGMOGMGOM*passes out* (if you read the manga, you know what i mean)

The women were all sitting in a circle on the floor in the middle of the room, laughing as they took a trip down memory lane.

" Remember when Naruto and Sasuke accidentally kissed?" Hinata giggled.

Sakura burst out laughing, "I remember! I was so mad at Naruto I wouldn't speak to him for days!"

Rin collapsed into a fit of giggles as well, "NO WAY! That really happened?"

Hinata nodded between fits of laughter. "Yeah!" she managed to gasp out.

"Oh my gosh remember…"

A resounding thud interrupted their conversation.

The girls strained theirs ears, but they couldn't hear anything.

"What was that?" Rin said, voicing their thoughts.

"I dunno," Hinata replied, "Sounds like it came from the guys' room. Let me check."

Activating her byakugan, she looked into their room. She could identify three figures.

"Seems like there's someone other than Sasuke and Kakashi in the room…Sasuke's in a weird position… sort of…" she gasped as the third figure knocked out Kakashi.

"What?" the two girls, currently left in the dark, wondered.

Hinata gulped and ended her byakugan. "The guys are in trouble. Some man just took Kakashi and Sasuke!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure they didn't… y'know. Go together?"

Hinata threw a glare at Sakura, "I'm not stupid."

Sakura raised her hands up in a sign of peace, "Hey, I didn't say you were."

"But you were implying it." Hinata scowled under her breath.

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Rin's voice echoed throughout the room eerily.

The three sat there in silence. "What can we do?" Sakura murmured. "We'll stay here till morning. If they're not back by then, then… I don't know. Maybe we can get the villagers to help us or something…"

"What if they're with him?" Hinata worried.

Sakura knitted her brows in confusion, "They can't ALL be with him."

Rin sighed, "At any rate, I'm not sleeping tonight."

Sakura nodded, "Neither am I."

Hinata also nodded, "And neither am I."

As it turns out, sometime during the night they drifted off to sleep.

In the morning the three all woke up in a huddle on the floor. "When did we fall asleep?" Hinata croaked groggily.

Sakura rubbed sleep from her eyes. "What the hell was that? I even made sure to take pills to keep me awake. "

Rin, the last one to wake up, sat up drearily, and somewhat hesitantly. "I feel like i haven't slept in weeks." She mumbled.

Suddenly Sakura jolted alert, "What about the guys?"

The three rushed down the hallway. Upon reaching the door, all three hesitated in front of it, as if something was going to come out and grab them, or worse, no one would be there.

Bravely, Rin reached out and knocked lightly.

There were a few moments of silence in which the women held their breath. Then, they heard rustling on the other side of the door.

Out came a dishevelled looking Kakashi, "What is it?" he grumbled.

The three stood in shock. They could see Sasuke scurrying around the room over Kakashi's shoulder.

Hinata slowly backed out and back into their room before the others noticed and collapsed onto a bed. What happened? She _knew_ she saw them being taken away last night… so what…?

Sakura and Rin came in the door, obviously flustered. "Ditcher." They seethed.

Hinata gave a mischievous, yet somewhat solemn grin. What was going on?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Out in the village, Hinata began to notice things she hadn't before. She could have sworn she saw the same child running through the streets in the same clothes yesterday… The weather was the same every day. Even the clouds seemed identical… The buildings all seemed the same as yesterday. On top of that, Sasuke seemed more grouchy. And Kakashi more quiet. When she noted all of this to Sakura and Rin, they shot down all of her ideas.

"The kid could play here everyday. There's no law against doing the same thing twice two days in a row."

"The weather doesn't have to change in every day Just because you get a few sunny days in a row, doesn't make it weird."

"Clouds always look the same."

"Sasuke's always grouchy. Besides, we all feel a little grumpy in the morning."

"Kakashi's just like that all the time. You're seeing things Hinata."

And she kept seeing things. The main thing was that she just _felt_ something was wrong.

By that afternoon she had made up her mind. "Guys I'm gonna get out of the village for a bit."

They turned to her as if she were crazy, "What? But Tobi could come back at any time!"

Hinata nodded, "I realize that, so I'll just go alone."

Sakura and Rin gave her a questioning look.

Hinata shook her head and gave them a reassuring smile. I'll be fine. See you guys later."

With that she bounded off. She hoped to reach the outskirts of the village before nightfall. She'd love to have the cover of nightfall with her, but it seemed like this was something she could do only during the day.

Somehow she managed to bypass the entire village without being spotted by anyone. "I feel so paranoid…" she mumbled to herself.

Finally the forest was before her. Tenaciously, she walked up to it, and disappeared into its dense foliage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin, Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke were walking along some street when Naruto appeared before them. "Hey guys!" he greeted them with his usual cheerful demeanour. Looking at the group, he cocked his head to the side and gave the group a confused look, "Where's Hinata?"

Rin and Sakura looked at each other. Before Sasuke or Kakashi could say anything, they replied, "She wasn't feeling so well so she went… back to the house."

Naruto nodded, his completely oblivious smile plastered over his face. "Well, Tobi-sensei said he won't take much longer. A week max. In the meantime, I just wanted to warn you guys that there've been some… disturbances… in the forest. So don't go out of the village. Kay?" he beamed. Before anyone could ask any questions, he was gone.

"Geez." Sasuke grumbled, sighing. He was obviously troubled by something Naruto had said, done, or not done, or not said… Sakura studied Sasuke closely. He _did_ seem a little more grouchy…

"Oh no, not you too Sakura!" Rin whined. "It's Naruto. We're fine here!"

Sakura let out a huge sigh, "Yeah, alright." She mumbled. She couldn't help but feeling paranoid as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata traveled through the forest for what seemed like hours. Then she felt suddenly… lighter. She felt like she crossed some imaginary line in which she had just stepped out from underneath a waterfall.

Continuing on, she found nothing odd. So she headed back. This time, the journey seemed twice as long. "Geez…" she muttered.

The sun began to set and still she did not reach the village. "Am I lost?" she said to herself.

That's when she came upon it, a barren flat stretch of land. It was impossible to mistake. This was where the village was situated. But where was the village?

Author's Note: ***phew*** there! Over 1000 words XD Hurray chappie 62 ^_^ Sorry I don't update often T_T I'm busy questing with my Gaiaonline account ^_^ if you wanna give me a shout on gaia my account is Ladynightstalker101 :3 mkay? Dun be shy ^_^ I can't wait for new Naruto chappie Friday *shifty eyes* i'm so curious ^_^ HAPPY MARCH BREAK PEOPLES! Or spring break… whichever :3


	55. Chapter 63

Author's Note: I'm back :D Thank you so much cedric for all of your reviews definitely motivated me to update this story!

Sakura paced back and forth inside the room. Hinata had been gone for several hours. Where was she?

"She probably got lost, or found something interesting." Rin piped up.

They would've never guessed just how lost Hinata was at that moment…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata paced the clearing. She was confused. What happened to the village? Activating her byakugan she looked around. It took her a few minutes to finally come to a conclusion; she had no idea what the hell happened.

Tracing back her journey, she remembered leaving the town, passing through the forest, and then coming back. Was there anything odd that happened?

She was suddenly aware of the intense glare of the sun. Was it like this before? Getting dizzy she sat in the shade of some trees.

"Think Hinata!" she spoke aloud. The return journey seemed longer… but she was probably tired…

It was like a bird smashed into the side of her head. Things started flowing back to her at a rapid rate. They were tired _every_ day. They never remembered when they fell asleep. Then, when crossing the forest, she suddenly felt lighter as if she crossed an imaginary line… it all made sense!

"They're all in trouble!" she exclaimed, jumping up. "They're all caught inside one huge-"

"Genjutsu?"

Hinata spun around to see a silhouette in the shadows.

"Congratulations. I thought you'd be the last to find out." The silhouette emerged into the light, but the person quickly grabbed her face so her view was blocked.

" Those two boys were quite a hassle as well. Not as much as Naruto was when I first got a hold of him. Luckily Naruto was in a weakened state when I found him so there wasn't as much trouble as I thought there'd be. Now, you're friends are looking for you. Let's send you back…"

Terror swept over Hinata as she stared into the deathly eyes of the sharingan before blacking out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura and Rin woke the next morning stiff and tired. "Seriously, what did we do yesterday?" Rin moaned, rubbing her forehead.

Sakura studied the room to find several bottles of sake lying around. "Oh my god… did we drink all this?"

Rin covered her head with a pillow and groaned, "I don't remember anything."

There was a knock at the door.

Sakura stumbled to the door and opened it a tiny crack.

An unconscious Hinata was shoved into the door by a tall man. "You're drinking buddy was found in the forest. She scratched herself up pretty bad."

Sakura squinted at the body on the floor, her vision still quite a bit blurry. After confirming it was, in fact, Hinata, she looked up to identify the man that had brought her in.

Tobi stood smiling at the door. "You girls better loosen up on the sake. You said you all wanted to talk to me?"

Sakura widened her eyes in an attempt to keep them open, then rubbed all the nasty sleepy stuff from her eyes (is there a word for it? :S). "Yeah." She mumbled.

Tobi sent another sweet smile Rin's way which, combined with the sake in her system, had a magnified effect. Her face burned, though she wasn't sure if it was from blushing or… the supposed binge drinking she went on last night?

"I'll see you girls in my office at five." He announced before sweeping out of the room (teehee… sweeping… sorta imagined a cape there XD).

Rin felt slightly better after he left, and she joined Sakura on the floor near Hinata.

"Woah… she's pretty messed up…" she commented, examining the scratches all over her. "I'll just heal her up…"

It was sloppy work but the two of them got rid of all of Hinata's scars right as said person woke up. "Wow… I have a KILLER headache…"

Rin sat back, "Join the club. Apparently we went on a total drinking spree last night."

Hinata held the back of her hand against her forehead. "I don't remember… anything… one moment I was with you guys, then I was walking somewhere… and I saw the forest and… I totally don't remember anything after that."

Sakura giggled, "Tobi said you had your own little party in the forest. We just healed all of your scars."

Hinata examined her arms to double check, "Thanks guys."

Sakura smiled, "No problem. But I can't believe you passed up a chance to be with Naruto! We could've gotten the guys away from him and leave you two to _get it on_." She grinned, with a finishing wink.

Hinata had a confused look on her face, "What?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "You know, get together with Naruto!"

Hinata scrunched up her forehead, "Why would I want to do that?"

Rin and Sakura's eyes flew wide open. "Rin… can I… talk to you for a moment?"

Rin nodded, "Yeah, I need to talk to you too…"

The two bolted out of the room, leaving a thoroughly confused Hinata in the room.

Rin grabbed Sakura's arm. "What the hell was that?"

Sakura shrugged, "It was so obvious to tell that Hinata had the biggest crush ever on Naruto… so what happened last night?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata's eyes drifted open. The air was damp and moist. There was also the distinct smell of moss in the air.

It only took her a few short moment to realize that her limbs were restrained to poles. She craned her head around to find that a substance she had never seen before was constricting her movement. She furiously tried to wriggle out of it, even trying to perform some ninjutsus.

"It doesn't work."

Hinata's head snapped up, afraid of another assault. She found Sasuke and Kakashi in a similar predicament as her.

"Wh…?"

Kakashi sighed, "Tobi got you too, huh?"

Hinata looked down. She surprisingly found that the ground was of rock. It was also quite wet. "Where are we?"

Sasuke spoke up in his low husky voice (bbllleeehhh), "In a cave. Tobi got us first. One night I used my sharingan and figured out we were in a genjutsu and…"

"He knocked you guys out. Yeah, I saw." Hinata finished.

Sasuke frowned, "If you saw then why didn't you do anything?"

Hinata sighed, "You guys were fine the next day…"

Kakashi gasped, "What? We were back the next day? Were we any different? Like, sort of disoriented or something?"

Hinata nodded, "Yeah. Something like that. You guys were a bit distant."

Kakashi swore.

Sasuke and Hinata looked at him with puzzled looks.

"That means that no one's coming to look for us. Especially not Sakura or Rin."

Sasuke sighed. "Damnit. Surely they could tell the difference though?"

Hinata scrunched up her face, "There wasn't much of a difference. Only I got curious enough the look around."

"But maybe they'll notice something is up with you." Sasuke offered.

Kakashi sighed, "We can only hope."

"Hey the whole shebang's awake!"

The three of them whipped their heads around to see Tobi walk in. "My, my, my. How are you finding your new accommodations Hinata? Comfortable? No? Good. Now it's time for your daily treat!" he said in an abnormally cheery voice.

"Treat?" Hinata echoed.

Tobi grinned. "Of course, it's not only for you guys, but if I don't do this things would get complicated pretty quickly!"

Tobi walked up to the cave wall and ran his hand against it.

Sasuke and Kakashi looked away in the opposite direction.

Hinata was staring at the wall, as if it was going to spring open, which it did. Behind the wall was a large container made of god knows what, and filled with a liquid that, once again, only god knew what it was. Within the liquid was a person, more specifically, Naruto.

Hinata's eyes widened, but she quickly closed them as she felt a blast of air hit her in the face like a slap.

Sasuke and Kakashi had also tensed up.

Tobi grinned and tapped the container. "Isn't this amazing? You all get to see your beloved Naruto and he gets to stay put in this container here." To prove his point, he tapped the container again just as another blast of wind hit them all. "Jeesh. He's one mighty supply of chakra, isn't he?"

Hinata fought another slap of wind (teehee… slap of wind) to confront Tobi, "This is chakra?!"

Tobi nodded, "But of course! You see, all of you were easy stuff when I infiltrated your mind to create an identical copy of yourselves. Of course, people change and it's not perfect, but I suppose I did a great job considering you guys are here, and no one suspected… much. Naruto here was a bit difficult. Especially that damned fox. So I had to extract his spirit."

Hinata was getting more confused by the minute. "Spirit?"

Tobi rolled her eyes, "Yes, godamnit. You're stupider than those two." He said, motioning towards Sasuke and Kakashi. "Anyways, during the day he's a good little boy. No problem. Atleast, his spirit is. His body secretes quite a nasty amount of chakra. Since his spirit and body are somewhat connected, the ninjutsus he performs during the day produce chakra within his body. It needs to go somewhere, so you guys get to have it! It'd be quite troublesome if all that chakra built up in here, so I use it to supply my genjutsus with the necessary chakra it needs to sucker in more and more people until I get some important people. I wouldn't really call you guys important, but Kakashi was a nice find… This body I have reacts quite warmly to him. A danger that needs to be rid of in the near future. Anyways, enough of my babbling. Have fun!"

Tobi turned and walked out of the cavern, closing it off behind him.

Hinata realized one thing, they were totally and utterly screwed.

Author's Note: bwahahhaha bet you didn't expect THAT! Actually, you might have… but whatever _


	56. BBBLLLAAARRRGGGHHH

O_o

* * *

|_______BBBBLLLAAARRRGGGGHHHH!!!_________________

\__\

Hey there! I see that a lot of people have favourited this story ^_^ Well, being the procrastinator that I am, I haven't touched this story in a LOOOOOOOONG time _ Now that I've finally gotten back to it, I'm so embarrassed to call it my story _ So many grammar problems… and in several places the story is rushed… like how I introduced Sasuke… I mean, even I'm screaming in my head, "OMGWTFBBQ?! HE JUST COMES BACK AND IT'S ALL BUDDY BUDDY?!" so I've been editing these chapters… and the story line is going to change from chapter 12 onwards… or is it 5? Whatever, the one after "Strange Events and Emotional Dents". Hahaha… like the chapter titles? No? TOO BAD! It's a little extra motivation for me to write… I end up spending hours thinking of a title that rhymes XD Anyways… I cut the meeting Sasuke part out of that one… plus I'm going to lengthen out the Ino/Shikamaru/Temari relationship… _ plus the part after the time skip started out fine… but I screwed it up D: In conclusion:

I'm overhauling this story! Meaning yes, I will continue it, but major changes will be made… As in, anything past that emotional dents and stuff will be changed!!! If there are certain aspects of the story you like, then just tell me and I'll keep it ;)

Yes Sasuke will still be in it, I'm just going to introduce him in a more believable manner

I'm probably going to start this soon… whenever I have spare time…

PPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE be patient! This'll definitely take a while _ Afterwards I'm planning on releasing a chapter once a week :D (hahaha fat chance… but a girl can dream, right?)

Thanks for being a great audience! As always, comments are welcome and criticism is appreciated!


End file.
